


Dance with me

by MariaHiruta



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani
Genre: F/M, Family Feud - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaHiruta/pseuds/MariaHiruta
Summary: Two professional ballroom dancers from two different worlds end up dancing together. Their relationship evolves from hatred to love, but will that affect their work life?
Relationships: Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani
Comments: 56
Kudos: 73





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! I took my sweet time on this one and I'm pretty proud of how it turned out! I hope you guys like it! I was planning on uploading in a couple of weeks, but I feel like some of y'all could use some fics to help you sleep at night, so here it is! Btw, I suggest you google a bit about ballroom dance, just to make an idea of what this whole story is about! Enjoy!

It all started with a dream. I was dreaming of becoming a dancer, a ballerina, a princess, wearing long, free-falling dresses, fancy hairstyles and beautiful makeup, while dancing to classical music with a prince of my own. So, by the age of five, my parents decided to give me ballroom dance lessons. We went to a studio right in the city of LA where a lovely lady welcomed us with open arms. She is a wonderful person with the heart of an angel who lives to dance. When I met her she had just come from Europe and she was young and determined. Now, she’s a middle-aged woman, just as determined and even more fearless than before. 

I quickly fell in love with her. At the age of six, I went to a dancing camp all alone. I learned to take care of myself and to be independent, in order to keep up with all the other mates in my class who were older than me. Soon, I got a dancing partner and competitions started. Travelling all over the country, competing and rehearsing. We weren’t having that many results and seeing that, my dancing partner quit. I never stopped hoping. I kept on dancing and dreaming, rehearsing all by myself. Despite the fact that I was the youngest, I was the tallest girl in my class and finding a partner who was also my level was always a hard task. So, I waited a whole year to get another partner: Horace. Horace has been my dance partner for the last ten years and he is like my brother. He and I have travelled the world, competing and rehearsing together and we know each other very well by now. I am nineteen and he is twenty one. He is stubborn and annoying, but he is also funny and charming, always a great friend.

He and I have always had a connection, but it’s nothing romantic; I literally see him as an older brother who will always have my back and he sees me as a little sister. He is handsome and smart, but when we were kids he used to annoy me to death, so I think it’s imprinted somewhere in my brain that we will never be more than just very close friends. It’s common for dancing partners to fall in love and get married because when you dance, you just form a link, a connection. There’s chemistry when Horace and I dance. You would think that we’re together, but it’s all just an act. When I’m on the ring, I’m another person. A person who lives life to the fullest, a person who allows herself to dream and just live in the moment. 

I love Horace and we’ve been through so many things together. We slept in the same bed, ate from the same plate and we’ve changed in the same room. We’re basically siblings; we fight, we laugh, we argue, we dance, but above all, we share. A passion, a dream, a lifestyle.

Now, we both reached the highest level in ballroom dancing. Horace and I participate at international competitions only, fighting for the champion title. The championship is only once a year, always over the ocean, so the rest of the year we practice and also teach. Our dancing coach needs our help with all the students and Horace and I are the only ones who are this experienced. We’re both studying choreography at university and Horace is now in the final year and this is my second year. Our coach, mrs. Flavia is paying us a lot of money for all the hard work we put in for the kids. I work with children from the age of three to the age of twelve and Horace teaches kids from twelve up. Mrs. Flavia is mainly working with the ones of higher level, not having the patience needed to work with little children anymore. So, I do that part. I love kids and I love dancing and to be honest, I have the easiest job because when it comes to toddlers, all you can do is play and move on music, teach them how to clap on beat. With young children I introduce the basics of ballroom dance and with the preteens, I prepare choreography and teach actual elements that will help when they transition to Horace, a higher level.

I love my job and because of the fact that Horace and I are the only Americans who compete internationally, we are given a pretty generous bourse which allows us both to have little condos of our own and live our lives independently. The dancing studio that we grew up in is named after our coach, “Floris”. It’s a pretty big studio with two big ballrooms, a huge changing room, a pretty big office and of course, a bathroom. “Floris” is known for its professionalism and success, so basically, a lot of rich people come to us, with their children, in order to teach them how to dance. Some of them want to compete and go further with this sport, some of them just want to be around music and some sort of movement. That means that we are always surrounded by rich people, so you already know we make a lot of money. 

Ballroom dance is an expensive sport and God knows that my parents hustled a lot to get me where I am today and for that I’ll be forever thankful. Horace and I have been world champions for the last two years in latin ballroom dance and last year we also achieved the champion title in standard ballroom dance at our age category. We work very hard on maintaining that title for as long as we can because not only does it bring us satisfaction, but it also pays off for all the hard work that we put in.

However, a devastating thing was about to destroy all the effort that we all put in. We went for our annual health check-up and we found out that Horace developed a heart condition. A genetic disease, incurable, but treatable. This means that he isn’t allowed to do any effort, but it also means that he can’t get the medical visa that we need in order to compete. All athletes have to do two rounds of blood tests a year and if everything looks ok, we are given the medical visa and we can compete. If not, we aren’t able to participate at any sort of contest, especially not an international championship.

-This is impossible… Maybe we should reschedule another EKG… - mrs. Flavia says.

-I did the test _twice._ I’m going to a cardiologist on Monday, but either way, we think it’s what my dad has. It _has_ to be that… - Horace says. - Gwen, are you ok?

-Huh? No, no I’m _not_ ok… I think I’m going to be sick… That means no more dancing? - I’m hyperventilating.

-Hey, it’s ok! It doesn’t mean that I’ll stop dancing, no question about that, ok? I just won’t be able to compete anymore…

-But then why are we even dancing if we can’t show the world? No more travelling? No more championships? - I’m on the verge of crying.

-You know… You can still compete, we just have to find you another…

-Don’t even _think_ about finishing that sentence! - I interrupt him. - I am _not_ dancing with anyone else! 

-Oh, come on, Gwen! This was always your dream! I won’t get mad, I promise!

-But this was _our_ dream, Ace… You can’t just give up like this!

-Well what else can I do?? Nothing. The doctor won’t give me the visa and to be honest, I’m not sure I want to put my life in jeopardy. I have “Floris”, I have the kids, I have you guys, I don’t need to compete. _You_ do.

-So what are you saying?

-I’m saying that maybe Mrs. Flavia should search for a partner suited for your height and for your level, someone who wants the same thing as you.

-I’m on it! - Mrs. Flavia says.

Horace and I are left alone in the main ballroom at the studio. 

-Let’s just dance one last time, ok? - I ask after a little while.

-I’m not _dying,_ you know? - he laughs.

-I know, but this is emotional for me, ok? I’m sure Flavia will find someone and I just want to feel free one last time before some guy comes here… 

He starts laughing at my whiny behaviour and takes my hand as we start swaying in a slow waltz. We fly through the ballroom, forgetting about it all. I save this moment in my heart, lock it securely for times of sadness. I feel tears covering my eyes and I don’t even realize when one escapes on my cheek. Horace stops.

-Don’t cry… Everything is going to be ok, you’ll see. Who knows, maybe you’ll end up loving this new guy! - he says, cuddling me to his chest while the music keeps going loudly in the speakers.

-It’s not that, it’s just always been the two of us… This is the end of an era and I’m note sure if I’m ready to give it up yet… How are you so calm about this? - I say in between sobs.

-I’ve known that I’m not completely ok for a while now… I’ve been having chest pains and I’ve started to get tired a lot quicker than before…

-And why didn’t you say anything?

-I guess I just didn’t want it to be true… The truth is that I was thinking about what’s actually important for me and that is teaching above all. I _love_ dancing with you, obviously, but I love teaching so much more… The idea of not having to train so hard and so often doesn’t sound that bad, as long as I can still teach. I’m sorry for this, Gwen… I really want your dream to come true…

-Oh, this is not your fault, Ace… Thank you for these unbelievable ten years of my life… It was a nice journey, bro…

-It has. What a life we had… - we hug one last time and he turns down the music.

-I guess I’ll just go for the night… It was a long day today, I need a bath and some sort of comedy to cheer me up…

-Yeah, you should go and get some rest…

I go by Mrs. Flavia’s office before going home and I knock on the door. I enter and she is speaking on the phone, motioning for me to sit on the chair in front of her desk. I do as she says as she continues to speak on the phone.

-Mhm… Well, I would love for him to come here just for a little while, a week or two. If we think he’s suited, we’ll consider transferring him to our club… Sure, he could stay with me, I live alone in that huge mansion, it wouldn’t be a problem! - she most definitely talks about the new partner… - Ok, that’s perfect!... Ok… Bye bye!

She sets the phone on the table, looking straight into my eyes.

-I found the perfect boy! - she says excitedly as Horace comes into the office.

-Really? - he asks.

-His name is Blake Shelton and Stelian said that he is the best student of his. He is your age and Stelian said he’s super tall as well!

-I heard about him, yes! I think I even met him at a seminar! If he’s the one you’re talking about, he is very talented, such a good dancer! - Horace says. 

-Don’t try to convince me, ok? We’ll see what he can do once he comes here… - I say, still very sad about it all.

-Just promise me that you’ll give him a chance. - Mrs. Flavia says - I know it sucks, but he might be the only chance you have to ever compete again. Stephan says we don’t have a lot of options and out of all, he is the best…

-He’s not Horace… - I whisper. 

-Who knew you loved me this much! - he teases.

 _-Whatever…_ \- I roll my eyes, smiling a little.

-I think this is great! This boy will be coming next week and he’ll stay with me. I told Stephan that you two will dance a little, get to know each other and we’ll see if he’s worthy. However, I will be the one to judge, just please, give him a chance!

-Ok, sure. I’ll try not to be a bitch… - I roll my eyes.

-This is going to be great!! - Horace kisses my cheek and exits the office dancing.

-He’s happy he doesn’t have to train anymore - Mrs. Flavia laughs - You’ll see. Maybe this change was for the better… Pray about it, ok?

-I will, thanks! I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow!

I leave the studio, going back to my apartment. I’m living in a very nice apartment pretty close to the studio, but this is one of those moments when I wish I still lived at home with my parents. I just need to talk to my mom and sister about this. I need to feel their embrace and I need them to tell me that everything is going to be ok. I call my mom, telling her about today’s incident. She tells me exactly what Mrs. Flavia said; that I should give this guy a chance.

I fill up my bathtub and I try to relax. I think about all the beautiful moments that Ace and I have spent together along the years and all the nostalgia becomes too much. I have to force myself to think about something else, in order not to cry my eyes out. I get out of the tub, covering myself in the cozy, fluffy robe and I put on a face mask, going to the kitchen. I reheat some pasta and I watch an episode of “Friends”. However, my head can’t stop. Everything I do, my mind goes back to dancing and I can’t seem to control my thoughts. I decide to google this Blake Shelton. A bunch of videos pop up and I start watching some of them.

They were right, he _is_ a really good dancer, almost as good as Horace. He is tall and well-built, his moves are technical and precise. He has good posture and he seems very confident, which is always a good thing. He is charismatic on the dancefloor and his attitude is suited for a ballroom dancer, but he is not Horace.

A chance. Give him a chance. The guy obviously deserves it, I mean Stephan recommended him. Stephan is a fellow coach, a few years younger than Mrs. Flavia, but his club is very good. He was always our number one competition, but we’ve always been friendly and close, no hard feelings. He is very cool and funny and his club is talented and always a great competitor. I know this Blake is very well trained since Stephan’s his coach, so he doesn’t have much catch-up to do, but I just don’t know… We’ll have to wait and see. It can’t be that bad, right?

  
  


_Blake’s POV_

I got a call from my coach a few hours ago, telling me I have the chance to be _Gwen Stefani’s_ partner… How is this my life? I get to dance with the best dancer in all America. In the _world,_ actually. Me and the world champion? Am I dreaming? I am very excited about this…

What I’m not very excited about is California. Stephan says I have to go there and we’ll see whether they like me or not, but they will. I will give it my best, I really want this. Signing up in the World DanceSport Federation has always been what I’ve prepared for all my life. Ballroom dance is all I know and Richie’s dream was to become world champion, so this is for you, brother. I won’t let you down, I promise.

This isn’t going to be easy, though. We are talking about “Floris” here, the best ballroom dance club in all over America, not to mention the fact that I’ll be dancing with Gwen Stefani. The beautiful and talented dancer, the partner of Horace Thompson, the guy I aspire to be like. I met him before and that’s when I realized that a real athlete needs to be nice and kind towards their opponents. In this sport, everyone is arrogant and self-sufficient. When you’re on the ring, you need to be confident and charismatic, maybe even a little arrogant. The problem is that even when they get off the dancefloor, all dancers have that attitude, except for Gwen and Horace. They dance because they love it and you can tell that they’re competing like they already won. I can’t really explain it, but when I met Horace, I was very pleased to see that he was very funny and nice to everyone, even the annoying and arrogant boys at the seminar. It’s safe to say that I love this opportunity and I will not let it go.

My dancing partner, Ruby, wasn’t very pleased when Stephan told her I have to go, but I have the feeling that she understands, I mean this is Gwen Stefani we’re talking about! My family wasn’t that pleased either about me leaving Oklahoma and to be honest, California sounds scary and overwhelming, not to mention the fact that I’ll be staying with Mrs. Flavia, the goddess of ballroom dance. She was the one who established this sport in America and she was the one who helped Stephan make his own dancing club, so we basically owe it all to her! I’m excited and nervous and overwhelmed, but I feel Richie up there, watching over me, telling me everything is going to be ok. And I believe him.

I pack my bags and I’m off to the airport with my mom. We kiss goodbye and I board the plane. The flight is pretty quick and when I land, there’s a driver waiting for me. I come from a relatively rich family, but a personal driver is too much, even for me. The driver takes me to a monstrous mansion in a very nice area. Outside the mansion there’s Mrs. Flavia, waiting for me.

-Blake, darling! Welcome!

-Hello, Mrs. Flavia! Thank you for having me, it’s so nice to meet you!

-You too, Blake! How was your flight? Let’s get you to your room, you must be tired! 

-Actually, I think I’m too excited to sleep! - I chuckle as we enter the house - So, you live alone in this big house?

-Oh, no! I have two boys of my own, you know… They live in Europe and they visit on Christmas and summer holidays. They both have their own families and you’d be surprised to see how _little_ this house becomes once they’re home! But yes, I do live alone the rest of the time… It gets lonely sometimes, so let’s just say that I’m happy that you’re here!

-Oh, I’m ecstatic! Thank you for this opportunity… I don’t even know what to say…

-Don’t thank me yet! You don’t know what you’ve gotten yourself into! - she laughs.

-What do you mean?

-Well, I assume you know Horace Thompson and Gwen Stefani, right? You’re here because Horace’s doctor found out that he has a heart condition, so he’s no longer able to compete. - she says as she shows me to my room.

I enter the bright room and I place my suitcase on the floor, while listening to her.

-Gwen’s dream and career is all about competing for the title. She needs a partner to do that, though, so we called _you._ However, she’s not happy about it and knowing her, she won’t make this easy for you. She’s stubborn and hurt and she will try to make you lose your mind. This is a challenge for you.

-I don’t understand… This is my dream too which means that I will dance with anyone in order to fulfill that dream…

-Yes, but you see, she and Horace have been dancing together for ten years and at this point, you’re either dancing together, or you’re not dancing at all. They are like siblings and this disease really threw them off. I told her to give you a chance and she will, just make sure you’re doing your best. That way, she won’t be able to refuse this.

-Thank you for giving me a heads up… - now I’m even more nervous… Great!

A little while later, Mrs. Flavia and I go to the studio. The great “Floris”... I feel like a little boy on Christmas morning, this is ridiculous! We enter the beautiful building, only to see her.

 _Gwen Stefani._ She is tall and skinny, she has platinum blonde hair and hazel eyes. She has a high ponytail and wears a very beautiful black, training dress with some latin heel shoes on. She is in front of the big mirrors, explaining the basic step of cha cha to a group of children. I stare at her a little bit and I listen to what she’s saying. She has a very soft, beautiful voice.

-Don’t stare for too long, or she’ll turn you into stone. - I hear a masculin voice, while the guy pats me on the back.

Horace Thompson. _Holy shit…_

-Oh my God! Hi, it’s so nice to see you again! - I say, shaking his hand.

-You too, brother! Welcome to our studio! - he leaves me standing there, looking around like an idiot.

I keep my ears on Gwen. The way she explains the step is very well put into words and the kids seem to understand exactly what they have to do. I go into the actual ballroom and I sit on the little bench in there, attending the class, sort of. I don’t want to interrupt her, so I just sit there in silence. She notices me, but doesn’t say anything, she just continues her job. She turns on the music, repeating the step over and over, while the kids follow her lead.

-Good job, Alessia, keep going! - she says, walking through the rows of kids, correcting them.

I see Mrs. Flavia entering the room and I stand up. She motions to Gwen to turn off the music and she executes.

-Ok, loves, class is over for today! Make sure to rehearse and repeat, ok? That’s the only way we’ll succeed! - Gwen says, as she ends the lesson.

All the kids exit the room, leaving just the three of us, when I see Horace coming in as well. It’s me and Mrs. Flavia against Gwen and Horace.

-Gwen, dear, this is Blake Shelton, your new potential partner! - Mrs. Flavia says.

I take Gwen’s soft hand, shaking it gently. Wow… She looks directly into my soul and I enter that trance again. However, just like Mrs. Flavia said, she doesn’t seem impressed at all.

-Nice to meet you! - I say.

-You too. - she half whispers.

I let go of her hand and she looks at Horace, who smiles sweetly at her.

-Ok, we have some more classes today, but I think the ballroom will be yours by seven. - Horace starts.

-I’ll just hang around, if that’s ok with you… - I say.

-Of course, make yourself at home! - he answers.

As the situation gets a little awkward, a bunch of kids barge into the room. We all flinch and then Horace and Gwen welcome all the kids with warmth. I watch their every move, mesmerized by their behavior. Gwen is being very motherly with all the kids and Horace acts like he’s best friends with each and everyone of them. It makes me feel very comfortable, like I’m part of the family. Don’t get too comfy, boy. Mrs. Flavia told you it won’t be easy. The worst is yet to come.

I watch as Gwen helps a little girl put on her shoes and the interaction melts my heart. Gwen is very tall and beautiful and the little girl barely reaches her torso.

-Your shoes are very beautiful, Lena! - Gwen says.

-I know, my mother gave them to me for my birthday! - the little girl jumps up and down enthusiastically.

Gwen smiles down at her the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen. She buckles the shoes and pecks the little girl’s head. Then, she goes to the PC, turning on the music for the warm up. Her every movement is elegant and controlled. Her body is very well proportioned and I can’t seem to imagine her doing something else. Horace and her seem very close, a little too close at times. They start teaching together and they harmonize, completing one another. They dance together, showing the kids what they need to do and their bodies melt together. 

-And then, you move away, so she won’t hit you, as she enrolls from the pirouette. - Horace says.

-Keep your hands to yourself so you don’t injure the boy! - Gwen fills in.

They do make a great team and now that I see them working together, I understand why she isn’t happy about this.

The class continues as I sit and listen. I pay attention to the class and it makes me want to get up and start doing those elements myself. As the clock hits seven p.m. Mrs. Flavia comes into the room and she is the one to end the lesson. She looks at the kid’s progress as they dance the choreography one last time and then she wishes them a good evening. Both Gwen and Horace do their warm up and Mrs. Flavia tells me to get ready. I go into the dressing room, changing into some training pants and standard shoes. When I get back in the ballroom, I see them dancing together. It’s miraculous. It’s like their feet are not even touching the ground as they fly on the dancefloor. Gwen let her hair loose, her blonde locks creating an amazing effect as she slow waltzes on the rhythm. I’m once again fascinated.

-They’re just showing off! - Mrs. Flavia smiles.

-You must be very proud of them, they really are amazing together! - I admire.

They connect when they teach, when they dance, when they talk.

-You would think that they’re an item, wouldn’t you? - she asks me.

-Aren’t they? - I ask, confused.

-Nope! They are like siblings. Horace is actually in a very serious relationship with someone.

-What about her?

-She is a great girl. She spends all of her time concentrating on her career and I’ve never seen her with a boy. Just don’t be stupid, ok? It won’t work with her. I’d say to try some old school moves if you want to get her attention.

-Oh, I don’t think so… I barely met her…

-But it feels like you’ve known her all of your life, doesn’t it? - she smiles, knowingly.

That is exactly right. She feels very familiar and it’s like I’m in love with her already. I sit in silence, as Horace breaks their position, giving me Gwen’s hand.

-She’s all yours. Take care of her. - he tells me.

Gwen looks at our hands together. Her soft skin almost makes me lose my mind, but I try my hardest to keep it together. I go further on the dancefloor and I take my position, waiting for her to place her arms on mine. Her body gets close to mine, burning me as our torsos touch. Our feet link together as she adjusts the position. We start dancing along the music and she follows my lead. We both reached a level where we don’t need a choreography to coordinate. I just do the best I can and I feel unbelievable. She’s as light as a feather and I link to her close to perfection since she’s taller than my partner. She actually feels very good and natural… Wow… It’s just exactly like I imagined and more. The song comes to an end and Mrs. Flavia claps her hands enthusiastically. I feel euphoric.

-So?? How was it?? - she asks the both of us, but I know the question isn’t for me.

-It was ok. You’re a great dancer… - Gwen responds and I didn’t expect her to speak that many words to me right now.

I just stand there and smile and Mrs. Flavia gives me a knowing look. 

-You guys look really well together, we just need to make a few adjustments, you might need to stay a little higher, Gwen. He’s a lot taller than me, also his legs are longer, you two can move for bigger distances now, create some more dynamics. Oh, this is awesome! - Horace speaks, already making plans on what we should work on.

-How about we try some quickstep? Something a little more dynamic? - Gwen asks, still not very pleased with me.

-Sure!

_Gwen’s POV_

I don’t understand. How can it feel so normal to dance with someone else, especially someone with such a different body? I literally feel like I’ve been dancing with this guy for ages. He’s taller than Horace, which means no more back problems, no more knee problems and larger movements. This was supposed to be a disaster, I was supposed to hate his dancing and just not be able to adapt. I hate him… He is a great dancer, almost as good as Ace, but I just refuse to believe that this is my reality right now. We dance quickstep, thinking I can put him in difficulty, but I can’t. He’s being professional and I even find things that he does better than Ace. Of course, I hate him. 

-You guys will absolutely _smash_ the next championship! - Mrs. Flavia says.

-Oh, I’m sure of that! - I whisper quietly and I see Blake looking at me with his big blue eyes.

I almost feel sorry for being a bitch, but I can’t help it. It’ll take me a while to understand what happened. It still feels as if I’m in a nightmare. Once we’re done with the quickstep, mrs. Flavia says that Blake should get some sleep and so, they leave Horace and I to close down the studio. Once they exit the ballroom, I immediately break down, only to be welcomed in Ace’s warm hug. 

-Oh, come on! No more crying, ok?

-Sorry, it’s stupid, I know, but I just can’t help it! - I sob - He didn’t even feel like a stranger, dancing with him was almost normal!

-But that's a good thing, Gwen! Remember _why_ you're doing this. You’re not dancing because _I’m_ your partner, your dancing because it’s your _life_. Come on, stop this, you’re being childish! - he speaks softly.

-You’re right… God, I’m such a mess… - I say, wiping my tears. 

As we break the hug, I see Blake standing at the door.

-Uhm, Gwen? Can I speak with you? Please? - he asks.

Ace looks at me and nods, before getting his backpack. He kisses my cheek and leaves just Blake and I in the room.

-Look, I don’t have anything with you, it’s just that… - I start, but he interrupts.

-I know, I know. It’s ok, I understand. Just please, let me tell you something. - he comes closer - I wanted to say that I know about your situation, Mrs. Flavia filled me in. Look, I’m not trying to replace Hoare by any means, I’m here just because we share a dream. I know you hate this and I figure it can’t be easy for you, but we’ll take it slow, ok? We don’t have to start training right away. Why don’t we just try to get to know each other this trial week? We can train if you want, we can go for a run in the evening, or maybe you could show me around LA... What do you say?

I look into his ocean eyes and I swear he put a spell on me. I nod, slowly and he smiles at me, showing me his dimples. Oh my God, he has dimples… 

-I don’t have class tomorrow morning. We could go have breakfast, I guess… - I shrug.

This is going to be interesting...  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Face the reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting better, the first chapter was kind of all over the place, it was just an introduction. I hope this one will make you a little more interested in the story! Enjoy!! 🙏💕

The next day finds me really nervous. I wake up, go to the gym, take a shower and then I get ready to meet with Blake. I don’t know what to wear, which is something that rarely happens. I have an outfit for any occasion, but I don't have anything for breakfast with a guy that I don’t really know, nor that I don’t want to. I put on a pair of jeans and a warm, cozy sweater and I get out of the house, meeting Blake outside “Floris”.

-Hey! These are for you! - he hands me a bouquet of flowers. 

-I… _Thank you_ … - I am left a little speechless, not gonna lie.

-I’m not trying to suck up on you, I just thought it would be nice of me to do this… I hope you like them… - he’s _nervous?_

-You have to stop acting as if I were made out of glass, you know? 

-I just want you to hate me a little less. Did the flowers help?

-I thought you said you weren’t trying to suck up on me… - I challenge him.

-Ok, maybe _just_ a little… - he smirks.

We’re off to a surprisingly good start… We walk towards the little mall at the end of the street in complete silence. I feel his gaze burning a hole in my face, yet he doesn’t say anything.

-Are you from California?

-Yes, I’m from Anaheim. I moved to LA when I was young. Where are _you_ from? Your accent is… _strong_ …

-I was born in a very small town in Oklahoma. I moved to Tishomingo when… I was younger. - hesitation in his voice. 

We enter the mall and I take him to my favorite pancake place. We sit at a table, across from each other and we order some food and drinks.

-So, I guess I should start, right? - he speaks first - As I said, I was born in a small town in Oklahoma. I am the youngest out of three children. I have an elder brother Richie and an elder sister, Endy. Richie was the star of the family. He was incredibly talented and hard-working. I started dancing _because_ of him. He was my idol, I wanted to be just like him. One day, a car ran over him and killed him on the spot. That’s why we moved to Tishomingo. 

I listen to the tragic story, as he stirs the hot latte. 

-His dream was to become world champion, just like you. He was sixteen when he died and ever since then, I’ve been trying to fulfill that dream _for_ him. He was my everything and I think he still is, I’m just too proud to admit it… The thing is, I don’t want anything more than just to have a _chance._ I’m not telling you this to make you soft or anything, this is my story. I want you to know where I come from, _why_ I’m willing to wait however much you need.

He looks at me, trying to read my facial expression.

-I’m sorry about your brother… - I say quietly.

-Thank you! After his passing, my mom remarried Mike, he owns a vodka company and I’ve been helping him every now and then. I only do it for some extra cash, my dream is to become a professional dancer, to honor my brother. 

-I think it’s a beautiful thing that you’re trying to do, but is that _your_ dream? I mean that is what your brother wanted, but is it what _you_ want?

He contemplates on my question for a little bit.

-It is. I just want to be happy. - he simply says. - Dancing with you yesterday made me happy and then seeing you sad made me want to kill myself for making you feel that way… - I look at him.

-What? 

-When I saw tears on your face, I couldn’t help it… I had to say something to you, to try to numb the pain that you’re feeling. I know what it’s like to feel that you’re living an eternal moment and then for that moment to end. I know all about it. I want to tell you that I’ll wait for as long as you need. - he says, sweetly.

-It’s hard being a bitch to you when you’re being sweet… - I surprise myself saying.

-That is probably the most beautiful thing I’ll _ever_ hear coming from your mouth, so let me just memorize it really quick.

-Oh, come on! You make it sound like I’m a bad person!

-No way! No bad person smiles _such_ a beautiful smile! - he is staring right into my soul.

I look at him, trying to understand him. I can’t. I try to, but I can’t. He is unpredictable.

-Enough about me, it’s your turn. Tell me your story.

-Well I come from a rich family. I have an elder sister, Jen, she is a vet, the pride of the family. I’ve always wanted to dance, so at the age of five, my parents took me to “Floris”. I’ve been dancing ever since. Being the world champion is a dream come true. I could give up tomorrow and I’d still be proud of myself, but this isn’t about pride. This is about that feeling. The feeling you have when you’re representing your country in a championship. That does it for me. I’m a student at the arts university and I study choreography. I want to become a dance referee after that, continue dancing till the day that I die.

-That is very beautiful… Dancing for the feeling…

-Yeah… It’s all I know. It’s all I’ve _ever_ known, actually. 

-What about you and Horace? You two seem to have an indestructible bond. 

-Horace and I have been dancing together for a decade. Traveling with a person all around the world connects you to that person through memories and experience. Ace is my big brother, at least that’s how I see him. It’s always been the two of us against the world. He is annoying and stubborn, but he’s always there for me and that matters most to me… What about your dance partner?

-Oh, she’s... Not the best person...- he says dryly.

-Really? I speak my heart out and you tell me she’s a bad person? - I ask, mockingly.

-Well I had this partner for a while, but she quit and then I started dancing with this other one, but I didn’t really connect to any of them. They were both very arrogant and self-sufficient and I’m not really looking for that…

-I think every ballroom dancer has a little arrogance, or at least they should. - I say.

-I agree, but don’t have an attitude when you’re not competing against _me._

-True… - the mood gets a little awkward as we get through breakfast.

What else are we supposed to talk about? Dance, life, friends… Now what?

-We did your thing. Can we do mine now?

 _-Your thing?_ \- I ask, confused.

-I want to take you somewhere. Come on! - he throws thirty bucks for our breakfast on the table and he takes my hand, leading me outside.

-I don’t understand… - I say as he calls out for a cab.

-The closest car rental place, please. - he tells the driver - I guess you’ll just have to trust me on this one… - he tells me, smiling a dimpled smile.

We get to the rental place where he rents a pick-up truck. _How original!_ Then, we start driving. He seems to know exactly where he’s going, but I know that’s impossible since he’s never been here before. I recognize the road up to a point, then he takes a route that I’ve never seen before. I keep quiet and I just pray to God that he won’t get us into any trouble. The road gets rocky and bumpy and I see him smiling.

-I don’t have a good feeling about this… - I half whisper. 

-Have a little faith, will you? - he says, looking at me.

We lock eyes and all my worries fly out the window. I don’t know what sort of magic he’s doing, but I feel it. Somewhere in my heart, something is happening. He sets his eyes back on the road and the hill in front of us gets smaller and smaller, till a wonderful view opens in front of us. Wilderness is everywhere and the cold, dry air of Californian autumn caresses my face as I get out of the car. He opened the car door for me and I feel special, once again, this morning.

-Why did you bring me here? What is this place? How do you know about it? - I ask, demanding some answers. 

-Stop. _Listen_ to what I’m saying to you. - he says, as he grabs my shoulders, looking into my eyes. - Look around you. See, hear, feel, whatever, just stop _thinking_ for a second.

I look around, acknowledging the surroundings, before closing my eyes. I feel safe and happy. _Weird._ It is indeed a beautiful autumn day today. There’s a warm sun, a dry wind and flocks of birds traveling towards the warmer zones. When I open my eyes, they meet Blake’s blue eyes. He smiles at me a warm, comforting smile, as if he was telling me that everything was going to be alright. 

-What I want you to take from today’s adventure is this moment right now. Not the cheap flowers, not the stories. _This._ This feeling of freedom and pure happiness. This is your reminder that you are _not_ in control. You can’t decide your life’s course, some things are just meant to be. How does it feel not being in control for even just a second? Do you hate it that badly? 

I contemplate his words and I find myself shaking my head negatively. 

-This is my dream too, Gwen. I am willing to do whatever it takes to honor my brother’s pass. I can be a bitch too, you know? But where will that take us? Let’s just make the best out of this… _collaboration._ Let’s enjoy our time together because I feel good around you. I feel like I’ve known you all my life. Don’t think I confess my whole life like that to just anyone. I felt that I could trust you… _Can I?_

Once again, I find myself nodding. What is he doing to me? 

-Say something. - he takes my hands in his.

-I don’t really know what to say… - I frown.

-Truce? - he tilts his head.

-Yes. Whatever that means…

-It means that from now on, we’re a team. No more mean looks, no more tears. We will train and communicate and work together. I will not disappoint. 

-I know you won’t. - I hear the words coming out of my mouth.

He smiles and I feel my feet melting away. I break our gaze, looking down at the city. He’s right. We are not in control of anything, but our feelings. You can stop denying the reality, you can choose to feel, pain, sorrow, happiness, whatever it is that you are feeling _or_ , you can run away, ask yourself why and hurt the way you’ve never hurt before. We sit like that, staring at the city and at nothing at all at the same time. He grabs my hand again and we get into the rental car, driving away.

-How do you know that place? - I ask.

-I don’t. 

My head whips at him so quickly, it almost hurts.

-What do you mean? You’ve never been here before, you’ve never seen any of these streets, yet you knew _exactly_ where to drive?

-Yes. I have a great sense of orientation. I saw the hill and drove towards it. We’re in a pick-up, a car that my parents could easily pay for in case of any damage, not to mention that I looked it up while I was waiting for you in front of the studio.

-You planned this?

-Briefly.

-I don’t understand.

-You don’t have to, Gwen. Stop trying to make sense of everything, otherwise life won’t be kind to you.

-What do you mean? Can you speak a _real_ sentence? Something with meaning for _once_ in your life?! - desperation hits.

-Why do you think Horace was diagnosed with that heart condition? - he asks.

-How should I know?! It’s genetic, he knew it was a possibility to get it.

-Wrong. There is no such thing as coincidences, Gwen. God had different plans for you. You guys weren’t meant to dance together forever.

-You’re _wrong!_ He will _always_ be my partner!

-I’m sure of that. But then, why am I here? Why did I _bring_ you here? Why is he ill?

-I don’t know!! - I scream.

-And neither do I… - he says, calmly - Yet, here I am. - I look at him and he looks at me - This is life, Gwen, can’t you see? No matter how hard you’re trying to fight it, you guys will never compete together again. Trying to make sense of it will only eat you alive, it'll only drive you crazy. I’m trying to prevent that from happening, Gwen, because there’s something about you that won’t let me be ignorant of what concerns you. I wish you didn’t prepare us for disaster. I wish you gave us a chance because that’s how you really felt. I wish I didn’t have to force it on you.

I sit and listen.

-What I am trying to say is that this is our reality. I choose to live in the moment, I choose to take this situation as a sign and live with it. You can do the same, or you can run away, trying to fight destiny. Keep in mind that if you live in the past, you’ll never be able to see what the future holds for you. 

I keep quiet the rest of the ride. He googles the address of “Floris” and we arrive in no time. He opens the door for me again and I get out, taking my flowers with me. I look to the ground as his gaze burns a whole in my face.

-Thank you for your time this morning, Gwen. I hope you'll think about what I said. - he says, before walking towards the driver’s side.

-Blake? - I call out for him and he turns around, slightly shocked - _Thank you._ For everything. I’m not a bad person, I’m just…

- _Hurt_. I know.

-I just don’t want to fail. It’s my biggest fear and to be honest, Horace has always been my safety card. He never failed me. But you’re new and though I feel safe around you, I’m still doubting you. 

-We’ll take it easy, don’t worry. - he winks at me and with that, he gets in the car, driving away.

I go home, trying to digest everything that he’s told me today. My head can’t seem to shake it off, so I take a nap before I have to go to work. He startled me in the most beautiful way. His speech was thought-provoking and it really made an impact. He’s dangerous. I feel like he reads me like an open book, he makes me feel vulnerable. I could confess my darkest secret to him, with very little persuasion. He has power over me. It’s not fair. I fall asleep thinking about him and I wake up just in time to go to the studio for my classes. 

_Blake’s POV_

The scene in front of me is so pure and wonderful. There’s a kid in Gwen’s three year old class who’s been diagnosed with autism. Dancing plays a part of therapy for the little girl, but Gwen is doing such an amazing job handling her. The girl loves to dance and sing and she’s so happy when Gwen gives her a bit of attention. At the end of the class the little girl’s mother comes to Gwen, handing her an envelope.

-Thank you so much, miss Gwen! I know Vicky can be a handful sometimes!

-Oh, please, you should talk to Mrs. Flavia about the money, really, I’m just...

-Please, take it! - the woman insists - All Vicky talks about is dancing. She has made serious progress and I genuinely think it’s because of you. It means the world to me and this is the least I can do.

-Thank you! I just love what I do, I love the kids. Vicky has been doing very well, indeed! She’s so happy when she hears music!

-Yes, she’s in love with it! - they keep talking about the kiddo and I feel someone’s gaze on me.

I turn my head and I see Horace staring at me. 

-Can I talk to you, _Blake?_ \- he asks.

-Sure, is everything ok? 

-Just come with me!

He takes me to the other room and he closes the door behind us. 

-I need a favor. Things have been getting worse lately. I can’t dance anymore, not like I used to. I get tired very quickly and I’m genuinely concerned about my health. - he starts.

-Oh no… What’s going to happen?

-We hope it’s nothing serious, the doctor says I need a lot of rest. The thing is, we have a little Christmas show that we put on for the parents every year. Gwen and I usually close the show with a performance of our own, something theatrical that will make people fall in love with the performance, so they’ll continue to bring their children to dance class next year as well. 

-And you want _me_ to do it…

-Yes. Now, Gwen will fight it, but I just can’t do this anymore. I feel weak and tired and her tantrum isn’t going to help. I need you to help me, Blake, I know you didn’t sign up for this but…

-Hey, no worries, man! I can do it, no problem, seriously! She’ll hate it though…

-She has to let it _go_ already. She’ll understand, she won’t like it, but my health is more important than that. I need you to tell her for me. Can you do that?

-Yeah… - I get lost in the memory of Gwen.

Her smile, her eyes, her soft skin…

-How did it go today? - Horace asks.

-I think I made some progress, but I can’t say for sure…

-Can I give you a piece of advice?

- _Please_!

-I see the way you look at her, Blake. Gwen is a beautiful girl and she’s smart and you’ll find out that she can be hilarious and sweet too. But she doesn’t take change easily and God knows this might be the biggest change of her life so far. Whatever you do, don’t listen to her. She doesn't know how to ask for what she wants and I couldn’t watch her heart break into pieces again.

-I’m not following…

-You are allowed to have a crush on her, you are allowed to love her and care for her. Blake, I’m not your friend when I say this; don’t you _dare_ break her heart. She’s fragile and precious and perfect and I won’t let some _hillbilly_ kill her soul. Do you understand?

I nod quickly. _Ouch_. That kinda hurt...

-Ok. She’s a great girl, Blake and I love her very much. When she dances she just pours her heart out and it’s hard not to fall for her.

-I could’ve sworn you two were a couple…

-Yeah, we would’ve been if we weren’t so different. We just always worked better like this. Our relationship didn’t need to change. The tension between you two though… That’s something else.

-I don’t understand… What tension?

-It’s like you’re ready to jump her anytime. - he laughs and pats my back.

-Oh… - I frown uncomfortably.

The salvation comes when Gwen opens the door, peeking inside.

-There you are! Ace, Mrs. Flavia is looking for you! 

Horace gives me one last look and then he leaves Gwen and I alone in the room.

-Is everything ok? - she asks.

-Horace told me something and I’m not sure how I’m supposed to tell you…

-Is it bad? 

-No, but you won’t like it… Horace hasn’t been feeling too well lately. He’s tired and weak and he’s genuinely worried about his health situation. He won’t be able to do the Christmas show… - I say, preparing myself to hear her shouting, screaming, throwing. 

Instead, she stares into my eyes a little lost. I watch her go from confused, to angry, to sad in just a few seconds, before her eyes get glossy and a tear makes its way down her cheek. She looks at me, hopeless and I open my arms to take her in for a hug, which she takes, eagerly.

-I know it’s hard. I know a lot of things are changing, but please, _stop_ pushing me away. I’m here to help. - I speak slowly.

-I know - she sniffs as she breaks our embrace, making me feel incomplete - I thought about what you said and you’re right. I thought that if I was dancing it would be enough, but it’s not. I don’t remember the last time I hung out with my friends, or had a day off… I was so obsessed with this dream of mine that I forgot about the important things in life. Horace shouldn’t be scared to tell me that he doesn’t feel good, that’s not what a partner does. I should be there for him, I should be the one to tell him that everything is going to be ok…

-It’s not too late, you know? He loves you, he’ll understand.

-Thanks, Blake… Sorry for… _you know_ …

-I’m glad I could help. We’re rehearsing tonight, right?

-Yeah, sure. I finish at seven!

-Ok, good luck! - she runs away, taking my heart with her.

I’m left alone, standing there like a fool, catching feelings for a girl who doesn’t even want me to be there. _How wonderful!_ I take the shoes out of the backpack and I get dressed in my training attire, a black, tight turtleneck, my black straight pants and my shoes. I put on some music and I warm up. I dance, messing around for hours. I go through all ten dances and I don’t waste any time, taking no breaks. I try to perfect my technique, I try to make more progressive moves and I don’t even hear Gwen entering the room. I dance around and when I turn towards the door, I see her and I jump a little.

-Holy smokes! You scared the _shit_ out of me! - I say, slightly in shock.

-Sorry… I didn’t want to interrupt… You’re a great dancer, I wish you hadn’t stopped. - she says and I see her surprise _herself._

-Thank you… - I say, smiling - It’s easier dancing with a partner. _Shall we?_ \- I give her my hand, which she takes eagerly and I pull her body close to mine.

We dance and we form a connection, the connection that Horace was talking about. A strong chemistry between partners makes for the best performances. It’s something that you simply need to have, you can’t really obtain it through training. That’s why it’s important to get along with your dance partner. We get lost into the quiet music and we keep on dancing, even after the song has faded. I break our position slowly and she looks me in the eyes. We share a moment that’s easily faded as we come back to our senses. We rehearse together the rest of the evening, leaving the studio at around nine p.m. As we go outside into the parking lot, we split ways, her going to her car and me going to mine. 

-I see you kept the pick-up! - she smiles.

-I did. I like this car a lot… - she nods, her smile fading away - Good night, Gwen! - I say slowly and she smiles again.

-Good night, Blake! 

The second I get to Mrs. Flavia, I make sure to call my mom and tell her how I’ve been. She is the most supportive person I know and she is confident that everything will be fine between Gwen and I. We started making progress, today she was a lot more welcoming and warm than yesterday. She’s still a little stiff, but it’s more than I can ask of her. 

-Is she pretty? - she asks.

-Yes, but what does it have to do with everything that I just said?

-Blake, you had two partners your whole life, both lovely girls. You didn’t make any efforts for you to get along with either of them, yet here you are, buying flowers and renting cars to take this girl out somewhere. It’s wonderful, believe me it is, just be careful, ok? If things don’t work out, your dream might have to suffer…

-Why does everyone think that we’re going to hit it off? Yes, she’s pretty, yes, I like her, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to marry her, for God’s sake! Poor girl doesn’t even like me!

-Or she likes you too much… She hoped she wouldn’t like you, but she does, which makes the mission of _hating_ you a lot harder. 

-All I know is that she is not ready for a friendship, let alone a relationship. Don’t you think y’all got a little ahead of yourselves?

-Maybe, but the next time you see her and you feel your stomach doing a flip, remember my words, Blakey! 

I end the call with my mom and I feel my stomach rumbling. Horace’s words are ringing in my head as I try to mind my sandwich in peace, but I fail miserably, not being able to get him off my mind. Mrs. Flavia walks into the kitchen.

-You impressed me, I have to admit. I didn’t think you’d make her come around so easily… - she says.

-Me neither, honestly. We still have a long way to go, though.

-I heard you two will be dancing together at the Christmas show. 

-Yeah, Horace asked me to replace him.

-You might want to start rehearsing for that. Winter is in a month and December is a very busy time for us. Horace and Gwen have the finals at university, the kids are preparing for the show and my arthritis starts acting up! - she says, making me laugh.

-Ok, I’ll talk to Gwen about it. It would be a good idea if we started working some more.

-You didn’t understand… Horace giving you his place for the show means that they approved of you. You should consider moving here temporarily, Blake. You did it, the trial period is over! 

- _Holy shit_ … - I whisper in shock and she laughs.

-Go on, go to bed, it’s been a long day. You’ll talk to your parents tomorrow and you’ll see what you have to do. - she walks towards the exit of the kitchen.

-Mrs. Flavia? - she stops, turning around - _Thank you!_

-Welcome to the family, Blake! - she smiles sweetly.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! Please let me know what you think! 🙏


	3. Issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here with another chapter! Enjoy!

_ Gwen’s POV _

  
  


-Ace? Can I talk to you? - I approach him.

-Sure, what’s up?

-I want to apologize… You should feel comfortable telling me anything, especially regarding your health condition. I’m sorry if you felt like you couldn’t tell me the truth…

-Gwen, it’s not that, ok? I just… I know that this whole thing broke your heart… I know it’s a lot for you and I also know it’s my fault. I promised myself to kill the one who’s going to mess with your life, yet here I am, doing _exactly_ that!

-Don’t say that! You didn’t choose to get sick. I’m doing alright… Blake’s a good guy, he made me understand a few important things about life and I came to the conclusion that I can’t control everything. Including this. Blake reminded me that everything happens for a reason.

-Easy, tiger! He is a good guy, but we’ve only known him for a couple of days…

-Oh my God! Stop that! - I slap his chest playfully and he places his hand there, grunting - Are you ok? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to… - he starts laughing - You’re going to end up in hell! - I say, pretending to be upset.

He starts laughing and we look at each other, both tearing up, knowing that there are going to be less and less moments like these, as time passes by. Blake enters the room.

-Hi guys! Am I interrupting? - he asks.

-Not at all! I was just leaving! - Ace says.

-Hey! - he says, softly. 

- _Hi_ … - I look at the ground.

-Look, I figured that since we’re doing the Christmas show together, I should probably start looking for a place of my own here… I have to go back home and grab a few more stuff… Make it official…

-Ok…

-I’ll leave tomorrow morning and I should be back by next week. Is that ok with you?

-Sure…

-Are you going to say more than just words with one syllable?

-I don’t know what to say… You do what you think is best, I mean, I understand that staying with Mrs. Flavia isn’t really an option…

-Yeah, but what do you think about it? What’s going through your mind right now? I can see you thinking…

-I just… You moving here makes it official, as you said. Reality hits hard… I’m ok, I promise. I think it’s a great idea, owning your own place. - he senses my hesitancy. 

-Ok, I get it, you’re not going to tell me what you think, that’s ok, baby steps… - he says, turning around.

-My parents want to meet you. - I say quickly.

He turns around with a questioning look.

-Sorry?

-My parents, they… They live in Anaheim and they are basically very involved in my career. They sponsored Horace and I, my father’s business paid our plane tickets, our stay, they even gave us matching luggage for advertising. Since Ace and I are no longer dancing together they want to meet the guy who they’ll be sponsoring from now on… - I explain.

-And you want me to meet them this weekend… - he understands.

-Yes. They’re very busy, plus, we’re having a family reunion, my sister and her family will be there too. 

-It’s a little weird… Do you want to come to Oklahoma to meet _my_ family as well? - he mocks.

-Look, Blake, my family is seen as very important people in the business world. There are plenty of events that we will dance to for great money, ok? My sister is also very well known and I have to keep up with them. You’ll understand once you come to dinner. It’s a three piece suit kind of thing. 

-What?! I don’t think I own a three piece suit…

-Then we’re going shopping for one.

-Wait… You come from a… _rich_ family? How rich are we talking here?

-Private school, expensive cars, maids… that’s what we’re talking about. My family has always been wealthy and I need you to make a good impression, ok? I’m not asking you to act like someone you’re not, I just want you to make an effort. Please!

-Of course, I’ll do my best! I’m kind of nervous now…

-I didn’t want to tell you, I was going to make up some excuse to save you from this dinner, but that would only make it worse. We need to buy you a suit and maybe some new shoes… Meet me here tomorrow morning. I have a few hours before uni and we should get it all sorted in time.

-Ok… Should I be worried, will they dissect me or something?

-I don’t really know what they want, to be honest. They always invited Ace to parties and stuff, but they’ve known him for ages. I’m not sure what they want from you. We'll see, either way, I’m not ashamed to take you there, you’re a gentleman and they’ll appreciate your respectful behavior. They’ll probably ask about your family, your past… It’s all a test.

- _How wonderful!_ \- he says, sarcastically.

-See you tomorrow! - I smile at him.

-See ya!

* * *

  
  


I shouldn’t be worried about this. Blake is much more educated than Ace, I mean he comes from a better family. He is handsome, he looks well, he is clean and smart; they have no reason not to like him, right? Oh, but it’s my parents we’re talking about. Mother will always have something to criticize and daddy will most certainly forget to listen and make Blake feel uncomfortable. No. I need to trust him, he’s going to be just fine. 

-I was thinking about the dinner… Do I need to get another car? Won’t they like my pick-up? - Blake says as he gets out of his pick-up in front of the studio.

-We’re not going with your car. They’ll send a driver for us at my place. 

- _Come again?!_ \- he raises his brows.

-It’s a fancy dinner, as I said. We’re celebrating my father’s business, he just made another very successful deal. It’s a special occasion, that’s why I’m asking you to do all of these things. Don’t get me wrong, they always exaggerate, but this time especially.

-I understand… Let’s go!

I drive all the way to Hollywood and we get into a suit shop, where I spot my friend, Marshall.

-Gwen, dear! I haven’t seen you in ages! - he hugs me tightly - How can I help you today?

-I’m here with my new partner, Blake, this is my friend Marshall. 

-Oh, a new partner? Hi, dear, nice to meet you! 

-You too! - Blake looks at me as they shake hands. 

-He’s meeting the family… - I say quietly and Marshall looks at Blake up and down.

-Oh, that’s a big deal… I have something for you, come with me! - he takes Blake in the back and Blake gives me a desperate look.

He mouths a quick “what are you doing” and I start laughing as Marshall drags him to the changing room. I stick around and I search for some cufflinks and also a few ties. When I go in the back, I see Blake dressed in a beautiful navy blue suit, fitted perfectly on his body and the first thing that stands out is his incredible pair of ocean blue eyes. He looks at me through the mirror and I break off our gazes, feeling myself blush. 

-This is my favourite too! - Marshall says, smiling mischievously at me - I think it complements his eyes… - he winks.

-Yeah, it looks very good on you. How do you like it? - I say.

-I like it. How much is it though?

-Don’t worry about that, this is on me!

-No way! - he shakes his head.

-Blake, you’re doing all of this because of me, ok? Money isn’t a problem, we just need this to be perfect.

-You might want to get some matching shoes with it, your father will appreciate it. - Marshall says, on a more serious note.

-Yes, of course, we’re going next door after this. 

We settle on that suit and a couple of ties, along with the surprise pair of cufflinks that I bought for him as well. We move to the shoe shop next door and we buy a new pair of black shoes for him as well and then we get going, having finished shopping for the day. 

-I have class in two hours. We could go and eat something. My treat! - I say as I drive through the tall buildings of Hollywood. 

-Your treat? No way, this whole shopping trip was your treat. We’re done spending money for the day. - he says.

-I just wanted to prepare you some more for tomorrow. It’s a lot to take in, believe me. Why don’t we go over to my place? We could order in or something.

-Or I could cook something. It's the least I can do! - he offers.

-Ok, then, it’s a plan. Just… Promise me you won’t judge, ok?

-No, of course not! - he says, genuinely.

We arrive at my apartment building and we get out of the car. We walk in and we take the elevator to the last floor. I live in a penthouse, two blocks away from the studio. It’s not a small apartment and it’s definitely not cheap. I have an incredible view from my balcony, not to mention all the modern decor. That’s why I told him not to judge. It’s a little much for a nineteen year old to live alone, especially in such a wonderful penthouse. As we enter through the door, we meet the unbelievable view that can be seen through the large windows of my living room. I hear Blake gasp slightly.

-This is where you live? - he asks.

-Yes. It’s a lot, I know. - I say, turning around to face him. 

He scans the room, taking in the surroundings. 

-You have a cat! - he observes.

-This is Snow, my roommate! - I say, picking up my white kitty. - You’re not allergic, are you?

-No, no, I actually love cats! - he says, petting Snow lightly. 

Snow starts purring in my arms and we stand like that for a little while.

-Come on, have a seat! - I say, walking towards the couch. - Would you like some coffee?

-Yes please! 

-I know this is overwhelming. - I start.

-Yeah, I don’t feel that comfortable… - he admits - I just thought your apartment would be a little smaller. Don’t get me wrong, this place is amazing! I just wouldn't dream of living in a place like this on my own… Your parents must really love you!

-I wouldn’t say that, but yeah, I guess they don’t hate me… - he looks at me a little confused.

I start the coffee machine and I go around the kitchen island, moving to sit next to him on the couch.

-My parents and I have a very formal relationship… My mother has always criticized me and she always judged everything that I did and, according to her, I never did anything right. I’m a perfectionist and I try to make people like me, you were a special case… - we both chuckle - The fact that I was never able to please her made an impact on me and I have some issues in that direction. Mrs. Flavia was the mother figure, she was the one who made me the person I am today. My mother wasn’t as involved, all she cared about was that I didn’t embarrass the family… My dad was always working very hard and he wasn’t around much, but he was the one who always showed my sister and I a lot of affection. He really loves us and he's the best father I could have asked for. However, him not being around much meant that our mother owned the control in regards to our education. They were set on sending me off to college, become a lawyer or a judge. I had different plans and so, when I told them that I applied to arts school instead, they weren’t happy. 

I look down at Snow who cuddled up to me. 

-They sent me off to LA to pursue my dream, but ever since then, our relationship hasn’t been the best. They don’t think that dancing is good enough for me, they say that I have potential to do much more than that, except that I don’t want anything else. Every now and then, they put some money into my account and we talk whenever they have something to tell me. My dad calls me when he isn’t around mom sometimes, just to see how life is treating me. Usually, those conversations take at least an hour, when we laugh and talk and bond. He understands that this is what I want to do and I think he’s proud of me. I love him with all my heart for not shutting me out like my mother did. She still holds a grudge for what happened and she thinks that I’ll come to the conclusion that she had been right this whole time, but in reality, with every day that passes by, I thank myself for not giving up on what I love most.

Blake listens closely, frowning his brows a little, trying to make sense of everything. 

-My sister is a veterinarian. She is the pride and joy of the Stefani clan. I love her so much and we talk daily. She’s my best friend. She is married to a doctor and she has two amazing kids. I’m very close to her, but she and I are always busy and we never really have the time to meet and have a proper get-together. She sends over the kids every now and then to spend the night at my place. They’re the best, they make me feel a little less lonely.

The coffee machine beeps and I stand up, going over to the kitchen, continuing my story.

-Ace and Mrs. Flavia are the closest to a real family. We’re together all the time, we always talk to each other, we’re there for each other. Ace especially. We traveled the world together and the expensive holidays that my parents took me on are nothing compared to the adventures Ace and I have had. I will be forever grateful for my parents, but they never made me feel loved, only criticized and imperfect. The only way they can’t judge me is when I dance. I’m a world champion, there’s nothing that they can do about that; I’m one of the best. My mother can’t hurt me when I dance, it’s my safe zone. My family has always been a closed one, we never really spoke about our feelings, so I bottled them up. I let it all out when I’m dancing.

I hand Blake the coffee cup and he thanks me quietly. Our hands make contact and I feel some shivers running up and down my spine. 

-This is why Ace is very important to me. He is more of a relative than either one of those who share my actual blood. He’s the closest thing I have to family. It’s hard letting him go. His family isn’t the best either, my parents took him under their wing and if there’s something that my mother approved of in my whole life, it was Horace.

-That’s why this dinner is so important to you… - Blake puts two and two together.

-Exactly. These people are very fancy. We’re having dinner at this Italian restaurant that has a dress code and everything. They have live music and dim lights, the perfect place for a family get-together, isn’t it? - I say mockingly.

-Yeah, I get it. Look, Gwen, I’ll try my best, I promise… - he says.

-I know you will. I just wanted you to know that this dinner is a huge deal and I need you to be as formal and respectful as possible.

-I promise.

I stare down at my cat for a little while. I just told my story to him, I’m a little more vulnerable than I am usually in his presence. It’s probably the third time he made me want to open up to him, a performance that not a lot of people had the chance to achieve. If there is one thing that my mother taught me was how to shield myself from judging eyes and I find myself exposing my emotions, showing weakness to this stranger.

-My life has always consisted of being disciplined and devoted to a career. But there’s nothing I want more than a close family. I miss that feeling of pure parental love and I try to get it from wherever I can, Horace, Mrs. Flavia, even Snow. It may sound pathetic, but it’s the truth. 

-It’s not pathetic at all! I couldn’t imagine life without my family. I can’t even begin to understand the feelings that cover your heart. Thank you for telling me this. I don’t take it for granted and I promise to keep it safe. I want you to know that I believe in you and that I know your mother will come round, I’m certain of this. You are incredible and the more I look at what you’ve achieved at such a young age, the more you grow in my eyes. - he stares right into my soul - I don’t know if that piece of information is worth anything to you, but I felt like I had to say it. 

-Thank you, Blake... It means a lot to me, actually. This whole thing that you’re doing means a lot to me…

There’s a comfortable moment of silence where Blake takes a sip of his coffee, complementing it. 

-Who was that guy from the store? Marshall? - he asks.

-Oh, he is a shopping assistant who knows my parents. He is the one who provides all the suits for my father. 

-And what business is your father involved in?

-He owns Hotel Metropolis all over the world. It’s a five star hotel, along with a casino and restaurant. It’s very fancy and it brought a lot of success. The business runs in my dad’s family for generations, he made a fortune out of it, plus all the things he added and changed. I’ve had money all my life, but I’m anything but rich.

-I could say the same thing. My step dad owns an alcohol business, not nearly as successful as your hotel chain, but it brought us a privileged life back in Oklahoma. However, for me, success means being truly happy, dancing, with a family of my own. That’s what I really want.

-Me too... I want to be a mom. One who will love her children unconditionally. I want to give what I wasn’t given. 

-I saw the way you are with kids. I think you’d make for a great mother... I mean it! - Blake says.

-You really think so?! Thanks, Blake! - he smiles sweetly at me and I am once again at loss of words. 

-I’m getting a little hungry, why don’t I start cooking? - he stands up, going towards the kitchen.

-Sure, I think I have plenty of food in the fridge. What did you have in mind?

-Well, I make really good tacos! - he says proudly.

-Yum, ok, let me go get the tortillas out of the pantry! 

I turn on the Spotify playlist and we cook together, talking some more. We need to go to my tailor and order some costumes for the championship, so that we’ll match on stage. We talk a little bit about that and then, a slower song comes on. Blake leaves the knife on the table and he stretches out his hand.

-Dance with me. - he says, taking my hand in his.

I get closer to him, following his lead as we sway from right to left. Our bodies are stuck together and I feel goose bumps appear all over my skin. We look at each other, getting lost in the relaxing melody. Once the song comes to an end, we stop swaying, looking at each other like fools. Our faces are very close and his eyes shoot mine with warmth and kindness. What is this feeling? What is he doing to me.

Snow is the one to interrupt the moment with her hungry meow. We both jump to opposite sides of the kitchen island, as if our embrace started to burn. We look at each other, before laughing uncomfortably. We get back to our tacos, pretending like nothing happened. Blake takes the lead at the stove, while I clean the little messes that we made. I feed Snow and then we eat as well, not making another sound. 

-Wow! Your tacos really are amazing!

- _Our_ tacos. You were a huge help! - he is just being sweet.

-We make a good team… - I admit and he gives me a slightly shocked look.

-We do. - he agrees.

We finish our lunch and then we get going, as I have one last class for the week.

-Thank you very much for the suit! - he says, as we part ways in the studio’s parking lot.

-Thank you for… _Everything!_ \- I say.

He looks a bit confused on whether or not to hug me, so I take the initiative and I hug him, feeling our heartbeats connect. 

-Everything will be fine tomorrow. I can feel it.

-For you, it will, but for me it won’t. My mom will definitely say something to make me feel bad. She will purposefully try to hurt me, just so I would feel an ounce of guilt. All she’ll manage to do is push me away. 

Blake loosens his grip on my back, looking at me.

-I will be there to remind you of the person you really are. You are not alone in this, ok? I’m doing this for you, not some stupid sponsorship.

He leaves me completely speechless. I stand there, looking at him like a fool and his smile warms up my heart, making me believe him. We eventually pull away and we get into our cars, driving away separately.

The whole class at uni is a waste of time. I’m not able to concentrate on one bit and all I think about is Blake and tomorrow’s agenda. I’ll survive, like I always have, but what happens if they decide not to like him? What happens then? No. Blake is lovely, he will pass this test, I’m sure of it. Or at least, I have hope.

The class takes about two hours and then, I leave for the studio directly. Saturdays are usually the days when we have individual lessons with the kids. Group sessions are meant for everyone, whether they compete or not, but individual classes are mainly for the pairs who have competitions and contests. So, I arrive at the studio, only to find Blake rehearsing alone. I go into the changing room, putting on my training dress and my latin shoes. Then, I make my way to the ballroom and I do a little warm-up, before joining Blake. 

-You look very good in this outfit, I’ve been meaning to tell you… - he says into my ear. 

-Thank you! - I say, smiling.

He is good for me. He compliments me and helps me, he balances my stiff attitude with his warm and open nature.

We’re rehearsing the rumba, a Cuban, latin dance, also known as the “love dance”. It’s slow and sensual and it requires a lot of swaying your hips, along with delicate touches. You caress the floor with your feet, getting lost into the ambiance. Blake and I have a great connection and on the dancefloor, you need to send a certain message with this dance. In rumba, even if you hate your partner, you have to act like they’re the love of your life. Well, in Blake and I’s case we don’t think we need to act. On the contrary, we need to stop acting in order to seem like we’re in love, but that is exactly why I have to stay strong and fight my feelings. You don’t love him! You can’t! You’ve known him for a week!

A week where I learned more about myself than in nineteen years. A week where I hurt and I changed. A week where I grew as a person.

We dance and I avoid looking into his eyes, but the way his hand travels on my body, guiding my moves makes me feel treasured and protected.

-Why can’t you look at me? - he says, never stopping the movement with his hips.

I keep quiet and my dancing gets worse progressively. He stops.

-Did I do something wrong? - he asks.

-No, why? - I say, acting like I don’t know what he’s talking about.

-We were doing a little something and then you turned rigid out of the sudden...

He stares deep into my soul and I feel sorry for lying to him. The truth is I felt too much too soon and I wasn’t prepared for it. It took me by surprise. Our intense moment is interrupted by the children who came for the individual session.

-Get ready, kiddos! We have a lot of work to do! - I try to act like nothing happened, but Blake isn’t having it.

-I’ll be back once you finish. We can train some more this evening, ok? - his voice is so soft, it makes me want to cry.

-Ok… - I whisper.

I go back to my class, trying to control the little devil who is tempting me to give in to my emotions. I felt so much that I’m not sure my heart can take it. It could just be something physical, right? 

Ace got to the studio with his own pair of dancers right when I finished. While his kids were warming up, I took up the courage to tell Ace what happened. I need his advice.

-Ace, my parents want to meet Blake. I went and bought him a new suit and I also told him about them… Any pieces of advice? 

Ace looks at me with a goofy smile.

-Someone is very nervous about meeting the parents in the next room a well… - he says.

-What? He asked you about my parents?

-Yup! He wants to make a good impression. He was a little startled and I had to tell him something, so I’ll tell you exactly what I told him. Stop _lying_ to yourselves. Be who you really are and your parents will appreciate it. I did the same and they liked me. Imagine how much they’ll love Blake once he starts talking. He got much more education than I ever did, plus, the guy knows a lot of stuff! Your dad will be intrigued and your mom will most certainly love him! But please, give in to your emotions Gwen. If not, you’ll only make this situation more awkward and you don’t want that.

-Did he tell you something? - I ask.

He is being awfully suggestive.

-He didn’t have to. - Ace winks at me and he goes back to his kids, leaving me with my dangerous thoughts.

I go into the next ballroom and once I lock eyes with him, I do exactly what Ace told me to; I give in to my emotions. I smile and Blake smiles back, relieved. There it is; the little devil who was tempting me to open up has now turned into my guardian angel. Who would have thought?

-Are you ready? - he asks.

-Yes! 

We dance and this time, I let go of some of the tension, not being able to hide from him. The way he holds me close to his body, the way he guides me through the song, the way we melt together… it’s all very overwhelming and as we break our position, I see Ace looking at us. 

-How is it? - I ask.

-I love it! I think you two make a great pair. You could work more on the music though, it’s too perfect. A little delay is what you need; make it a little more emotional. Apart from that, Blake, brother, you've improved a lot since you came here.

-Yeah, I didn’t want to fall behind, so I was very motivated. - Blake says.

-That’s amazing! Don’t lose your motivation! Gwen, dear, you’re flawless, as always. I felt it though, the worry. Stop it. What happens tomorrow can’t be controlled, not by you. Try to loosen up a little. Why don’t you guys dance a little rumba? Let’s see what you’ve been working on.

Ace is doing this on purpose. I look at Blake who looks at me with the same scared face. We get ready and Ace turns on the music. The moment Blake looks at me, I stop hiding and I put all of my emotions in this dance. Blake’s touches make shivers run up and down my spine and I move my hips from one side to another, trying to make him lose his mind, just like he’s been doing with me. If last time I couldn’t even look him in the eyes, now I can’t take my eyes off him and I’m not sure if I even want to. The song comes to an end and those two minutes which were once too long, are now not long enough. We stop dancing and we notice that Ace is no longer there. We turn into stone in that position, sharing a body, our faces very close to each others’. I swallow roughly and Blake sighs. I feel his grip getting a little looser and we break off eventually, rehearsing some more. Now, exhausted both physically and psychically, we exit the studio together and Blake hugs me goodbye. He squeezes me tightly, I look at him and he looks at me. 

He lets go of my body and I hate it. I miss his big hands on me, I miss his touch. 

-Goodnight, Gwen! - he says, reluctantly.

-Goodnight, Blake! See you tomorrow! 

We smile at each other and I make a silent prayer that God will show me whether this is worth exploring or not… this… _relationship_...   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please, let me know how you're liking the story so far!


	4. I just want you to love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeekk!! I'm so excited for the next chapter, but for now, here's a little drama, just a little though, cause I can't handle any more sadness in the world. Update coming soon, as always! Enjoy!!

_ Blake’s POV _

  
  


Mrs. Flavia greets me the moment I step foot into the house.

-Blake, dear! So? How did this day treat you? - she asks nicely.

-Well, today was both emotionally exhausting _and_ physically draining, so it was a good day! - I say and she laughs.

-What happened? 

We go into the kitchen where she starts making some tea.

-Well, I started my day looking for a suit for a very special occasion tomorrow. Gwen’s parents want to meet me. She said that I need a new suit, so we went shopping together.

-Yes, of course! I don’t even know how I forgot! Gwen’s parents are _very_ involved in her career.

What is she talking about? Her parents sent her off _on her own_ … They _abandoned_ her...

-That’s not what _she_ said. - I fight.

-Oh, so she told you the truth! - she says, very pleased - I didn’t know if she trusted you enough to tell you the real story. She must have faith in you, Blake. 

-I need as much advice as I can get. Anything that might help?

-Sit with me! - she says, pointing towards the bar stools of the kitchen island. - Gwen has lived a constant battle with herself. She was caught in the middle of a very hard choice; whether she followed her heart, or her brain. You see, Gwen aims to please and trying to make her mother understand her, was always her priority. Well, there came a time when she had to choose. She chose with her heart, she’s never been happier. Horace’s condition changed it all. 

Realization kicked in. 

-Family is one of the most important things to Gwen, but her parent’s priority was never their family and that hurt Gwen, she _still_ aches for it. Her parent’s approval means a lot to her.

-And what happens if they don’t approve of me?

-Then Gwen has to make yet another hard choice; whether she wants to fight for you or not. _She will._ Blake, make it worth the fight. 

-Everyone seems to be _so_ afraid of these people… I don’t understand… - I say.

-Blake, you came from a loving family. I’m sure your mother only cared about your happiness and your well-being. Gwen… she raised herself… She learnt how to face this world alone, with a little guidance from me. Her mother was always busy working alongside her father and all she cared about was that Gwen was doing what she was told to, but Gwen’s smarter than that. She always fought for what she loved, for what she believed in and unfortunately, it all comes with a price. - Mrs. Flavia explains.

She pours the tea into a little cup, adding some honey. She comes back next to me on the stool and she hands me the cup. 

-I suggest you take care of Gwen tomorrow. Be yourself, but be careful at what you say and the way you say it. Other than that, there’s nothing you can do. Gwen will probably lose her mind tomorrow morning, so I advise you to go and get ready at her place. This way, she won’t call you every other minute.

-Got it! Thanks, Mrs. Flavia! - I point to the cup in my hand.

-My pleasure. Go get some rest, Bake. After tomorrow, I promise you’re _done_ proving yourself.

She stands up and leaves me alone, lost in my thoughts. _You’re done proving yourself_ … Man, that sounds good… Today was a lot and I felt a lot. I think I’m falling in love very quickly and I’m not sure if that’s a good thing. It’s like I’m falling out of a plane, but no parachute. That’s what I feel like. Adrenaline, fear, curiosity.

I could love her.

I go to my room eventually and I go directly to bed. I have to be the best version of myself tomorrow, so I need all the sleep that I can get.

* * *

  
  
  


I wake up with my stomach tied up in knots. Butterflies all over and this nauseating feeling makes me stand up and run to the bathroom. Luckily, I manage to calm these emotions and I get into the shower, washing away the nerves. I scrub so well that my skin starts hurting and once I’m done, I brush my teeth, trim my scruff, then wash my face. I put on a pair of jeans and a nice shirt and then I put my new suit in the fancy sack, leaving Mrs. Flavia’s place. I drive to the closest Starbucks, buying us some coffee and then I go to Gwen’s place. I knock on her door and when she opens, I meet her eyes, almost dropping the coffees.

-Blake? What are you doing here so early?

-I knew you were going to lose your mind this morning, so I came to spend some time with you.

She opens the door for me to get in. She’s only wearing her robe and I’m seriously distracted. 

-I brought you some coffee! - I say, placing the cups on the table.

-Thank you! - she smiles - I assume Mrs. Flavia told you to come here…

-Yes, she did. It was a suggestion, but I wanted to come. I know what we can do to calm some of the nerves. That’s why I need you to get ready, while I make something to eat. - I say and she smiles again.

-You have to stop cooking for me, I might get used to it... - she says.

-And I might want you to… - I smile and she blushes.

Seeing her like this, sleepy, with no makeup on does something to me. I want her to be the last thing I see when I go to sleep and the first thing I see when I wake up. She turns around, the flirtatious moment becoming too much for the both of us. Once I’m alone in the kitchen, I start making some eggs, I fry some bacon and then, I whip out some pancakes. When she comes back, she is wearing a nice pair of skinny jeans and a cozy sweater, her hair falling on her shoulders. She gasps when she sees all the food on the table.

-Woow!! This smells amazing! - she sits at the table, smiling contentedly.

We eat breakfast in silence and she compliments my cooking. I can’t take my eyes off of her, she blows my mind. She’s too preoccupied with her pancake to notice me staring, but once she locks eyes with me, I feel a little embarrassed.

-What? Do I have something on my face? - she asks, whipping her mouth.

-No, no… I was just… Looking at you… You look very good today! You’re very beautiful. - I say, tearing my eyes away onto my plate. 

Suddenly, she grabs my hand on the table, forcing me to look at her. 

-Thank you, Blake! - it’s the most genuine thing I’ve ever heard.

I know that she wasn’t talking about me complimenting her. She is thankful that I’m helping her. I nod, giving her one of my best smiles and she retracts her hand from mine. Once we finish eating, I take care of the dishes while she finishes getting ready. I load up the dishwasher, then I hear Snow meowing.

-Hi, girl! Are you hungry? - I say, picking her up.

She purrs in my hands as I pet her white, fluffy fur. I keep her close to my chest, moving to the couch to wait for Gwen there. Snow keeps me company and she falls asleep in my hands. She’s very therapeutic; she calmed all my nerves with her relaxing, continuous purr. 

-She’s picky about strangers. Consider yourself lucky now that she approves of you. - Gwen says, as she enters the living room.

-One family member down, twenty more to go. - I say and her smile turns a little bitter - Come on! We’re going for a little walk. - I say, suddenly.

-Wait, what?

-Yeah, come on! - I take her hand, guiding her to the front door. 

We put our coats on and we get going. 

-Where are we going this time?

-To the beach. - I say.

I open the door of my pick-up truck for her and she gets in, smiling gratefully. I drive to the beach and I park on the docks. We get out of the car and the ocean breeze covers our faces.

-The ocean calms me down. - I say - I came here almost every morning actually.

-Really? - she asks.

-Yes. I was very nervous, I wanted everyone to like me, so that I could fulfill my dream. _See?_ We’re not that different, are we? 

-No, we’re not… 

We walk along the beach, talking.

-I brought you here because I wanted you to feel this feeling. Freedom and courage. - I speak slowly - _This_ is how I’ve been feeling around you lately. 

We stop, looking at each other.

-How do you do that? - she asks.

-Do what?

-How is it so easy for you to speak about your feelings? 

-It’s easy to be myself around you. - I simply say.

-Blake, what are we doing? - she asks, as we almost enter that well-known trance.

-I have no idea, Gwen, but I feel something, something strong. - I say.

-Me too… I’m scared, Blake, this can’t be good.

-We don’t have to do anything, just please don’t push me away. - I take her hands in mine - We’ll take everything slow, maybe it’s just some _stupid_ attraction.

She nods, but we both know it’s much more than that.

-When I was little - she starts - I used to come to the ocean whenever life got too much. We were living right on the coast. I was always stressed about school and dance and my mother always pushed my limits so much, that every now and then I needed someone to listen. I used to think that the ocean was the only one who listened without judging. 

-Were there only bad memories of your mother? - I ask and she faces the ocean.

-No, of course not… It’s just that these memories stuck with me. There was this one time when we went to a family reunion and my mom started showing our relatives pictures of me dancing and she was absolutely raving about me. As a young girl, I did a lot of extra activities to keep me busy while my parents were working. I went to riding lessons, swimming lessons, piano lessons and obviously dance lessons. Every day was a new challenge and I was trying very hard to please everyone. When she complimented me in front of our family I felt like I finally did something right.

-I’m sure she must be very proud of you! She’s just too stubborn to admit it.

-Well, I stopped giving a shit a while ago. I started caring about my own happiness and now I only do whatever I like. It’s just that every time that we meet she knows exactly what to say to hurt me. 

We stand there in silence, listening to the waves crashing on the shore. The mild breeze makes our noses turn red and I see her shivering, so I hug her from the back, trying to keep her warm. I feel very relaxed right now and having Gwen in my arms makes this moment close to perfection. The only thing that’s missing is her knowing that my feelings are real and genuine. One day…

We stay like that for some time, before we get back to the car. I drive back to Gwen’s place and she makes us hot cocoa, then we sit on the couch talking some more. The time hits twelve o’clock and we order in some lunch, as Gwen starts getting ready for today’s event. She takes a shower and then she comes out with her hair wrapped up in a towel and a tiny robe on. We eat and then she disappears again, doing her makeup. Gwen let me use one of her bathrooms and I shower too, putting on my new suit. I take out the little comb I have and I wet it a little. I try to tame my wild curls and once I’m satisfied, I make sure to clean out all the little messes I made. I see Gwen getting out of her bedroom in a dark red, long dress, with a cut down one leg. Her hair is tied loosely at the back, her lips are blood red, her hazel eyes shining powerfully. I gasp at the beauty in front of me and she smiles, slightly embarrassed. 

-I didn’t think one could get more beautiful… - I find myself saying.

She doesn’t say anything and I get closer to her, as her smile fades away.

-I’m scared, Blake… - she whispers - I feel like I’m going to throw up just at the thought of having to see her…

-Hey, listen to me! - I say, cupping her face - We’re in this together, alright? Everything will be ok, I promise I will be the best version of myself, I’ll prove them that I am worthy, just focus on yourself. 

She nods, pulling me in for a hug. I keep her close to my chest, her gesture being a little unexpected. 

-Come on, we have one last stop before we get going - I say, breaking off our embrace.

-What stop? - she asks - Blake, we can’t be late… The car will be waiting for us...

-We won’t, I just need to get something, it’s a surprise…

-Speaking of surprises… - she says, as she gets out a little black box - I got you these, I thought they were fitted… 

I open the box, revealing a pair of elegant, silver cufflinks.

- _Gwen_ … This is too much…

-Look around you! I am relaxed, well fed and happy and it’s all because of you. Thank you, Blake! - she smiles.

I take off the other cufflinks which came with the shirt and Gwen takes out the new pair, helping me put them on. As she struggles to get them through, I look at her, trying to memorize this close moment. Who knows what will happen after tonight?

-All done - she says, letting go of my hand.

She catches me staring at her, but at this point she’s already used to it. I help Gwen with her coat and then we get going. We drive to a flower shop where I get two bouquets of flowers for Gwen’s mother and sister. I tell the florist to sneak a little arrangement for Gwen as well, maybe it’ll cheer her up a little more. When I get back to the car, Gwen’s eyes scan the bouquets and she makes a facial expression that is hard to read.

-I got some flowers for your mother and sister, maybe they’ll like me more… - as I get in the car, I reveal the sweet little flower arrangement that I got her and she gasps - These are for you as a reminder that no matter what happens tonight, tomorrow, these flowers will have opened their buds, filling the air with their scent, life goes on.

-I have a feeling I’m going to cry even before meeting my mother tonight… - she laughs - Thank you, Blake! You’re very sweet and thoughtful…

I smile at her, starting the engine, driving back to Gwen’s building where a fancy car is waiting for us. Gwen leaves her flower arrangement in my car and a guy gets out of the fancy vehicle. 

-Miss Gwen, always a pleasure to see you! - the middle-aged man says.

-You too, Bertram! - she gracefully gets in the car and I enter right after her.

The car is very elegant and when the driver turns around, Gwen jumps to hug him dearly.

-William!! I’m so happy to see you!

-Miss Gwen! You get more and more beautiful as the days are passing by… - the man says.

-Thank you, William! 

We get going and a dark window shows up out of nowhere, which divides the back seats from the ones in the front, giving Gwen and I some privacy.

-William was my personal driver. He was the one to take me everywhere, dance classes, riding lessons, school… I’ve known him ever since I can remember and he’s always been very loyal to my family. Any problem I had with anyone, he would be the first to know, but when I moved, my parents bought me a car of my own and I only see him when they send him to me… - Gwen says.

There’s a moment when I feel like I need to say what lays on my heart, whether she likes it or not.

-I know you can’t really see anything good in this thing, but try to look on the bright side; you are a powerful, independent woman who took her life in her hands and is succeeding at following her dreams. To me, that sounds a whole lot better than living in some fancy mansion, helpless and restrained. - I say and she smiles gratefully.

-Yeah, you’re right… This is the life that I wanted, after all, just not like this. 

-I know…

The rest of the car ride is pretty much silent and when we get to the fancy restaurant in Anaheim, I have to force my mouth closed from the shock. The restaurant is incredibly sophisticated and I immediately feel like I don’t belong. Bertram opens the car door and I get out of the car, helping Gwen, by taking her hand in mine. She frowns, her face getting stiff and nerves are starting to show.

-Show them strength, Gwen, otherwise, they’ll eat you alive. You have to show them that you got your shit together. Come on I’m right here, don’t forget that.

I see her features relax and to me, that is enough. Am I nervous? Nah, not really…

I am shitting my pants. There’s a lot of pressure on me and I don’t like it. Come on, Blake! The last time you’ll have to prove yourself…

We enter the restaurant and some guy helps Gwen take off her coat and then he helps me do the same, holding the flowers for me. We hand him our coats and I take back the bouquets, looking around. 

-Mr. and Mrs. Stefani are upstairs in the private room. They’re waiting for you! - he says.

Gwen takes in a long breath, thanking the man. We interlock our hands, climbing the carpet-covered stairs together. 

-Here we are... - she says, looking at the door at the end of the stairs.

I open the door and they all stand up from the table, greeting us. This private room seems to be a space meant for family gatherings and it has a nice touch of intimacy to it. Dennis and Patti Stefani. I hug Patti and the expensive perfume is the first thing I notice, then, when I hand her the bouquet, I notice her nervous facial expression. She’s just as vulnerable as Gwen is, her mother loves her, despite what Gwen thinks, she just doesn’t know how to show it. 

-Thank you, Blake! They're wonderful! - she says, smiling.

-Very nice to meet you, Mrs. Stefani! 

I go to Gwen’s sister, handing her the bouquet as well and as I hug her, she says, sarcastically:

-Don’t _ever_ look directly into her eyes again! 

I chuckle and when I pull away, she smiles sweetly at me.

-Thank you for the flowers, Blake! That’s very nice of you! 

Gwen’s sister Jen, is also gorgeous, she isn’t nearly as beautiful, though, not to me. Gwen’s dad shakes hands with me, giving me a friendly and warm look and the same with Todd, Jen’s husband.

I pull out a chair for Gwen and she sits next to her sister, after kissing her nephews. I take a seat next to her and she looks at me a little disoriented. I give her a small, encouraging smile and my gaze turns to everyone else. Mr. Stefani seems like a very nice guy, almost too nice for a businessman. He looks genuinely happy that his family is complete at last. Gwen’s mom, however, she has a poker face on and she’s avoiding Gwen’s look at all costs. Dennis was a little surprised that I pulled out the chair for Gwen and now I’m a little scared, the look he’s giving me being a little too serious.

-So, Blake! We’ve heard a lot about you! Mrs. Flavia is absolutely in love with you and she made sure to convince us of that fact. However, we wanted to meet you as well. You guys will be working a lot together and I need to make sure you’re not some criminal, before letting you spend so much time with my daughter. - he laughs.

-Of course! - I say.

-So, you’re from Oklahoma, right? How are you liking California so far?

-It’s alright… Very different from Oklahoma, but I could get used to it…

-We were talking to Mrs. Flavia earlier this week and we would love to see you two dancing sometime. 

-We’re doing the Christmas show together. - Gwen says.

-Oh really? So Horace is pretty much out of the picture already? - Patti says.

Boom. The bomb has dropped. I feel Gwen getting tense and my hand flies on her knee, squeezing a little. She throws her mother a displeased look.

-Horace hasn’t been feeling that well lately and he asked me to replace him. He is not out of the picture, he’s right there making very helpful suggestions and we both really appreciate him. - Gwen turns her head around, looking at me on the verge of having a mental breakdown.

I give her knee a good last squeeze before I retract my hand.

-And are you going to transfer from your old dance school now that you two are partners? - Dennis asks.

-I’m not sure yet, I’ll go to Oklahoma in a couple of days to make a battle plan with my family. I need to buy an apartment of my own here in LA and there’s a bunch of other things I need to sort out. We haven’t decided yet.

-We thought you’d be moving to LA for good. I mean, being a mixed pair means going back and forth, training both in California and Oklahoma. Is that what you want? - Jen asks Gwen and I.

-We didn’t go that far, I mean we’ve only known each other for a week. I honestly wouldn’t mind training in between states. After all, Stelian is an incredible coach as well, I’m sure he would be thrilled to have us. - Gwen says.

-Gwen, dear, how’ve you been? - Dennis asks eventually.

-Good… Emotional… 

Patti rolls her eyes.

-It’s been hard for me, you all know how much Ace means to me. This disease was definitely very sad news…

-Stop thinking about yourself for a minute, Horace is the one _truly_ suffering... - Patti attacks.

Once again, Gwen activates her defensive mode and I grab her knee. Instead of replying with something rude, she throws her mother yet another annoyed look.

-So, dad, what are we celebrating? - Gwen tries to change the subject.

-Well, I made a very interesting partnership with a ship company, meaning that we’re taking the hotel chain on the water as well! - Dennis says, excitedly.

-Wow, that’s amazing! - Todd says, excitedly.

Dennis goes on saying that they’ll be designing a cruise ship with the hotel’s name all over it, where people will have luxurious vacations on the water. It seems to me like a great business idea and I think they’ll have a huge success. Todd seems very interested in the conversation, so we divide into two little groups.

Gwen and I engage in a conversation with her nephews, along with Jen and Gwen’s parents are keeping Todd interested in their business.

-I missed you guys so much! - Gwen tells her nephews.

Stella and Leo. They’re two adorable kids who seem very close to Gwen. They love her a lot and she looks like she’d die for them with no setbacks. 

-You’re doing a great job! - Jen whispers across the table.

-Really? Do they like me? - I whisper back.

-Oh, I’m not talking about them, I’m talking about the crazy _blondie_ next to you. - she says, tilting her head in Gwen’s direction - She kept her calm and that’s _rare_ … - she smiles.

-That’s what I’m here to do! - I say, feeling proud of myself.

The rest of the night is pretty much quiet, Todd and Jen tell us some funny events that happened with the kids as I listen respectfully. Gwen, on the other hand, isn’t feeling herself at the moment. Ever since her mother attacked her earlier, she hasn’t talked much and I’m genuinely worried that if Patti says another mean thing, Gwen won’t be able to stop.

-Blake, dear, have we bored you with all the stories? - Patti asks.

-No, of course not! I’m sorry, my mind must have gone someplace else… - I say, looking at Gwen, only to find her staring at her lap.

-Have you thought of some new costume ideas? I was thinking maybe we should call Karla and have her make you guys some custom made outfits for this year’s championship… - Patti says, catching Gwen’s attention.

-Sure, I’ll think of something… - Gwen says.

-You do that! I’ll call her to make an appointment. Karla is our trusty tailor, she’s the one who makes all the costumes for the kids at the studio, she’s the sweetest! - Patti tells me.

-Oh, I know! There’s this baby blue dress that I saw once! It was free-falling, with a pleated skirt and the top part was tight on the body, with some interesting sleeves. It would be perfect for the show as well! - Gwen says a little more cheerfully.

I see her face lighting up with ideas and I love every minute of it. She was out of it this whole evening and I finally see a little involvement.

-We could make it a “Frozen” themed show! - I suggest.

-Yes! You would be just like Elsa! - Stella jumps in, excited.

-Baby blue with _your_ pale skin? Oh, I don’t think so! - Patti scoffs.

-Why not? I look good in pastel colors! - Gwen protests.

-So you _think!_ Not to mention the free-falling skirt, I mean you’ll look like a maid, for God’s sake! - Patti bites back.

Gwen gets defensive once again.

-What is your _problem?_ \- she asks, annoyed.

I grab her knee again, but this time, she’s too fired up.

-All evening you couldn’t even show a _bit_ of respect. All you did was throw hurtful remarks at me. Is it so hard for you to be _nice_ to me? - Gwen raises her voice a little.

Good thing that we’re in a private room, otherwise…

-Excuse me? What harm am I doing by speaking the truth? - Patti says.

-I think you know _exactly_ just how harmful your words are. - Gwen says, obviously hurt and waits a little bit until she says something else - If you’ll excuse me, I think I’ve lost my appetite. Please, continue without me, I’m going to the ladies room. - her voice drops in volume as she stands up gracefully, leaving the room.

- _Patti_ … - Dennis says annoyed.

-What? - she asks forcefully - She hasn’t called me _once_ in the three weeks that I haven’t seen her and _she_ talks about respect?! - she argues.

-She has every right to, mother. She’s right, you’ve been very rude to her this evening and she doesn’t deserve this. If you want her to call you, you could at least _pretend_ to be nice to her! - Jen says.

- _Girls!_ \- Dennis raises his voice - We have company! Sorry Blake… 

I look at my lap, debating whether I should keep my mouth shut, or tell the woman what I need to. Fuck it.

-If there is _one_ thing I learned about Gwen this week is that she is unique. Anyone our age is getting drunk, partying every night and messing around with the wrong people, but Gwen… If she’s not writing an assignment, then she’s working out, if she’s not teaching at the studio, then she’s in there, somewhere, rehearsing. This is her _one_ night out and something tells me she’ll spend it crying in her luxurious apartment because of something you said and that’s _not_ fair. Please, excuse me, I’m going to go check on her. - I say, standing up, following Gwen’s footsteps. 

I might have just fucked everything by saying that, but honestly, the anger I’m feeling right now is overshadowing any drop of rationality. I go to the restroom, hesitating in front of the ladies’ room. I clench my jaw and I enter a little scared, but I find Gwen alone in the bathroom, wiping her face in the mirror. Her eyes tear away from her reflection to meet with mine. 

-What are you doing here? - she asks. 

-I’m making sure you’re ok. - I get close to her and she throws her arms around my neck, squeezing me tightly in our hug. 

-I wanna go home… - she says in between sobs. 

-I know, I know… - I caress her back.

I hold her close to my body, trying to numb the pain and I feel her relax in my arms with every passing second. Once she did what she had to do, she breaks away, trying to fix her makeup.

-What did you tell them?

-You’re not going to like this… - I start.

She turns around, terrified.

-I told them that you work very hard all the time and that tonight was supposed to be your little getaway, but instead they kinda fucked it up… Not quite like that, but you get the idea… I couldn't keep my mouth shut, I’m sorry… I told them I’d come to make sure you’re ok… - ramble.

Her features become a little less tense and she whispers a “thank you”, getting back to her makeup.

-So? What now? - I ask.

-Now we go back in and sit at the table like nothing happened. Then, my father will probably be the one to start a new conversation and we sit there, listening respectfully till he decides it’s time to go. We stand up and go back to William who will hear all about tonight’s events, ending up crying in our beds, alone. - she says - You get used to it after three to four dinners with my fam. 

She walks past me, wanting to exit the room, but I catch her arm, turning her around.

-Or, you go up there and tell them once and for all who they’re dealing with. Gwen, this can’t go on forever…

-They won’t listen, Blake…

- _Make_ them listen! - I stare down into her eyes - Your sister backed you up. Even your father noticed your mother’s rude attitude. How long is this grudge going to hold on for? Put an _end_ to it.

-You’re right.

* * *

  
  
  


-Gwen! I was just telling your sister how wonderful your dress is! - Dennis says as we approach the table.

Everyone smiles as if they can’t see Gwen’s broken heart from miles away.

-Not now, dad. We’re not doing the whole “pretend like nothing happened” thing. Not tonight. I’m not going to go with this situation any longer. Mother, I know I never managed to get in your good graces, but this has gone too far. Yes, I haven’t called you in a while, yes, I disobeyed your wishes and yes, I’m a _terrible_ daughter, but have you ever asked yourself why? Because my whole life all I’ve ever heard from you were critique remarks, about my hair, or my talent, or my grades. You never said anything to make me feel loved and cared for. Well, sometimes you were right, sometimes you were wrong, but it never hurt _any_ less. 

-I gave you everything your heart desired! How can you say that I don’t _love_ you? - Patti says.

-Well if you actually _said_ it from time to time, would be nice, not to mention that you could _show_ it!

-I don’t _show_ it? What about the apartment that you live in, or the amount of money in your bank account?

-But I don’t _want_ your money, mother! All I want is for you to see that I’m _trying_. Ugh, you’re impossible!

-How can you be so ungrateful? Your father and I are working all day and all night for you to say that we don’t love you? 

-This is pointless… Thank you for letting Mrs. Flavia raise me, thank you for judging my every move, thank you for insulting me and thank you for making me believe that I would _never_ be able to make it. _See?_ I _do_ have a lot to be grateful for! - she says half-crying and she takes her purse, kissing Leo and Stella on their heads.

-Have a _wonderful_ night, everyone! I know _I_ will… - she says, sarcastically before walking away.

Dennis looks as if his heart was ripped out of his body, Jen stares at one spot and Patti seems to do a lot of thinking. I don’t waste any time, I immediately turn around, following Gwen closely. We descend the stairs and our coats are brought to us. We rush to the car, where Bertram doesn’t even have time to get out of the car, that Gwen is already in, hugging William for dear life.

- _Three_ hours! She had to pretend to like me for _three_ hours! Is that so hard? - she cries.

I get in the car as well, listening to William’s soft words.

-One day, my dear Gwen, you’ll realize that she only wants what’s best for you… For now, all you can do is dance and pray. You’ve become a strong woman, my love, it was just yesterday when you were running towards my car with a big smile on your face, showing me the drawings that you colored at school. Try to find happiness. Once you start loving yourself is when the Universe will decide to give you a break from all the evil that you’ve faced. Hang in there, sweetheart.

It works! His words calm her down in an instant and I welcome her into my arms, once William decides it’s time to start driving. The drive from the restaurant back to Gwen’s place is completely silent. I just hope that after tonight, all our progress hasn’t been in vain.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Bloom away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter I'm most excited to update so far!! Also, the chapter you've *hopefully* all been waiting for! I suggest you search the dances I'm describing, just for fun. I promise you won't be disappointed!! Enjoy☺️

I get out of the car, helping Gwen do the same. She says her goodbyes before turning back to me with a look on her face that I once promised myself to never let her have again. I remember one small little detail that may bring back an ounce of hope. I leave her side, running back to my pick-up truck. I unlock it, taking out the flower arrangement. Her eyes widen as they meet the elegant little box, with the beautiful flowers flowing out of it. 

-Remember what I told you? - I ask, getting close to her.

She nods while her eyes are getting a bit blurry from the tears. 

-See how the buds started to bloom? Cry as much as you need tonight, Gwen, because tomorrow, those tears of yours will have created an even _more_ powerful woman than the one you are now. You’re just starting to bloom. - I say, handing her the arrangement. - Good night, pretty girl! 

I turn around, knowing it’s best that I walk away, she’s been through a lot tonight and I know she most probably wants to be alone.

-What if I don’t _want_ to cry tonight? - she says as I’m almost back to my car and I turn around - What if I want to stop hurting because of my past and live in the moment? 

I look at her, speechless. 

-Tonight I defeated my worst fear; I confronted my _mother_ and though I didn’t tell her everything that burdens my heart, I had the courage to _try._ \- she walks towards me and the streetlight's faded power makes me see just how beautiful she is, even with her life turned upside down - It was all because of _you._ What if I’m ready to take a risk and start a whole new book? One where I’m not the writer, but I’m the one who’s being written _about._

The metaphor we developed has gone a bit too far for my understanding. What she’s insinuating seems too beautiful to be true and my heart decides to protect itself and not allow me to believe in it.

-What are you saying? - I ask.

-I’m saying that I want to live in this moment, I want to let loose of my feelings and just believe in myself that I’ll have the strength to overcome the unknown. Do you know what I’m feeling now, Blake? - she gets very close to me - I feel _free._ I feel _powerful._ I feel broken, yet safe, as if I know that deep down everything is going to be alright. Do you want to know _why_ I feel that way? 

I swallow loudly.

-Because of _you!_ \- she whispers.

I look at her a little lost. What am I supposed to do with that piece of information? 

-Do you trust me, Blake? - she asks, seeing my confused demeanour.

I nod slowly. 

-Ok, then! It’s _my_ turn to take you somewhere.

She grabs my car keys from my hand, rushing towards my car. I follow her lead, getting in the passenger’s seat. She starts the engine and she looks at me with a fire in her eyes that I don’t ever want to put out. She’s fearless, bold and this is the Gwen I’ve always wanted to meet. The Gwen that I knew yesterday is now long gone. All I have of that memory is my efforts to bring her here: the moment when she allows herself to be herself.

The road she follows is very well known; we arrive at the studio. She gets her keys out of her purse and she opens the door of the studio, taping in the security code from the alarm. She turns on just one of the lights, creating a relaxing atmosphere. 

-Why are we here? - I dare to ask.

-We’re here to do what we both love most, except now I _won’t_ be holding back on you. - she promises.

I watch her throw away her coat, so I do the same. Then, she turns on the computer, putting on some music. Paso doble. Spanish gypsy dance, also known as the toreador’s dance. The girl is your cape. Your body is full of anger and frustration, your job being to defeat the bull. Instead, you’re _hypnotized_ by the cape’s movement and ironically, you become the bull, _attracted_ by the red color of the cape. And I find myself in the subtle light, getting lost in the red off Gwen’s nightgown. In this dance, the girl plays the part of the submissive, in the end, defeating the dominator. 

We start dancing without even thinking about it. The march rhythm uplifts the mood from emotional and vulnerable to mad and restless. We both enter the fantasy world that we both know all too well, the one where we let loose of our emotions and that’s exactly what we do. We relieve all of the tension that has accumulated. I look right into her eyes as I manhandle her around the half-enlightened ballroom and I feel another sort of tension. It isn’t anger, nor frustration. It’s sensual, sexual even. It’s _love._

How is it possible? It’s been a week… Instead of pushing those thoughts in the back of my mind, I let them all out. If Gwen’s done hiding, then so am I. I let it all out and her fiery eyes reveal understanding, as if she feels the same. The first part of the song is over and we stop in a pose that allows me to kiss her, but I don't. I tease and she loves it. Then, we continue our little charade, when the second and last part of the song approaches, this time, posing away from each other, as if the fire in her eyes burst out, burning my skin. We stay there, bituminous and confused. I disconnect from the trance, going over to her and grabbing her face with both of my hands. I look into her burning flames, resisting the heat. I tease again, I look at her lips and my mouth is tickling from desire, but I resist that too. Instead of giving in to temptation, I change the song to rumba. 

-Show me. Show yourself to me. - I simply say, as the sensual song fills the room.

 _She’s like the wind._ Out of all the rumba songs I could’ve picked, I aimed that one with the mouse of the computer. The remixed version of the original changed the beat a little, but the lyrics, the essence of the song, remain. 

S _he's like the wind through my tree_

_She rides the night next to me_

_She leads me through moonlight_

_Only to burn me with the sun_

_She's taken my heart_

_But she doesn't know what she's done_

  
  


I feel the lyrics, coursing through my veins and she connects. She really shows me her true feelings, at least, I hope they’re real. I know for sure mine are. She lets loose of herself in my arms and I own control. Her hips are swaying with passion and whatever it is that she’s putting into this dance is exactly the thing that I was looking for the other day. I guide her, keeping her as close to me as possible, our eyes locked continuously. 

  
  


_Feel her breath on my face_

_Her body close to me_

_Can't look in her eyes_

_She's out of my league_

_Just a fool to believe_

_I have anything she needs_

_She's like the wind_

  
  


I gain the courage to do something that is long overdue at this point. I kiss her. She kisses me back with hunger and desperation. We get lost in our little fantasy, forgetting the notion of time, until the song fades away into silence, the sound of our lips crashing, being the only sound in the quiet, empty room.

I don’t know for how long we kiss, but it doesn’t even matter. I am the one to pull away, as the teeny-tiny bit of rationality left awakes me to reality. She’s vulnerable, she’s hurt and lonely. She would’ve kissed anyone who showed her a little bit of affection and I’m not ok with that. What I feel for her won’t change tomorrow morning, but her sadness _will_ go away and so will her moment of weakness.

-What’s wrong? - she asks, worried.

-You’re vulnerable, I’m sorry… I should have known better than to take advantage… - I part from her, looking down to my feet. 

- _No,_ Blake… Can’t you see? _You_ make me vulnerable. You make me want to confess it all to you. Didn’t you _feel_ it? It was real. Probably the most tangible feeling I’ve _ever_ had. 

-Don’t play games with me, Gwen. I am quite fragile too.

-What are you doing? You open me up, just to close me right back? - she asks, visibly hurt.

-How do I know you’re not just having a moment of weakness? - I ask.

-Well _you_ should know better… - she turns away, turning off the computer.

Way to go, jerk! 

- _Gwen_ …

-You’ll see. Tonight, I won’t be able to sleep. Why? Will it be because of the nasty argument I had with my mother tonight? _No._ She’s not the one on my mind right now. _You_ are. _You’ll see._ \- she repeats.

-What? _See_ what?

-That in the morning, when I wake up, _you’ll_ be the one I’ll be thinking about. - she says, facing me.

The fire in her eyes isn’t as powerful as it was a few seconds ago and I feel like killing myself for putting it out. A flicker is all that's left.

-Gwen, my feelings for you are real. More than that, they’re dangerously honest and pure. Can’t you see? I’m scared that you’ll wake up in the morning and you’ll realize that I’m _not_ the one you want, that _this_ was indeed, just a moment of vulnerability. 

Realization hits. She takes in my words and I see the fire getting a little brighter. I get closer to her, taking her hands in mine.

-Tonight was a lot, this whole week was a full on _boulder_ on both of our lives, but yours especially. Sleep on it, please. I want you to be all in, convinced that you want that for us. 

I kiss her cheek, torturously slow and I see shiver running up her porcelain skin. I grab the disheveled coat, draping it over her shoulders, but I know the goosebumps aren’t from the cold. I just need her to be sure of her feelings, otherwise, we’ll both end up hurting.

-Come on, let me take you home! - I say, taking her hand in mine.

The moment is quite emotional and as I drive back to her place, I have the feeling that she’s upset with me, but I had to stop, I had to protect both of us from the inevitable that would’ve happened if I didn’t. Once we arrive at her place, we sit in the car for a few minutes, neither one of us saying anything. Eventually, she takes her flowers and I take that as a sign to get out and open her door. 

-Goodnight, Blake! - she says, sweetly.

I place my hand on her cheek and she closes her eyes, leaning into my palm.

-Goodnight, pretty girl! - I whisper, fighting the temptation to kiss her and never let her go.

She opens her eyes, smiling at me, as she backs away. Watching her do so is one of the hardest things I’ve ever done, but I know it’s better this way. I drive to Mrs. Flavia’s place, sneaking in, trying not to disturb her, as she’s probably sleeping already. I lay in bed, fully clothed, trying to digest tonight’s events. My feelings are almost controversial, fighting each other, each one wanting to concur. The only problem is that I’m over them fighting continuously, I just want to be happy. So, I change my fancy attire for pajamas, pushing away every dark thought. If Gwen wakes up and she still feels the same about me, then it means that we have to be extremely careful with how we handle the situation, but if she wakes up, regretting last night’s intimate moments, then we have to be even more careful. The last thing I want is for us to feel awkward around each other, but it might just get to that. 

I manage to fall asleep, feeling dizzy from all the thoughts spinning around my brain. When I wake up, I feel very sad, like I already know that Gwen doesn’t like me back. I go into the kitchen where Mrs. Flavia is cooking breakfast.

-Good morning! How did it go last night? - she asks.

-I’m not sure, actually. Her parents knew pretty much everything about me already and I didn’t get the chance to really figure out whether they like me or not. Either way, Gwen had a pretty nasty argument with her mother, so that whole thing didn’t go too well…

-I was scared that that might happen… She’s a strong girl, she’ll get through it like she has plenty of times.

-This time was a little different though, she told her pretty much everything she needed to say and she was in a weird place last night.

-Well that doesn’t sound like her… - she says.

-That’s the thing… I pushed her… - her eyes widen at me and I know I have to complete my statement - Gwen is amazing. She’s a world champion at the age of _nineteen!_ That’s mind blowing! Her parents don’t appreciate her enough and I couldn’t help it, I felt like I had to do something… Therefore, her parents probably hate me. 

Mrs. Flavia comes closer to me.

-You might have lost her parent’s trust, but you earned her _heart,_ Blake! - she says and then walks away, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

I contemplate. I turn her words upside down, inside out and I still don’t understand. Today is Monday, which means that Gwen will be busy the whole day, meaning that we’ll only get the chance to talk tonight at rehearsals. I call my family, then we talk a little about whether or not I should transfer to La or not and they said that They’ve been searching for apartments in the zone as well. I miss them a lot, but I can’t leave LA until I’m sure that Gwen and I are ok. 

I kill my time by driving around the city, trying to get more familiar with it. I hate driving around here, the traffic is terrible, not to mention that everyone seems to be in a rush. Eventually, I just go back to the one part of California that I could live with, the beach. The waves are calming me and they regulate my heartbeat, making me forget about my problems for a little while. The ocean breeze becomes too much for me and I get back to the car. What do I do now? Do I just go to the studio? Do I go back to the mansion? I decide to wander around for a while in the area until I find the courage to drive to the studio. If there’s one thing that would make me feel better, that would be dancing, so I go straight into the changing room, getting ready for rehearsals. I made sure to take with me a blouse that looks decent and also my trusty cologne. I run my hands through my hair, taming down my curls and then I slap my face twice, trying to wake up from this trance. I go into the ballroom and I see her…

She’s wearing a black, simple jumpsuit, where the top part is tight on her beautiful body, and from the waist down, the pants are straight down, making her look even taller than she actually is. Her hair is tied in a slick high ponytail and her make-up is minimal. She looks unbelievable… She knows I’m here, but she avoids my gaze. _Oh-oh…_ I go into the other room, once again rehearsing all by myself. I don’t even get the chance to start the computer, that I hear the door opening. Horace.

-Hey, Blake! Could you do me a favour, please? 

-Of course! - I say.

-I have a doctor’s appointment in a little bit and I asked Gwen to fill in for me, but she’ll need someone to put on some music, they have a lot of work to do…

He sees my hesitation, but in the end, I have to face her anyway, so I agree, exiting the room. I cross the room, avoiding her gaze, knowing that if we locked eyes, it would be too much of an interaction for now. I go over to the computer as she welcomes the next group of children. 

-Ok, kids! I have an appointment I need to attend, but Gwen and Blake will be filling in for me, ok? Be good and listen, I have ears _everywhere,_ so you better behave! - Horace says, leaving just the two of us, along with a bunch of preteens.

-Hello everybody! Let’s do a little warm up! - Gwen says.

She chooses a girl to lead the warmup and then she looks at me. I play the song and she immediately looks someplace else. My heart is more and more convinced that I was right last night, she _did_ regret what happened. Now I feel like torturing myself for stopping that moment, I’ll never get to feel that way again. I wish I _wouldn't_ have stopped, I wish I’d had taken advantage, at least I would know what it felt like to be _complete._ I guess I’ll never know now… That’s how the rehearsal goes, Gwen and I don’t exchange any words, only magnetic glances and wordless commands.

I watch her like a fool, listening closely to her explanations, as the kids are dancing around the room with their partners. I just can’t believe it… She is very close, yet so far away. All I really want is to have her in my arms again, like I did last night, I'll never forget that feeling. She looked the most beautiful, in the faded light, dancing to the lively music. My mood drops dramatically and I feel lost and emptiest I’ve ever been. Time passes by and the kids are dancing the last dance for today. 

-That’s it for today, kids! Rest, drink a lot of water and Horace will be expecting you guys on Wednesday, have a great evening!

This is the last group of the day and my heart is beating faster, knowing that the moment has arrived. The moment I find out what I already know, that I’m not enough. Gwen exits the room, leaving me alone, cornered by my own demons. I sit down on the bench, rubbing my forehead, as if I could release all the pressure that has accumulated. I stand up, I sit back down, then I stand up again and I hear the door opening. I turn around, looking at her and I probably look like a wet dog, asking for mercy. She comes quickly towards me, crashing her lips to mine, unexpectedly. I did _not_ expect that. I was so convinced that she didn’t want me that way, that I pull away, trying to make sure I’m not dreaming. 

-Again? What’s wrong this time? - she asks, cupping my face.

-I thought you changed your mind… - I say, confused - You barely even looked at me…

-Well, I didn’t change my mind, like I told you it would happen. I can’t get you out of my head, Blake… 

Now _I’m_ the one to assault her, taking hold of her tiny waist, pulling her body close to me. We make out and every ounce of pain that I was feeling before leaves my body, being replaced by pleasure. Our kisses are hungry and hot, the anticipation was killing the both of us, apparently. She pulls away, but I don’t want to stop, so I kiss her cheek and down her neck. 

-Blake, wait, someone could walk in… - she whispers.

-You’re right, I just can’t help it… - I say, pecking her lips one last time.

I look at her properly for the first time today and I see that same fire from last night, playing in her eyes. I keep her stuck to my body and her hand is playing with my curls, making me weak in the knees. 

-We should probably train. - she says, a little embarrassed.

-We can do that, _or_ we could kiss just a little longer… - I try persuading her.

I kiss her two more times and she laughs. Have I ever heard her laugh? I don’t know, but it just became my favourite sound. 

-Come on! - she says, breaking free from my embrace.

She turns on the music and we start dancing, but it’s never been like this. It’s very emotional, but in the best way possible. Samba is a brazillian dance which is all about the movement of the hips, along with dynamics and energy. Well, the way I _manhandle_ her around the ballroom makes the dance become all that, the sexual tension being able to be cut through with a knife. 

I pull her a little too forcefully, making her stumble on her feet as I catch her in my arms and I kiss her once again, both of us smiling through our kiss.

-Is this what it’s going to be like from now on? - she asks and I nod, kissing her again - I won't complain…

The rest of the training is a lot more professional than what I had in mind, as Mrs. Flavia comes in, making some suggestions while we dance. I have to behave, to keep my hands to myself, but there’s nothing I can do about the tension. Once the rehearsal’s done, we all talk about the ideas that we have for the Christmas show and we agree on what we’re going to do. Then, Gwen and I part ways, going into the changing rooms. I wait for her in the hallway once I finish. 

-Ready? - I hear her.

-Yes, let’s go. - I open the door and once we’re out, we both stop, as if we thought of the same thing at the same time.

Where are we going? What are we? What are we doing? So many questions and no answers… We need to talk, we need to be honest with each other, but most importantly, we need to take it slow.

-We could go to my place… - she says, hesitantly.

I know why she hesitates, she doesn’t want me to misunderstand. 

-Sure, but I won’t stay too long, it’s been an emotionally draining day…

Said and done. We get to her place in different cars and then we get inside, being greeted by little Snow, who craves attention. 

-I’ll go and make some tea, you go ahead and get comfy. - Gwen says, handing me the cat.

-I didn’t expect this behaviour from you… - I say.

-What do you mean?

-I didn’t think you’d be so open and bold… - I admit.

-What did you think?

-I just assumed that after last night you’d be distant and cold and we would be back at square one all over again…

-Why?

-Cause I thought you’d be mad at me for fucking it up at dinner… I don’t think your parents will want to sponsor me…

-I talked to my dad, you know? You won him over and my sister is kinda into you as well. They both said it took some courage to say what you said.

-For real?

-Yup! Look, I know I was mean to you and that I wasn’t the friendliest, but I really like you, Blake. - she says, approaching the couch.

-I really like you too. We should take it slow, though… Get to know each other some more before we make it official…

-So are you like my boyfriend or something? - she asks intentionally.

-I don’t know, do you want to be my girlfriend? - I ask, our lips almost touching.

- _Yes_. Can we just make out now? - she asks, mischievously. 

I take her cheek in my hand, scanning her face before kissing her soft lips entering a whole new dimension. 

  
  
  
  



	6. Setup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love your reactions, you guys!! Thank you so so much!! I'm here with another update, I hope you'll like this one as well! Enjoy!! 💕🙏

_Gwen’s POV_

Once Blake leaves my apartment, I have this feeling that’s very familiar to me. It feels like I’m dreaming, I’m lightheaded and relaxed, almost as if there’s nothing in this world that could hurt me. It’s the same feeling I get whenever I’m on stage, dancing in front of thousands of people, freedom and power. I feel like I’m living in a fairytale the whole night. His lips on mine, his hands roaming over my body, his soft voice, his sweet words… I miss him already.

Who would have thought that a person could make me feel like this? I never imagined that I would get this feeling from anything else besides dancing, let alone a guy. I know a lot about him, yet he’s still a mystery to me. Boyfriend. What a funny word. I’ve known this person for a week and I’m already so attached. I can’t resist him, I don’t want to. If there’s one thing that I excel at is reading people and I trust him. With all my heart. 

My father called me this morning to ask me how I felt. I said I was very well and honestly, I woke up happier than ever and he sensed that. When he confronted me about it, I was a little confused and I realized that what he actually wanted to know was whether I was ok after the argument I had with my mother. 

***

I was so lost in this trance that I forgot to be sad about fighting with my mom. I didn’t even think about it, I just forgot… 

-What’s going on, Gwen? - he asks, confused.

-N-nothing, I just… I think I just didn’t even think about last night’s events, I was kind of caught up in my thoughts… - I admit, knowing I’m not able to lie to my dad.

-Is everything ok? You seem a bit startled…

-Yeah, you took me by surprise… The thing is that last night, after I left the restaurant something happened… - I say.

-Oh my God, Gwen are you ok? What happened? - he panics.

-Yes, I’m ok, it wasn’t something bad, on the contrary. I just don’t know how to explain it, but I’m happy, daddy… - I say, trying to make him not to worry.

-Well, if _Blake_ had anything to do with it, I just want you to know that I like him a lot, honey! He stood up for you, even though he knew it wasn’t a smart move. He didn’t suck up to us, he wasn't disrespectful… If he’s the one making you happy, then I’m thrilled! - he says, genuinely.

-Thank you, daddy! - a beat - How’s mom? - I ask, hesitantly.

-Heartbroken. But she’ll be ok, she started putting two and two together and suddenly, you’re not _so_ bad after all. - he laughs.

- _No way!_ \- I say, sarcastically - Was I too harsh?

-Sometimes there isn’t a nice way to tell the truth. It _was_ harsh, but it was real and that’s what actually hurt.

-I just hope that this whole vendetta will stop. I miss my mom…

-I know you do, we all do. She hasn’t been herself ever since you left last year.

-I didn’t leave, she _exiled_ me, you know that.

-I do. 

-Dad? Am I a bad daughter?

-Honey… You and your sister are everything I’ve ever wanted! I know we work a lot, I know we don’t have the best ways to express our love, but I _promise_ you, I’m the proudest father there is on this planet. You are strong, determined, beautiful and your heart is pure. You always chose love over hatred and for that I will _always_ be proud. Just remember that this grudge is dangerous. You are the only one who can put an end to it, your mother is too stubborn. 

***

There’s only one thing missing. A big piece of my heart belongs to my mother and because of that, I still feel incomplete. My father’s words are spinning in my head, telling me to put an end to it, to make the first step. I pull out my phone and I dial a number that I haven’t dialed in a long time…

- _Gwen?_ \- my mother’s voice rings in the quiet room.

Hearing her disbelief in this emotional stage of the day makes some tears pool into my eyes.

- _Mom_ … - I say - I’m sorry, mom… This has gone too far… 

- _I_ should be the one apologizing… I didn’t even realize that I was turning into my own mother…

We have a deep conversation which results with the both of us crying, then laughing, then crying again and it’s overall a representation of what I’ve always wanted our relationship to look like, open and emotional. 

I’m finally at peace with my heart. I feel complete and scared, scared that I’ll lose it all in the morning. What if once the moon goes down, everything that I gained will vanish? Snow cuddles next to me in bed, as if she understands me. She has no worries, no responsibility and sometimes her innocence annoys me, wishing we trade lives. If only she knew the fights my heart struggles with… I fall asleep and when I wake up, the first notification that I get is one that quickly becomes my favorite notification. 

**Good morning, pretty girl! - Blake**

I sigh contently, writing him back.

**Good morning!! <3 - Gwen**

I smile down at my phone and I know that I’m a goner. As I scroll through social media, I get another text, making my smile even wider.

**Wanna have breakfast together? I can drive you to uni - Blake**

**Miss me already? - Gwen**

**You have _no_ idea! - Blake**

**I’ll be ready in 10. Miss u 2 - Gwen**

**We’re sooo whipped! B right there! - Blake**

He’s totally right! We _are_ screwed! How are we supposed to take it slow if I miss him after not being together for less than twelve hours? I have to gain a little bit of self control, otherwise we might jump into it and ruin something that could be _it_. I get out of bed, taking a quick shower. I do my skin care routine and I put on some warm clothes. I don’t put on any makeup because there’s a busy day coming and I feel very confident even with no makeup on. I get out, only to find Blake leaning on his pick-up, waiting for me. He looks so handsome…

-Hi, pretty girl! - he says, with a cheeky smile.

-Hi, Blakey! - I say, getting closer to him, kissing him deeply.

-Mm, _someone_ woke up in a great mood… - he observes.

-You’ll never believe what I did after you left my place last night! - I say as he opens the car door for me.

- _Oh-oh!_

-I called my mom - complete shock - We made up, I think… 

- _What?_! Gwen, that’s amazing! 

-I know! We had a very open conversation and we made everything clear, you know? I told her that I don’t want to move back in, so we decided that every Friday night I have to go over for dinner so we don’t lose all contact. 

-But how did you decide to call her? - he asks.

-Well, I realized that now that I have _you_ \- I say shyly - I’m finally happy and content and though you are enough, there was still something that didn’t let me enjoy life to the fullest. I listened to my father’s advice to be the one to make the first step and I just did! 

-I’m happy too, Gwen! - he says looking at me with his hypnotizing blue eye - And I’m very happy that you guys recovered your relationship.

He reaches over to hold my hand as he drives through LA. He takes me to Starbucks drive through and then we go to the beach. He turns around the car so that the tailgate faces the view and when we get out of the car, I notice that the tailgate is filled with blankets.

-Blake!! This is so cute!!

-Hop on! - he encourages me.

-Won’t we be cold? - I ask, feeling the cold breeze of the ocean.

-I’ll make sure to keep you as _close_ as possible… - he says, kissing my cheek.

We drink our hot coffees with a gorgeous view, while cuddling close to each other with the blankets. How did I get so lucky? Things are actually working in my life!

-What are you thinking about? - he asks me.

- _You_... How _happy_ I am… How good this pastry is… - I say, stuffing my face with the croissant. 

-Wanna know what I’m thinking about? - he asks and I hum in approval. - I’m thinking about how it would be if we turn out to be… you know… the real thing…

-Yeah, I know! I mean just imagine travelling the world with your soulmate, dancing on the big stages of the world… - she says.

-I’m just happy I won’t have to explain to my girlfriend why I have to train daily! - he admits.

-You were in a relationship? - I ask.

-Yeah, we broke up a few months ago. Her name is Kaynette and she was my girlfriend for almost two years. She cheated on me with some baseball player at her college.

-Was she your first girlfriend? - I ask.

-Yeah she was. She just always judged the fact that I wanted to be a dancer… 

-Outsiders will _never_ understand! 

-That’s right! What about you? Is there some crazy ex I should worry about? - he asks.

-I had a boyfriend who enrolled into the army. We decided to break up, knowing that a long distance relationship wasn’t going to work for us...His name is Tony and he was very sweet and stuff, but we didn’t have that much in common. We never really talked over the phone or anything. What’s the point in having a relationship if you don't see a future with that person? I don’t think I could've loved him...

-I _could_ love you. - he says after a few moments. 

I look at him, reading his facial expression. He’s genuine, real and honest. He speaks his heart open and that’s when it hits me.

-I could love you too, Blake… - I say with the same, genuine tone.

His hand caresses my chin softly before kissing my lips. His scruff is tickling my face and his lips become my happy place. 

-Let’s go, I can’t be late for class… - I say, but neither one of us makes a move to leave.

-I kinda wish we had more time together… 

-I know… We need to be careful though, this could end badly if we’re not cautious.

-Yeah…

We reluctantly pull away from each other and then he takes me to uni, parting ways. The thing is that if people started to know about us so early on, we would be expected to do certain things that we’re most probably not ready for and accelerating things, will only lead to failure. This relationship of ours needs to unwind naturally, this is why it’s important that we don’t say anything to anyone, just for a little while. 

I focus on the class, as the finals are approaching and then, I call an uber to take me back to my apartment. I feed Snow, change my clothes and eat something, then I go directly to the studio. I mind my groups, teaching, doing my thing, until I see Blake entering the room. He has a black tight turtleneck on, along with his black training pants. That’s when I lose my mind. He looks so good, his torso is lean, his strong arms are showing through the clothing, not to mention his handsome, scruffy face and those curls… _Oh my God_ … 

I instantly start rambling, losing my concentration. Ace walks in as well and I see them whispering to each other and I physically have to force my eyes to stay off of Blake. Ace knows me better than I know myself, he will most probably figure out that Blake and I are a thing, might as well just try to hide it. 

-Ok, kids! That’ll be it for today! Remember, the show is in a month’s time, we gotta hustle, ok? - I manage to say a coherent sentence.

The kids rush out the door, leaving me alone with the boys.

-You and Blake should prepare something for the show too. Why don’t you go into the other room and you work on the composition? I’ll manage alone today with the classes! - Ace says.

-Are you sure? - I look at Blake who winks at me.

-Yeah, no problem! I’m working on something with a pair at latin, so you do a standard show, ok? 

-Ok. Thanks, Ace! - I say and he smiles at me. 

Blake goes into the next room, while I change into standard attire, a pair of long straight black pants and a black bodysuit. I put on my shoes and I fix my hair quickly. When I enter the danceroom I see Blake rehearsing by himself, his body enticing me to him. He stops for a pose and I take my shot, hugging him from the back while he stands still. He starts laughing, having not anticipated the affectionate move.

-You’re _sneaky_ , I didn’t even hear you come in. - he says, turning around in my embrace.

-I think you look very good with _tight_ clothes on… I feel like I can really see your body, unlike the loose flannel shirts that you always wear. - I say.

-Really? - he says, teasingly - Well thank you, I also think you look good in… _anything_. - he says and I laugh. 

Right when we pull apart, Ace opens the door.

-Hey Gwen? Can you show me something on the computer? - he asks me.

-Sure! 

I go over to the other room, showing him what he needs and he kisses my cheek, thanking me. When I go back, Blake looks at me with a weird face that makes me laugh.

-What? - I ask intrigued.

-He kissed your cheek!!! - he whines childishly.

- _Blake_... - I roll my eyes.

-I know, I know… - he says, taking my hands in his. - I just want to be able to kiss you too… In public, I mean...

-Believe me, so do I… - I say, getting close to him, running my hands up and down his chest in a teasing manner and I see him clenching his jaw.

-Mmm, Gwen, don’t do this, I won’t be able to behave. You need to stop.

-One day, Blakey! - I kiss his cheek and then we transform into professionals. 

We work hard on our composition and we kiss every now and then, sometimes his hands drop a little lower than they should, but other than that we’re _professional_ … *wink* 

Mrs. Flavia comes into the room to see what we’ve been working on and she seems very pleased. We talk about the costume idea and we settle on the baby blue, “Frozen” inspired dress.

-Ok then! I’ll call Karla and I’ll make an appointment for the two of you. - she says.

-Thanks, Mrs. Flavia!

-I’m going to get going now, see you at the house, Blake! - she smiles.

As soon as she leaves, Blake’s hands touch my waist, his hands dropping lower and lower, reaching my butt. 

-Blake… - I warn.

-What??? - he smiles - _Kiss me._

And I do, because I can’t resist him and quite frankly, I don’t _want_ to resist him.

-When are you going to Oklahoma? - I ask.

-Well, my mom actually found a pretty good apartment close by, so tomorrow, we’re having breakfast, then I’m dragging you to see my new potential apartment! 

-Oh really? That’s amazing!

-I know! So, I’ll see how I like it, then I’ll probably get on a flight to Oklahoma this weekend.

-This weekend? But it’s the only time when we can actually spend some time together without feeling all this pressure of getting caught and stuff…

-Yeah, but that way, we won’t miss rehearsals, not to mention that you have finals next week. I don’t want to… distract you… - he says, seducingly.

-You’re right… - I kiss him - Come on, let’s dance one more time and then we can go to my place!

The next day, Blake comes over and we have breakfast together and then we see the apartment that his parents found for him. It’s a one bedroom apartment two streets away from the studio and we both loved it. The rent isn’t that expensive and it’s perfect for Blake, so he talked to his parents and they’re currently working on it. The rest of the week goes about the same, us messing around, hiding from the public eye, while training hard. Friday comes and I drive Blake to the airport right after our rehearsals. We say our goodbyes and I made sure to kiss him for the whole weekend. It’s a good thing that we’ll spend a few days apart, I think it will give us the time to let it all sink in. 

Then, I go home and I get ready for dinner with my parents. I make sure to put on a smart casual outfit, put myself together, as it is a very special occasion. This is going to be the first normal family dinner in a long time and I’m equally as excited as I am nervous. As always, I wait patiently for William’s car and as soon as I get in, I start rambling to him about how I finally made up with my mother and he was also very happy to hear it. 

-William, can I tell you a secret? - I ask.

-Isn’t that what you’ve been doing all your life? Telling me secrets? 

-Well yeah, but this one’s pretty sensitive and I _really_ need your advice.

-Go on, I’ll do my best. - he says, sweetly.

-You remember Blake, right? My new dance partner? We’re kind of a thing now… 

-Oh-kay… Aaand…??

-First of all, tell me, what did you think of him? 

-After I dropped you off that night, you know, I have the obligation to watch you get inside, safely. But he was there and what he told you, the thing about the flower, how sweet and gentle he was with you, I knew you were safe. I think he is a real one and after all, I think he might have been the reason why you finally pulled the trigger with your mom, right? 

-Yes, he is… - I say, shyly.

-Well I can already tell you that he is an incredible guy and he actually cares about you. I’m very happy for you, dear! 

-Thank you, William! It’s just that… I’ve only known him for two weeks… It seems a little rushed, you know?

-Gwen dear, I fell in love with Kathryn the moment I saw her, she didn’t even need to say anything, I just knew she was the one. What I’m saying is, don’t get dragged into this nonsense, ok? No one can tell you when’s the right time to start something, or to move in, or even to get married. If it feels right in your heart, then I promise you, it is. 

His wise words give me peace of mind, as usual and I can finally clear my head from all the tension. I think of Blake and the way he makes me feel everytime I’m around him and I realise that it does feel right. Everything about our relationship feels like it was meant to be. 

William pulls up in front of my parent’s huge villa. I haven’t been here in a while and this place sends some melancholic vibes. I ring the bell and Carrisa, my nanny, opens up.

-Gwen? Are you really here? Oh my Goodness! - she hugs me tightly and I do my best not to cry.

-I missed you _so_ much, nana! It’s good to be back! 

-Come on, let’s get you ready, your mother invited a _very_ interesting young man tonight! - she says and I stop dead in my tracks.

-She did _what?_ Nana, _no!_ This is _bad!!!_

-Why? You haven’t even _seen_ him yet!

-I don’t even _want_ to! Nana, I kind of already have a guy… - I whisper.

- _Oh no_ … - she realizes.

-Is it too late to call in sick? - I ask, whining.

-Gwen, dear! Come, we have a very special guest tonight! - I hear my mom say.

- _Shit..._ \- I say, under my breath.

I walk into the dining room, where I see a young guy, probably a little older than me, dressed in a weird suit, with a measurable arrogance filling the air. I almost can’t even see him from all the narcissism.

-Gwen, dear, this is Gavin! He is Mr. Rossdale’s son, the CEO of the boat company that I partnered with. - my dad says.

-Very nice to meet you! - he says, kissing my hand and I feel like cutting my whole arm off.

-You too! - I say, a little awkward - Please, excuse me, I need to use the restroom. Don’t wait for me! - I say, basically running to the bathroom.

Blake is probably still on his flight, so I facetime him, trying my best not to burst out in tears of anger.

-Hi, pretty… _Gwen?_ What’s wrong? - he senses me.

-I’m in my parent’s bathroom and I don’t know what to do! They invited a guy, Blake! They wanna set me up and I don’t know what the hell I’m supposed to do! - I say, quietly.

- _Oh my God…_ \- he says, slightly shocked - I don’t know what to tell you, pretty girl… You do what you think it’s best, I’m ok with anything, I promise. Just don’t _kiss_ the fucking asshole! - he says, jokingly.

-I would _never!_ He’s so full of himself and I didn’t even hear him speak that much yet, the guy’s a complete narcissist… Do I tell them about us? 

-I don’t know… You could…

-I hate this…

-Hang in there, pretty girl! I would love to talk some more, but I’m landing in a bit. Call me as soon as you get out of there, ok?

-I promise. 

I pull myself together, going back into the dining room, where the food is being served.

-Right on time! - Gavin says.

I give him half of a smile and I sit down on the chair, leaning as far away from him, as possible. 

-So, Gwen, I hear you are a professional dancer. - he says - I’ve never known someone who dances for a living.

-Yes, I’m very privileged to be able to earn money off of doing what I love most. - I try to be nice - What do _you_ do for a living?

-I’m an operations manager at my father’s company! It may not be my dream, but at least I make an awful lot of money! - he says, disgustingly proud.

I keep quiet, feeling a little bit embarrassed for him. His arrogance is completely ridiculous, I’d be ashamed. He starts a conversation with my parents and I lay back and relax, hoping this was it. We’re going to finish dinner and then I’m going home, no biggie. Except that, after dinner, my mother insists that I stay for a drink. Oh, how wonderful! My parents go “after the drinks”, leaving just the two of us in the room.

-You’ve been pretty quiet tonight… - he says.

-Yeah, sorry, I just didn’t know you were going to be here, you took me by surprise. - I say.

-Hopefully, a _pleasant_ surprise… - he says, confident. 

I look elsewhere, trying to hold back the food that I just ate. This guy is making me sick… Thankfully, my dad peeks around the corner.

-Dad? Could I talk to you, please? It’ll only take a second.

-Sure! Let’s go to my office. 

He leads the way to the one room of the house I wasn’t allowed in as a kid, only under his supervision. No one was allowed in there, not even my mother. He used to say that there are dangerous things in there, things that would make our life harder. I’ve been in there, but only for short periods of time and never alone. I even forgot how masculine and cold it looked. Leather couch, a dark, wooden desk with a huge leather chair and pictures on the walls. There’s a painting that we had made, a family portrait. I was so little… It’s probably my favorite picture of our family because it was taken right before my mother turned into the control freak that she is now. I haven’t spoken to her almost at all this evening and I think that if I were to see her face too close to me, it wouldn’t turn out good. She set me up with a douchebag and I don’t appreciate it, once again she makes decisions in my place.

-I know your heart already belongs to someone else, Gwen, but this wasn’t something I planned. I already made the deal with his parents, Gavin has nothing to do with it… 

-It was mother, wasn’t it? 

-Yes… She means well! - he tries.

-Then she should let _me_ decide that! Is this why she made up with me? She thought she’d go back to controlling me? Why didn’t you stop her? Why can’t you _never_ stand up to her and be a damn father for once?! - frustration hits.

-Gwen, _watch it!_ \- he warns.

-I have! I’ve watched _you_ not give a _damn_ about what she’s doing to me. I know you hate it when I cry, I know you love me, father, but then, if you _do,_ why won’t you help me? Do you want to see me hurt over and over again? - tears are starting to poll in my eyes.

-You have your own life, Gwen. Tonight, you go back to your place, but I stay _here,_ with her, for the rest of my life. I’d like to spend it in peace.

-So you’re selfish, is that what I’m supposed to get out of this? You know what, father? This war will _never_ be over, until you decide to pick a side. - I say, venting out of his office.

Gavin greets me as soon as I leave the office and I swear I could just punch him.

-Good! You’re back! - he says.

-No, I’m _not._ Look, Gavin, I don’t know why my mother invited you here, but whatever the reason, I’m afraid I’m not interested. If you’ll excuse me, now, I have to go home. My... _cat_ is alone. - I say with disgust.

Nana brings me my coat and kisses my cheek.

-Stay strong, my girl. It will get better. _Pray!_ \- she whispers.

I kiss her back, grateful for her and I exit the house, running to William’s car. I get to the car door, when I hear someone calling my name. The rat.

-Gwen! Wait, we didn’t even get the chance to get to know each other.

-If you hadn’t noticed, that’s what I’m trying to avoid… - I say sarcastically. - Look, Gavin, I know how this works, my mother likes you, she’ll try to get me to go out with you and if I keep being nice to you, you’ll get the wrong message, so here is me being a bitch. I have a boyfriend and a pretty good one, but my mother doesn’t know about it. In fact, I was going to share that information tonight, but she had other plans. Sorry, Gavin… It was nice meeting you… 

I hop in the car before he can say anything else and William must have heard the conversation, because he speeds like he’s never pressed the pedal before. 

-Wanna talk about it? - he asks.

-My mom invited some douchebag to our family dinner. It was a setup and now I need to call Blake. 

I facetime him and he’s at home from what I can see.

-Hey, pretty girl! Do you have _two_ boyfriends now, or you’re still stuck at one? - he mocks.

-Ha ha, very funny! I felt like dying multiple times tonight and I feel very stupid. It was completely naive of me to think that my mom will have changed even just a little bit… I went in there with expectations and this is what I get for hoping that our conversation actually made her realize some stuff… 

-Oh, come on, she had good reason. From her point of view, you’ve been single for a while, she thought she was helping.

-She knew _exactly_ what she was doing, Blake. I don’t want her help, I think I’m getting pretty good at the whole romance thing, actually… - I say suggestively. 

He smiles sweetly.

-The guy wasn’t even cute. If anything, she just _insulted_ me. - I say, which made him burst out laughing. 

-I’m glad, I might not have shown it, but I was boiling inside when you called me. Just the thought of some dude thinking he’s on a date with you made me want to beat up the pilot and make him turn around the plane. 

I laugh at his cute confession. 

-I didn’t want to disturb your flight, or your family time, but I just didn’t know what to do… You should get back to your fam, we’ll talk tomorrow. Now, you need to be with your parents and I need to whine to William. 

We both chuckle, exchanging some sweet words, before hanging up.

-Oh, you two are _whipped!_ \- William concludes, making me blush.

_Blake’s POV_

I’m finally back home and my family is very happy to see me and so am I, but part of me hopes I never left LA. Now I could hold my girlfriend when she needs me. I was in the living room when she facetimed me, so I excused myself and I went to my room to talk to her. Once she hangs up, I feel my heart get bigger, knowing that she was sweet enough to call me when she had a problem and also keep her promise of calling me as soon as she got out of there, it shows me that she trusts me and that she finally left the whole Horace thing behind and is ready to let me in. I need a moment to calm down as my heart started hyperventilating when I saw her. I can’t believe her mom, though. I mean when Gwen told me about her, I thought she was exaggerating, but her mother is actually very controlling.

I get back to my family and I don’t realize that I’m still smiling.

-Ok, who is she? - my mom asks, curiously.

-What? No one! - I say, winking at her.

-Is it Gwen? - Endy asks.

- _Yes_ , it’s Gwen. She and I are kind of a thing now, but no one knows. She went to her parents' and something happened, but everything's fine now.

-I thought she hated you... - Endy says, confused.

-She hated the fact that she couldn’t dance with her partner anymore. She wanted to hate me, but I think she found me _irresistible!_ \- I joke.

-Oh, of course she did! - Endy mocks me.

-Do you have any picture of her? - my mom asks.

-I do! I even have videos of us dancing. We use them to correct our mistakes. 

I pull out my phone and I show them some pictures that Gwen and I took together this week. There’s a selfie with us on the tailgate and a picture that I took of her and Snow.

-That’s her cat.

-Wow! Blake, she’s so beautiful! - my mom says.

-Yeah, she’s something else! - I say, proudly.

Then, I show them the videos and they all sit there, watching, mesmerized by her. She’s beautiful all the time, but there’s something about her in training clothes that makes me drool. Those tight black clothes that bring out her best features are going to be the death of me.

-You dance so much better, Blakey! - mom says.

-Yeah, we train every day and I always take some more time to rehearse by myself. Horace helped me a lot. I really like it there, I think I might want to transfer to “Floris”...

-What? But what about Stephan? Don’t you think he’d like to see you two? He could help you at latin a lot, we all know he’s the best at latin.

-Yeah, but Gwen can’t leave LA. She has uni in the mornings and she teaches in the afternoons… Maybe during winter break we could come here for a week, but I’ll see what she says about that. She’s open to anything.

-Well, son, you’re glowing and whatever you decide, we support you! - my step dad says. - We miss you here, but as long as you’re happy, we are too! 

-Thanks, Mike! Don’t get me wrong, I hate LA, but the people there aren’t so bad… - I smile.

We change the subject, but my mind is still on that pretty girl out there, all alone in California. I think about calling her, since I know she isn’t ok, but she also said that she needs a little bit of time to process everything, so I’m a little confused. Mom and dad go to bed, while Endy and I catch up some more. 

-Are you ok? You’ve been a little quiet… - she asks.

-I don’t know whether or not to call Gwen. Something happened tonight and I really want to call her and make sure she’s ok, but at the same time, I want to give her some space.

-Well you know her, you know what she needs. 

I remember Horace’s words, right when I went to California. He said that Gwen doesn’t know how to ask for what she wants and she often gets upset because of it. 

-I know what I have to do! Did you want to hang out some more? - I ask.

-No, I’m tired! We’ll talk some more this weekend, don’t worry! Go to _your girl!_

I have to keep myself from running towards my bedroom and I haven’t even entered, when I start facetiming her for the third time this evening.

-Blake! - she says with a smile on her face.

-Hey, pretty girl! It’s good to see that you’re smiling! How are you?

-Well, I took a hot bath just now and I’m getting ready to binge watch some episodes of “Friends” to cheer me up a little…

-Have you talked to your mom yet? 

-No, she didn’t call and I’m _certainly_ not the one who has to do the first step now. I’m so used to this by now, that I don’t even feel sadness anymore… It’s just another ordinary day in my luxurious apartment…

-Here’s what you can do. You can take Snow in your arms and squeeze her as tight as you need and imagine that I’m right there, holding you, just like you’re holding her. Get a few blankets, make yourself some tea and just relax. Tomorrow you have a long day of studying and you need to do your best. There’s no room for sadness.

-Ok. - she says sweetly. - How’s your family?

-Everyone is really happy that I’m home. I showed them the pictures and the videos that we took together and they kind of fell in love with you… 

-You told them? - she asks, happily.

-I did, I couldn’t resist. I just want _everyone_ to know! 

-Me too! - we look at each other and we both sigh - One day…

-Yeah… 

We talk for almost two hours when it’s pretty late and so, we fall asleep to each other’s voices, waking up in the morning a little confused as to why she isn’t next to me. Wow… The thought of waking up next to Gwen in the mornings… 

* * *

The weekend passes surprisingly fast and I just wake up on the airplane, ready to land back in California. Gwen texted me that she passed the exam and now she’s on her way to pick me up, so as soon as I land, I make sure to keep my eyes out for a tall, beautiful blondie, ready to take her in my arms and not let go for quite some time. I take all of my bags from the luggage claim and I rush to the gate. The moment I see her, all my worries fly out the window and she runs to me, jumping eagerly in my arms. 

- _Oh my God_ I really needed this! - she says, quietly.

-I know, me too… I missed you, pretty girl! 

She pulls back just enough to kiss me, so I take advantage of the fact that I haven’t been able to do that for three days, so I start a makeout, right there in the open. Our kiss is hungry, but passionate and gentle, almost as if the both of us never want to forget what this moment feels like. I keep her close to me, squeezing her a little. We get the strength to pull away from each other and I cup her cheek, staring at her beautiful face, realizing how much I’ve missed her. 

-I don’t want to leave again… - I whisper. - It was so hard being away when I know what you went through.

-It wasn’t _so_ bad, I was just disappointed, which is my fault, I shouldn’t have made any expectations…

-Let’s not talk about it here, though, let’s go! 

I take hold of my luggage and Gwen takes my little handbag, wanting to help. We get out of the airport and I load up her car, opening her door for her to enter the passenger seat.

-We have a little bit of time, right? - I ask.

-Yeah, I’m done with uni and I have to be at the studio at four. 

-Great! Let's go to my new apartment, then! 

-Wait, for real? 

-Yeah, the key is at my real estate agent and she said that I’m welcome to get it anytime. I want to take all of these things there directly. I plan on moving out of Mrs. Flavia’s as soon as possible.

-Well, then, let’s get going!

I drive through LA, guided by the GPS and I look over to Gwen, who seems much more relaxed than when I first saw her, moments ago. The idea of me helping her lose some of the tension is quite nice, something that I could get used to.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to give me any feedback or suggestion!! 💜


	7. Where is this going?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here with another chapter! I am absolutely adoring your reactions, you people are too nice!!! This one's a bit all over the place, but everything will be relevant later, so just bare with me on this one! Also, the tease never stops🥰😂😅

My new place is perfect. I ordered some furniture pieces last week, which should arrive anytime now and then, I can pretty much move in! I’m excited, but also nervous, I mean this will be my first ever home that I get to live in by myself. It makes everything much more official and surreal. It’s the beginning of a new era and I’m getting just a little emotional. I hope Richie’s proud.

-This place is going to be so cozy once you get the furniture! - Gwen says.

-You think? Does that mean that you’ll come over sometimes?

-What? Of course I will… - she says, a little confused.

-Well I just thought that you know… It’s not exactly the five star apartment that you have… 

-I wouldn’t care if you lived in a shoe box! You know that, what’s gotten into you? - she chuckles sadly.

-You deserve better, that’s all…

-Better than _you?_ Babe, I don’t think that’s even a thing! Stop talking shit about my favorite person, Blake, it’s not cool! - she says, a little frustrated with me.

I jog to her, squeezing her in my arms.

-Your beauty is out of this world, pretty girl. You’re talented and smart, not to mention the fact that your heart is bigger than you give yourself credit for. It’s just a little weird that even this weekend, you had the opportunity to have this rich, arrogant dude, yet you called _me,_ asking for help. It’s still new to me, please don’t get mad…

-I’m not mad, I just know that you could be out there with any other girl with less issues than me, someone who’s mom isn’t a total _nutjob!_

-Hey, come on, your mom may be a little complicated, but nutjob is pretty harsh…

-I can’t seem to spot the differences anymore… It’s not that she called Gavin and tried to set me up, it’s the fact that I went there for a _family_ dinner, one that I thought was going to be filled with nice stories and we’d be recalling all the great times… I was prepared to have some emotional evening with my parents, but I guess she’ll never stop trying to control me…

-And what are you going to do now? 

-Nothing. She’s the one who needs to make the first step this time. She keeps raining on my parade and I’ve had just about enough of it. If she decides to call or anything, I’m right here and I’ll tell her about us the second she calls. It’s a little suspicious that she didn’t call to yell at me for bailing on the guy…

She turns around in my embrace and she kisses my cheek, smiling.

-Let’s not talk about that anymore, I’ve been through this so many times it’s ridiculous. Can we go shopping now? - she asks with a cute high pitched voice.

-Shopping? 

-Yes, you need a vacuum, some dishes, a trash can… You know, stuff like that!

-But my furniture hasn’t come in yet…

-Still, you’ll need these things and I wanna come with you and _now_ I have a little more time.

-Ok, then!

We go to a bunch of stores, buying a lot of things that are pretty much necessary and we have a lot of fun. Shopping is usually very exhausting, but the fact that she’s here with me makes everything so much better. Once we get everything, we have lunch at the mall.

-You’ve never mentioned any of your friends, I mean you told me about Adam and Behati, but they're your colleagues. What about your best friend? 

-My best friend, Lizzie, she’s kind of busy right now, I haven’t seen her in awhile. She’s been my best friend ever since we were little, we’re also cousins. Her dad is my mother’s brother and my dad took him under his wing and they’re basically both patrons of the hotel chain. We used to live on top of the Hotel Metropolis, there’s two fancy suites there, where our families were living and Lizzie and I would always be together. Then, the hotel chain got bigger and bigger and we bought the house that my parents live in at the moment. But yeah… She’s doing her own thing, I’m doing mine… We talk all the time, but we don’t spend as much time together as we once did.

-That’s kind of what my best friend and I are like. Luke, he’s always there when I need him, even if we don’t spend every day together.

-Yeah… It’s nice to know that someone will always have your back, it’s comforting…

-I’ll _always_ have your back, Gwen, even if things don’t work out.

-Blake, this is wrong… Why do we set up our relationship for failure? I mean, I like you a lot, I want this to work and I actually have a great feeling about it…

-Yeah, but we need to be careful, Gwen, I can’t afford losing you.

-You won’t. I’ll be here for you always Blake, just like you said, but if we don’t give us a chance to be happy and to see where this is going, then our relationship will fail.

- _Where this is going?_ Gwen, I’ll tell you where this is going right now. I’m _falling in love_ with you. We’ve been apart for three days and I missed you. A lot. Considering that I’ve known you for two weeks, it’s a little scary and you know what, it feels right, but I’ve never been so attached to someone in such a small amount of time…

- _You’re falling in love with me?_ \- she asks with teary eyes.

I don’t know what to say. Is it too soon? I panik. What do I do now?

-I… _Yes…_ \- I look down to my lap.

I hear her getting up from her chair and she sits next to me in the booth. I look at her, trying to read her expression, when she kisses me, unexpectedly.

-I don’t know _what_ you see in me, Blake… I’m falling in love with you too, you know, and it’s scary, but also comforting to know that you feel the same.

I take her hands in mine, forcing her to look at me.

-What are we doing, Gwen? - I ask, caressing her face.

-I don’t know, but we should probably give us a chance, instead of thinking it’s not going to work.

-You’re right… So what do you say? We tell everybody that we’re a thing now? 

-We could keep it a secret a little longer, cause it’s kinda hot… - she says, quietly.

I laugh and I kiss her mouth softly, as she places her hand around my back. She leans on my shoulder.

-We’re going to the tailor this weekend, so maybe once you take a trip with me, you’ll see that I’m not _so_ great after all. - she laughs.

-Trip? I thought Karla was in LA…

-No, she’s in Vegas! We’ll fly there and someone will pick us up and take us to my dad’s hotel. This is what Horace and I have always done.

-Ok, I didn’t know we were going to Vegas this weekend, but I guess we’ll have some fun!

-Yeah! I’m excited now! 

I kiss her again, loving her smile and her excitement. The rest of our lunch, she’s being a lot more attached to me and I think I might have done the right thing telling her what I feel. Not that she was cold before, but she had a bit of hesitation and now, she is hugging me and kissing my cheek and she is being much more affectionate towards me and I love it. I think she’s just adorable.

She takes me to Mrs. Flavia’s house and then we part ways, meeting up later at the studio. 

My furniture got in and I spend my first night there on Wednesday. Then, on Thursday, Gwen and I hang out at my place on my new couch, watching some documentary on my laptop. We order in and we have a great time, laughing and messing around. 

-I should probably get going… - she says.

-What? No, not yet, pleaaase??

-Come on, it’s getting pretty late and I’m getting sleepy… - she says, trying to pull away from my embrace.

-What if you stayed the night? - I ask timidly and she turns around, frowning her brows - I mean, we could cuddle some more, plus, in the morning we can have breakfast together and then you can drive back to your place…

-I don’t know… Are we ready for that?

-You don’t have to stay if you don’t feel comfortable yet, that’s ok, it was just a thought… - I try to take it back.

-Believe me, I’d love to spend the night with you, but I’m not ready to engage into something physical just yet… 

- _Wow_ , who said anything about that? I’m not ready for that either! - I chuckle.

-Oh, ok… - she exhales, relieved.

I laugh at her innocence and I stand up, kissing her.

-Have you _never…_? - I ask, suggestively.

-Oh, I have, but you know… It’s been a while and, to be honest, it didn’t really feel that great… - she says, a little shyly.

-It’s ok, we’re taking it slow. - I kiss her cheek - I’ll go and look for a shirt for you to sleep in. 

-Ok... Yay, we’re having a slumber party, Blakey!!!!

I can’t with her… She’s so adorable… I come out with a longer t-shirt that I own. I pass it to her and she smiles, putting it on in the bathroom. When she gets out, I see her beautiful body dressed in my shirt and I swear all the air in the room disappears. 

- _Damn!_ Pretty girl… You are so beautiful… 

-I like your shirt! It's very comfy!

We get into the fresh, new bedsheets and we cuddle close to each other, finishing our documentary. By the time that it ends, Gwen is already fast asleep, so I kiss her cheek, thanking God for the girl he brought into my life. 

The next morning I wake up to birds chirping, the sun peeking in and an angel breathing regularly in my arms. I feel like a whole new person, last night I slept through the night which has barely happened lately and it’s all because of her. What do I do now? Do I get up and prepare breakfast, or do I wait for her to wake up and cherish these moments of silence? As my thoughts swirl around my head, I feel her stirring in my arms, waking up. I look down at her, only to find her smiling at me. Jesus Christ! She’s _so_ beautiful!

-Good morning, pretty girl! - I say and she stretches cutely, like a cat. 

Imma die one of these days because of her…

-Mornin’, Blakey! - she says with a groggy voice and I can feel the monster stirring in my pajama pants.

Down, my friend. 

-What would you like for breakfast? - I ask.

-Mmm… Pancakes! - she says and I kiss her forehead, getting out of bed.

I brush my teeth quickly and I go into the kitchen, starting my magic. When she comes in there, I can finally see her properly and once again, I feel that tingling feeling, low in my belly. She gets up on her tippy toes, kissing me and my legs go numb. 

-You're _so_ beautiful! - I say and she smiles at me.

I feel her hands embracing me from the back as I flip the pancakes. Her hands move lower and lower from my chest, down to a pretty dangerous area. I’m going to embarrass myself. I try to have happy thoughts, light and clean, but oh, how I would just love to _take_ her then and there…

-So what’s the plan for this weekend? Do we leave tomorrow night, or?

-We can leave tomorrow afternoon, just skip the training session. We’ll be in Karla’s atelier for the whole weekend, so Friday is really the only day that we can walk around the city and visit.

-Ok, fine by me. Did you look up the flights?

-We’re flying with my dad’s private plane. Did I forget to mention that?

-Uh, yeah… Your dad owns a fucking plane? Holy shit!

She laughs, letting go of my torso and I can finally relax.

-He’ll be owning a cruise ship in the summer. - she says a little sarcastically.

-Gwen you can’t possibly be embarrassed for being rich. Your parents worked very hard for the money…

-I know, but it doesn’t mean anything to me. I don’t consider myself rich because of the expenses, I’m rich because I have everything I’ve dreamed of. I don’t need their cash and to be honest, I like your apartment more than mine… - she says, setting up the table.

-Really? You like it here?

-Of course! It feels very cozy and homey, mine is a lot colder and it just gives me Patti Stefani vibes, you know?

I laugh at her silly comparison.

-Well, just so you know, I haven’t slept so well in weeks, so you’re welcome to come over whenever your heart desires! 

-I slept very well too and I’ll definitely take you up on that offer!

-Good! Now, eat! 

* * *

  
  
  


Later that day, we meet at rehearsals and we train very hard, sweating like horses and we’d only been here for a half an hour. We’re in the middle of a viennese waltz when we hear someone get in the studio. It’s pretty late, so we look at each other a little disturbed. A man our age enters. He’s short and he’s very well put together, he probably has a lot of money.

-Fucking shit… - Gwen whispers.

-Gwen? Wow, you look _good_ tonight! 

Who the hell does he think he is? I feel like ripping his head off. I am ready to whip some ass, but Gwen’s words make it clear that it’s not the case.

- _Gavin_ … What are you doing here?

So this is Gavin… The guy who is “meant” to be with my girl… Oh, wouldn’t he like that… I have to go over to the computer to get away from him, before I cut his legs off. 

-I came to see you! I know you said you’re not interested because you have a boyfriend, but you don’t even _know_ me. Maybe if we just…

-Sorry, Gavin, I don’t _want_ to get to know you, really, I just want you to leave me alone. I’m not interested in _you,_ period. I might not know you, but I’ve seen enough to know that you and I are just not _it,_ sorry…

-Oh, please! Your mother told me you’re stubborn, I’m not going to let you do what you want, you’re coming with me and you'll see we'll have a great time together! - he says.

The _nerve._ The fucking nerve. He grabs her hand and I explode. I rush to them, pulling Gwen into my chest.

- _Boy,_ do you have a death wish? - I say, holding Gwen tightly.

-Who the hell do you think you are? - he has the audacity to say.

-I’m the boyfriend, you smartass! Kick rocks, she said no, so grow a pair and _disappear_. 

Right as I speak up, Patti shows up into the studio. This is the scene: Gwen is holding my blouse for dear life, while I keep her close to my chest and Gavin is right there, facing us.

-Is everything ok? Gwen, come on, we gotta hurry! - Patti says.

-What are you _talking_ about? - Gwen says.

-Well Gavin is taking you out! Come on, you two have to get going!

- _No._ Mother what the _hell_ are you doing? I’m not going anywhere with him! What is _wrong_ with you?!

Oh, this is turning ugly. 

-The _ballerina_ here claims to be her boyfriend. - Gavin says, disrespectful.

-Blake? No, they’re just partners! - Patti laughs like it’s a great joke.

-Mother, he _is_ my boyfriend. I wanted to tell you at dinner, but you had other plans, so I couldn’t. Didn’t you figure it out when I ran away? - Gwen says, angrily.

- _What…_

-I’ve got this, mother. I don’t need your dating skills, ok? I can choose my own man, thank you very much and you, Gavin… Go and find yourself a girl who will love you for the money, maybe _that_ way, you’ll actually get someone! - she says sassily, holding my hand as we walk out of there.

There had been a misunderstanding. Gavin told Patti that Gwen had left with him that night and she thought that they were hitting it off. That's why she didn't call Gwen all of this time, she thought they were together. The son of a bitch lied to her and tried to get my baby to go with him by grabbing her damn hand. Rich bastard…

-Are you ok, baby? Let me see. - I take her hand gently.

She lets me look at her hand, but she kisses my cheek repeatedly, smiling happily.

-What’s gotten into you? - I chuckle. 

-I just like you so much! - she says. - Thanks for saving me from that shitface… 

-Of course… Now, come on, let’s go, I’ve been thinking about that chilli for a while now.

She laughs and we change into our warm clothes, exiting the studio. Gwen gets in her car and I get in mine, driving separately, but to the same location. We decided that we’ll spend the night at her place and then when she finishes uni, we’ll go directly to the airport and off to Vegas. Gwen said she made home-made chilli, so how could I say no to that? Once we arrive at her apartment complex, I get out, opening the door for Gwen who is surprisingly happy, considering that I still feel like killing something. As soon as she gets out, she kisses me sweetly and all of my anger flies away.

-Mmm… Not that I’m complaining, but you’re being all affectionate tonight… Are you ok, pretty girl? 

-Yes. What, can’t I kiss my boyfriend? - she asks, seducingly. 

-Oh, you can do whatever you want to your boyfriend and _yes,_ that’s a promise! - I joke and I hear her laugh sweetly.

We get into the apartment and we heat up the home-made chilli that she bragged about. I set up the table and she loads up the bowls. I go behind her, trapping her by placing my hands on the counter and I start kissing her neck slowly. She tilts her head to give me better access and I devour her collarbone area, making her giggle. 

-Blake!!! - she squeaks. 

I let go of her neck and I take the cheese, sprinkling it all over the chilli bowls. 

-If only mother knew how happy I am right now… - she whispers, turning around in my arms.

-You’re happy? - I ask, hopeful.

-Happiest I’ve been in a while… - she smiles sadly. 

-I’m happy too. _Very_ happy. - I emphasize.

We go over to the dining table, eating and I compliment her delicious cooking as we have a little small talk before we get into the deeper stuff.

-I just never thought that she could be so blind, you know? I don’t understand why I get shocked every time she does something like this, I mean it’s nothing new…

-Yeah, but she’s your mother. You have the right to believe that it will come a day when she’ll understand.

-Will it? Because with every day that passes by, I feel like we’re going backwards instead of evolving. 

-You can’t lose your faith. You have to keep hoping, right now, it’s all you have in this sense.

-Yeah, I know… - she touches my hand on the table, making me look into her eyes - I’m tired of this subject. Can you get my mind off of it? - she asks seducingly.

-Oh, I can distract you, don’t worry! - I say, standing.

I take her hands in mine, making her stand up with me and we walk over to the couch. I sit and I manhandle her, straddling me. I place my hands on her waist, making out with her for a little while. I make sure to kiss her so that all her worries fly away and I succeed. Her body is grinding on my lap, reassuring me that I’m doing it right, but if she keeps moving like that, I might need to put an end to it too soon. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the doorbell lets us know that someone is coming upstairs. Who could it be? Gwen groans as she stands up from my lap and she moves over to the front door, waiting patiently.

-Are you expecting someone? 

-No, I’m not. - she says as she looks on the little peephole and starts panicking - It’s Ace, you gotta hide!

I don’t think I’ve ever moved up so quickly in my life. I took my boots and my coat, along with my phone and keys and I went to her bedroom, thinking that that will be the last place that he’ll come in. I close the door and I make sure to put all my stuff in Gwen’s bathroom, but I can’t help myself, so I sneak on them, listening to their conversation. There’s nothing juicy or anything, just a bunch of boring things that they’re talking about, but then, it hits me. I’ve never been in Gwen’s bedroom before. There’s huge windows on one side of the room, a queen size bed in the middle and a desk. She has a closet and a bathroom linked to the bedroom and on the walls she has a bunch of pictures and memories. There’s only one trophy, which is weird, considering that she is a world champion I know she has tons of trophies, but what is so special about this one? What about the guy in that picture? Or this group of people over there? There’s so many things that I don’t know about her, yet I feel like we’ve never been apart. 

-Is Blake _here?_ I saw his truck outside in the parking lot.

-No, he just left, he brought me home. He must have gone someplace else I think… - she lies and I smile.

-How’s it going with you two? Have you stopped being a bitch to him yet?

-It depends on who you’re asking… - she says and I chuckle silently.

-He’s a good guy, not to mention that his dancing keeps getting better. I’m kind of jealous, you know? I miss dancing with you…

No-no. Don’t try anything, Ace, she’s _my_ girl.

-Me too, Ace, I really do, but this is for the best. I might not love it, but it’s not so bad, after all. I’m getting used to it, maybe a little too quickly.

-Yeah, you like him, don’t you! - Ace teases.

They continue speaking, but my attention locks on another picture of her with a guy in an army uniform. It must be Tony, her ex. He’s short and he has a strong grip on her waist. She looks happy, but _his_ smile is a bit bitter. It looks like they’re at Gwen’s graduation and if I’m not mistaking, Gwen was the valedictorian. God, she didn’t have an easy life. Being the student with the highest grade, as well as the world champion… She must have really worked her butt off to please everyone… There’s a bunch of pictures of her and a very beautiful steed, riding alongside her sister and other memories displayed all over the walls. Her life must have been beautiful, but having so much pressure from everyone can’t be pleasant. She was the _valedictorian,_ yet here she is, studying choreography, dancing for a living. I see what her parents were talking about when they said that she has potential, but they didn’t need to shut her out like that. I don’t understand her parents. She’s literally perfect and I can’t even imagine _anyone_ who wouldn’t like her. 

-I actually came here to tell you something… Alice is pregnant! - I hear Horace say.

-Really?! Oh my God, congratulations! 

-Yeah, we’re excited. It may be too soon, but there’s not much that could be done now, is there?

They both laugh and I smile, hearing her bright laugh.

-I’m very happy for you! Aren’t you thinking about proposing to her?

-I will, I just don’t want her to think that I only proposed to her because of the baby, you know?

They keep talking, but once again, I get lost in my own thoughts. The image of Gwen with a baby is just too good… I think about how great of a mother she’d make and I wake up from my daze only when I hear Gwen opening the door to her bedroom. She startles me.

-Are you ok? - she asks - You can come out, he left.

-You were the valedictorian? - I ask.

-Mhm… That’s Tony. That day was the day that we broke up. He came to my graduation and then he dumped me, saying that it wasn’t going to work, especially not a long distance relationship. I was very sad when he left, but I felt relieved, like I finally had freedom. He had me on a leash, he was very jealous.

-I’m pretty jealous too… - I say, regretfully.

-You’re not _nearly_ as bad as he was. You’re cute when you get jealous, you were _very_ hot earlier this evening… - she says, touching my chest with her delicate hands.

-Oh, really?

- _Mhm…_ \- she hums, kissing my lips - I believe we could continue where we left off? - she kisses me again.

-Oh, I don’t know about that. I don’t think I could kiss you like that again while containing myself. It’s hard to be around you when you get all freaky and sexy.

-Well, what if we did something? - she says, moving to my jeans, wanting to unbuckle them.

-Wow _wow,_ ok. Pretty girl, stop… - I take her hands in mine - What happened to not being ready to engage into something physical? 

-I can’t help it, sorry… You’re very hot… - she says, a little embarrassed.

-You have nothing to be sorry about, baby, but I want you to be ready, we can’t rush this.

-You’re right. Why are you always right? - she asks, hugging me tightly.

-Because for once in my life I have something that feels more than right… _perfect_ , actually. I will be the one to treat you like a _queen_ and if I can’t tell you that I love you yet, then I won’t take advantage of your body. Once my heart can’t do without you, _that’s_ when I’ll let you do whatever you want.

At this point, she is looking at me with big, curious eyes and I peck her lips, holding her close to me. The rest of the evening is very nice. She tells me some stories from high school and we laugh hysterically, disturbing Snow’s quiet time. We cuddle up on the couch, watching something, but she falls asleep in my arms halfway through the film, so I pick her up carefully, placing her gently on the bed, trying not to wake her up. She weighs as much as a feather and as soon as her head touches the pillow, I see her shifting to get comfortable, like a cute kitty going to sleep. I watch her for just a moment; her chest moving up and down regularly, exhaling soft breaths that you can’t even hear. Her sheets smell like lavender and the silk material compliments her soft skin. I can’t resist no longer. I scooch in with her, being the bigger spoon and as I cuddle next to her I feel her small, content sigh and I feel my body going limp, falling into a deep slumber.

  
  



	8. Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, beautiful people! Thank you for embarking with me on this story! I hope you all will have magical holidays along the people you love most! Here with another chapter!!! 🥰🙏🎅

We arrive in Vegas. Gwen takes me around the city, showing me some cool places and after a long amount of time exploring the city, we decide to go back to the hotel and have a quiet dinner, before going out that evening. Hotel Metropolis is extremely luxurious and the apartment that we’re staying in has an amazing view. We decided that we’ll have a little night out and since no one we know is in Vegas, we can mess around however much we like. It’s Vegas, after all! We shower and get ready to party. We found a pretty exclusive club tonight where Gwen got us an invitation. Apparently, she’s good friends with a producer and some famous singer is going to be there, so I’m excited for tonight. 

I clean out pretty well. It’s a rich people's party, so I make sure to put on a nice jacket, along with a pair of jeans and my nice shoes. When I get out of my room, I see Gwen putting her shoes on and my breathing gets cut off. She is wearing a very _very_ short skirt and a tight little body suit with spaghetti straps, along with a silky shirt on top, unbuttoned. She is putting on her thigh high boots and my lungs are aching for some air. Her hair is down with large curls and her lips are blood red, ready to be kissed. 

-Baby girl, what the _hell_ are you wearing? - I ask, getting closer to her.

-Mmm, you don’t look so bad _yourself_ … - she says, seducingly.

- _Someone_ is stretching it tonight… - I say referring to her, misbehaving.

-Oh, someone is definitely _stretching it_ tonight… - she says, referring to the situation developing in my pants.

I’m not having an erection, but something tells me I will and it won’t end well. For me.

-I try, believe me. - I say not even a little embarrassed.

She giggles as I grab her coat to cover her beautiful body. 

-Before we go, I want you to promise me something. I don’t want you to leave my side, ok? These people are weird and most probably intoxicated with something and I really want you to be safe, ok?

-Promise. - she says, kissing my cheek. - Come on, let’s party!!!!

* * *

The club is dark, illuminated with a disco ball that keeps changing colours. The atmosphere is pretty great and everyone is dancing, minding their own business. Gwen meets with a few people, introducing me as her boyfriend and I feel very proud. There are plenty of men, even women looking at my girl, drooling, but I keep her close to me in a protective way. We get some drinks and we go onto the dance floor, our second nature. As soon as Gwen and I start dancing, people make a little circle around us, cheering and screaming. Gwen moves her hips a little too well and the way she grinds on me is a little dangerous, but I play along, driving her crazy, just like she’s driving me crazy. The song comes to an end and we kiss sweetly, while everyone else applauses our little performance.

Gwen and I look at each other laughing and we go over to the couches sitting down, being approached by another one of Gwen’s old friends. The girl sits next to us, keeping us company and I place my hand on Gwen’s legs, caressing them every now and then. When she asks to go to the bathroom, I’m smart enough to know that I have to go with her and as expected, there’s a pretty big line of men in front of the ladies’ room, waiting to hit. Well, boys, not _my_ girl. I wait for her patiently and when she gets out, a guy moves over to approach her, but I’m quicker. I hold her waist close to me and I feel her hand clutching my shirt.

-Weirdos… What do they think they’re getting if they come to me once I’m done peeing? - she asks innocently.

-I honestly have no idea! - I say and we both laugh.

We get back on the dance floor and I hold her waist tightly, as a slow, sensual song comes on. I link our fingers, kissing her hands and she smiles sweetly at me with genuine passion. I place her hands behind my neck and I hold her waist - ok, maybe a little lower - dancing along the soft beats. We get interrupted by someone announcing Bruno Mars entering the stage. Gwen and I have a little freak out moment and we scream our lungs out. He starts doing his thing and everyone is singing along, dancing and then, things get crazy. Some shit went down and the host of the party announced that we need to exit the venue immediately. The concert was interrupted as some big guys escorted Bruno off the stage. I hold Gwen’s hand as tight as I can, but everyone is pushing each other and I lose my grip on her. I panik. I turn around, but she’s gone. I stop in the middle of the crowd, but everybody is crazy, trying to get out. People are screaming, some say it’s a fire, others say it’s a terrorist attack, I don’t care. I just need my girlfriend safe.

I get out, hoping to see Gwen outside the club. I’m desperate, looking left and right, trying to spot my beautiful blondie. I see someone who looks like her and I start walking towards the girl. The closer I get, I see a man’s hand going to her butt. She is fighting his hold and that’s when I recognize her. I run so fast it’s almost considered teleportation. I don’t even see if it’s really Gwen or not, I immediately throw a punch at the guy. Then, Gwen rushes into my chest , starting to cry. It’s her. I hug her closely, keeping my eyes on the man. When he stands up, I feel like having a heart attack. It’s _Gavin_.

He moves to hit me, but I’m faster than him and I am so angry at this point that I throw my arm at him with all of my force, making him fall to the ground again. This time, to make sure he stays there, I kick him in the gut.

-Leave my girl alone, you son of a bitch! Get near her again and you’ll end up in the hospital, you hear me?! - I scream, feeling Gwen shiver in my arms.

My poor baby. I take her out of there right on time for another dude to start a fight. I think Gwen wasn’t the only taken girl he dared to touch tonight. I call out for a cab, going back to the hotel. The whole drive she stays buried in my chest and she calms down to my sweet words. Once we’re in the room, I make sure to kiss her firmly, so that she’ll feel protected. 

-Everything is fine now, baby, we’re safe… - I say slowly.

-I know… - she sighs - When the crowd took me away, I got out, hoping to meet you there and he just came out of nowhere. He dragged me and started touching me everywhere… - she starts crying again.

-Shh, baby, it’s ok, it’s ok…

I’m going to kill him if I see his fucking face again…

-Come on, let’s get you a little more relaxed, what do you say? Do you want me to fill up the tub? Or maybe a short, hot shower and then you just get comfy, I’ll make order hot cocoa… - I say, smiling, trying to make her feel better.

-Mhm… - she nods sadly.

-Ok, let me go get the water running. - I move away from her and she grabs my hand for dear life.

-Just don’t leave me alone! - she says - I don’t want to be alone right now…

-Ok… Sure, come on.

We walk into the bathroom, which has a clear panel that divides the shower from the bathroom, so basically, I could see her naked. I cringe a little bit, but if she’s more comfortable with me here, then that’s what we’ll do. I get the water running and I see her try to get it together, wiping her makeup off in the mirror. I sit on the toilet, watching her closely. She takes off her boots and I see her looking at me. I turn around, respectfully, thinking she wants to take off her clothes, but she takes my hands in hers, wanting me to stand up. I look at her and she smiles shyly. I stand up and she takes off my jacket, starting to unbutton my shirt.

- _Gwen_ … What are you doing… - I warn. 

-I can still feel his hands on my body and I don’t want that… Is it ok if we shower together to wash it all away? We will see each other naked at some point, anyway… - she says.

-What’s gotten into you, pretty girl? You’ve been so affectionate lately… - I smile a little, cupping her face.

-You make me feel so cherished, Blake… Nobody has ever treated me so well and I… 

Love you. That’s exactly how I feel. Too soon to say it? Definitely. Do I care? No. But not like this. I won’t say it now because she just went through a traumatizing experience and she’s vulnerable. However, she doesn’t ask me for much, I can shower with her, no biggie. 

-We can shower together, pretty girl, sure. But I need to know the whole story, baby. I want to know what’s going on in your heart…

-The way you protected me in front of my family, the way you stepped up for me yesterday at the studio and right now, earlier tonight… It’s all new… It’s like you would never hurt me intentionally and that means a lot. It’s not about anything sexual, I just need to know that everything will be ok and I don’t think that going alone in that shower will give me that. I keep on repeating the incident and I… - she gets lost in her thoughts, that black hole is sucking her in once again.

-It’s ok, I promise, I wanted to make sure you’re not just saying that because you’re vulnerable right now.

-I am, but I can’t seem to relax…

-You have to tell me if it gets too much. - I say, starting to undress her.

I start with the silk shirt, disregarding it on the floor, then I move to the skirt, unzipping it. I kneel down, taking it off her long, beautiful legs. Next, I move to her stockings, doing the same. Right now, she’s standing in front of me only in her bodysuit, without makeup on and I feel the predator trying to get hold of my body, but I push him away. I need to contain myself. I stand up, kissing her softly, moving lower and lower on her neck, landing on her chest. She tilts her head back and I hear a little moan come out of her mouth. I slide the spaghetti straps off her shoulders and I slide the fabric off. She’s in her underwear and all the air leaves my lungs, making my heart stop beating for quite some time. I try not to stare, but _oh_ , how I want to…

She moves to remove my shirt, working my buckle immediately after. Her hands on my naked chest are a little too much and I am sure that I’ll be rocking an erection, pretty soon. She takes off my jeans and that’s it. We’re both standing in our underwear, waiting for the other to do the next step. After we scan each other’s bodies, she takes off her bra in a swift motion, following with her panties and I am left speechless… _Fucking shit_. She gets into the shower, looking back at me, probably having the dumbest look on my face. I don’t wait too long, I take off my boxers, following her lead. Once I get in the shower, everything changes. It goes from sexual and awkward, to sweet and genuine in a blink of an eye and her hands on my chest make me feel safe, rather than horny. 

It’s a weird turn around, considering that she’s naked right here in front of me. We don’t waste any time. We start washing each other, leaving our private areas to ourselves, except for the moment when Gwen kisses me; her niples touch my chest and that’s it for me. I take hold of her waist, starting a makeout session with the water pouring on us. I feel her breasts on my body and she melts in my arms as I try to keep my center as far away from her as possible. She washes her hair quickly and before you know it, we’re both wearing the white hotel robes, making out on the couch.

-Thank you… I know I can be a lot, sometimes… - she says.

-You, asking me to shower with you isn’t even close to being a lot, Gwen. I would’ve said yes without ever rethinking about it, but tonight’s events were a little much… On the both of us…

-Yet, you turned it into one of the best nights out. I mean we danced, we saw Bruno Mars, I got to meet with some of my old friends… Tonight was amazing and if it weren’t for you, to show me what it’s like to _actually_ be touched by a man, I’d still be crying right now.

-You like it when I touch you? - I ask, seducingly.

She moans quietly as I kiss her neck. The moment is extremely private and sensual and I have to stop before I take it too far.

-Why don’t you go and change into your pj’s while I order us some hot cocoa? - I caress her gorgeous face and she stands up reluctantly. 

The hot cocoa is very quick and so is Gwen, showing up in her silk pyjama set with her hair already dry. I change as well and we cuddle in bed, watching something on tv. The setting is familiar, we’ve done this a bunch of times, but this time is a little different. Now that I’ve seen her beautiful body, I feel more entitled to touch her wherever I want, so I hold her close, not even caring about whether or not I’m touching what I’m supposed to. I fall asleep a little while later.

* * *

The next day we wake up early, getting room service for breakfast and then, we get dressed and ready to go. The employees of the hotel are very familiar with Gwen and they’re both scared of her and very nice to her, which I guess it’s normal since Dennis is their big boss.

Karla’s studio is pretty big and she is just as I imagined; a crazy, colorful lady, absolutely obsessed with fashion. It’s easy to figure it out since her outfit is absolutely ridiculous, I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many colors at one time. She has a New York accent and she screams wealthyness. 

-Gwen, what is your secret? You get prettier and prettier with every encounter that we have! - she tells her.

When Karla’s gaze turns to me, she stops a little shocked.

-And who do we have _here_?? - she asks, intrigued.

-This is Blake, my new partner. - Gwen says, amused.

-And do you know where _I_ can get one? - she asks, staring insistevely.

Gwen laughs and Karla welcomes the both of us in her beautiful atelier. Karla is one of those artists who have a very hard personal life, but their career is on another level. She got incredibly rich by sewing different designs that she liked and she made a business of her own with not much to offer other than her genius, creative mind. She’s like a crazy lady and her and Gwen have known each other for a long time. From what I understand, they haven’t spoken for a while, but it’s clear to me that they’re having a very strong bond.

-I haven’t been informed that you were doing the Christmas show together. I thought you’d come with Horace… - Karla says.

-I think Mrs. Flavia wanted it to be a surprise… - Gwen suggests

-What a bitch! I could’ve had a heart attack! - she jokes and I laugh at that.

Her and Mrs. Flavia are pretty much best friends and dancer’s lives are their favourite gossip topic, apparently. 

-Yeah, Ace hasn’t been feeling the best and this is honestly for the better… - Gwen explains.

-Flavia told me that you’re ok with this situation, but I didn’t believe her! Are you really ok with it? - she asks, slightly shocked.

-Well, I _really_ don’t want you to have a heart attack, but I’m actually _very_ fine with it… - Gwen says, suggestively, as she interlocks her arms with mine. 

She rests her head on my shoulder, grinning and Karla opens her mouth in shock, smiling cheekily. 

-You _wild card_!!! - she says in a high pitched voice.

I look down at Gwen a little moved by her bold, sweet gesture.

-No one knows though, so you have to promise me not to say anything! - Gwen hurries to say.

-Your secret is safe with me, I promise! And _you_ , you _lucky_ bastard!! - she says, laughing.

-I know, can you believe this?? - I say, making Gwen blush.

She keeps gushing about us, but Gwen and I try to keep our hands off each other so that we don’t stretch things out too much. It’s still new, being affectionate in public is a little awkward for now, maybe even a little uncomfortable. Gwen designs her dress with Karla and they draw a little sketch of it. Karla’s drawing skills are also another level and the dress they’re designing together makes me believe that once the costume is done, I’ll pretty much die. Gwen will look like an absolute princess, I can feel it. When it comes to my costume, I let them decide for me and they go for a classic, navy costume. Gwen needs to be the statement piece and I completely agree. We go through some of the fabrics and we choose the ones that feel best, so that they’ll be comfortable to dance in. 

Karla takes some measures and then she starts working on Gwen’s dress. She has the speed of a race car with the way she’s using that sewing machine and she finishes the base of the dress in no time. Gwen starts undressing and I don’t know what to do with myself. Do I turn away, do I stare?? She throws on the rough cut of the body suit and Karla adjusts it on Gwen’s body.

-Oh, this color looks so good with your skin and hair… - Karla compliments her.

-Really? Mother says I don’t look good in pastel colors… - Gwen says, a little sad.

-You look good no matter what. I bet that if I got you a garbage bag to wear, you’d turn it into fashion! - I say, annoyed with her underestimation. 

-Listen to your man, Gwen! - Karla says.

She enjoys us being together a little much, but I’m here for it! Gwen smiles at me, sneakily and I toss a quick wink at her. Karla gets on with sewing and Gwen and I leave to get us all some lunch. 

-I’m really liking this trip of ours, if we ignore the unfortunate event from last night… - she says.

-Me too! I can’t wait to travel the world with you, dancing together on the big stages of the world…

-I know!! It’s all so exciting! 

-I’m glad you’re ok with me being your partner. I know Ace means a lot to you…

-Everything comes to an end eventually and to be honest, Ace and I have our differences. Sure we get along now, but he used to drive me crazy! His girlfriend really balanced him. We used to argue all the time and he’d usually make up by saying a dumb joke.

-Yeah, but see, with my partner I didn’t even get to argue! I mean she was so dry and quiet that I wouldn’t get much out of her…

-I bet training and competing was dreadful…

-It was. If it weren't for Stelian to push my limits, I’d have probably quit. 

-Really?!

-Yeah, I hated going to rehearsals because… It just wasn’t a good time…

 _Shit_ … How do I tell her this? How do I confess? 

-Look… There’s something more to this story, but I don’t think I’m ready to tell you just yet… I will, just not right now.

-That’s ok. - she smiles, gratefully.

And now I feel guilty. 

-How do you feel about some thai food? - she changes the subject.

-Sounds good!

* * *

We’ve been at Karla’s atelier the whole day and she’s not finished with Gwen's outfit yet. She has to glue down hundreds of swarovski rocks and that’ll take her a little while, but patiently, she finishes before ten p.m. We leave, knowing that we’ll meet each other again the next day. Once we get to the hotel, Gwen and I shower together again, but this time is a lot more steamy than last night. We’re both naked, her hair tied up in a bun and I keep her body close to mine, our centers not touching. My hands drop on her butt and she chuckles in our kiss, pulling away just enough to mumble:

-I secretly love it when you do that…

-Me too. - I say a little annoyed that she interrupted our moment.

It’s not until she caresses my curls that my penis touches her thighs and we both gasp, not being able to control ourselves. She gets daring and she pulls me closer to her, touching everything, everywhere. Her breasts are glued to my chest and my hands cover her butt completely. Her arms are thrown around my neck and she’s playing with my curls, making goosebumps appear all over my back. 

-Mm, Gwen, we gotta stop… - I say and my whole body immediately starts aching as she parts away from me.

-Why is it so hard to contain ourselves? - she asks, laughing.

-Because you’re a _fucking_ snack, that’s why! - I say, making her laugh again.

-You’re so hot!! - she says, touching my chest and I just feel like throwing her against the fucking wall.

-Girl, _behave_! - I say, firmly and she pouts, driving me crazy.

I kiss her pout off quickly, picking her up on my arms. She starts laughing really hard as I turn off the water, getting out of the shower. I place her feet on the ground, covering both of our bodies with the white hotel robes, picking her up again.

-I can walk just fine, you know?! - she asks, still laughing.

-I know, but you’re dangerous when you own control… - I say, grining.

Once we get to the bedroom, I place her down, cupping her smiling face, wanting to have one last sensual moment. I take off her robe, torturously slow, kissing her neck and chest as I go. Once she’s naked again in front of me, I touch her porcelain skin; I caress her back, her breasts, her butt, even her stomach and her breathing gets heavier and slower. My hands are burning from how much fire I’m playing with, so I take hold of her pajamas, helping her put on the pants, then, kissing her chest one last time before pulling the blouse over her head. I kiss her lips, winking at her and she blushes sweetly.

The next day, Gwen’s dress is all done and Karla starts working on my costume. She finishes a lot quicker than with Gwen’s outfit and we’re at the airport by nine p.m. The whole flight Gwen and I cuddle on her father’s private plane and we land in LA, driving back to Gwen’s. I drop her off and I sleep at my own apartment alone that night, which I quickly realize that I don’t want to sleep alone _ever_ again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhh, the tease😌😌😌


	9. Helicopter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you were able to enjoy some family time under these circumstances! Things are getting closer to the moment we're all waiting for!!!! Enjoy🥰

Gwen’s POV

  
  


Monday comes with the first of December, so it's officially Christmas! I go to uni, these being the last two weeks before vacation, then I have lunch, leaving for the studio. Blake said he has some work to do, so we don’t get to see each other till five o’clock, when he appears at the dance club. Ace and Mrs. Flavia are here, so I can’t jump in his arms and kiss him, as I would like, but it’s ok. However, something shocking happens. I find a note from my mother…

_Dear Gwen,_

_I wanted to apologise for everything. I didn’t realize that you and Blake were an item and quite frankly it’s still very hard to believe. I never really pictured you in overalls, but it is your choice and I respect it. I want you to be careful, this relationship could ruin everything we've worked so hard for. I’m sorry for trying to intertwine in your life, I never meant to hurt you, I need you to know that._

_Love, mother._

I see Blake approaching me and as he gets closer, his smile gets bigger. I shove the note in my purse quickly. I concentrate on him, trying to erase the negativity that just enrolled over me. 

-Hi, pretty girl… - he mumbles, trying not to be too obvious.

-Cowboy… - I say in the same tone.

He passes by me, touching me “accidentally” on my butt. I smile a little, but I get serious quickly as Horace turns around to face me.

-Ok, kiddos! Let me show you how it needs to look. Gwen, please! - he takes my hand, leading me in front of the mirrors. 

He holds my waist in position and we do the element that we’ve been teaching the kids. It feels weird, Blake’s hands are stronger, firmer. He doesn’t support my body as well as Blake and I can’t believe I am actually thinking this. A month ago I couldn’t imagine dancing with _anyone_ else and now, here I am, feeling awkward in a situation which once felt like home. I take a minute to adjust, but I feel the connection again, the bond we once had. It feels nice to dance with him again, but there’s no question that Blake and I’s link is stronger, more obvious.

-And you stretch as much as you can, keeping your knees in control. And that is what we call a “swing”. - he continues to say and I glance over to Blake who is looking at us, concentrated.

Oh, I would love to kiss that expression off his face, he looks _so_ cute… 

-Ok, now it’s _your_ turn! It’s all about balance… - I stop listening.

Ace and I break our position and I go over to the computer, turning on the slow waltz. I keep thinking about it. How can I feel so much for a person I’ve only met a couple of weeks ago? Is it normal? Is it healthy? I don’t know, but I am sure of the fact that Blake is an incredible person and I am going to live in the moment and see where it takes me. 

Later that evening, Blake and I train for the Christmas show, making a great composition. It’s theatrical and sweet and I can’t wait to perform in front of everyone. Since we’ve been talking about whether or not he should transfer to “Floris”, we agreed that we’ll go to Oklahoma once I finish this semester at uni and we’ll see what Stelian has to say. 

We keep rehearsing the Christmas show, trying to get everything right, as it's a little difficult to dance. There’s plenty of parts where I lose my balance and also the lifts are a little tricky. Blake, however, offers a strong support, as he holds me with his big, muscular arms and the way he lifts me so effortlessly makes me love him even more. _Oh my God_ … Did I just think that? I love him? 

_I love him._

He’s handsome, smart, his body is perfect and gosh those _dimples_ … He keeps me sane and happy, not to mention that his kisses give me life. Plus, he’s a _dancer_ … Come on, that’s _such_ a turn on!!

-Where did you go just now? - he asks as we keep dancing around.

-My mom _called_ today to “apologise” for the whole Gavin situation. She’s unbelievable sometimes...

I can’t tell him the truth. I don’t want to. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Overalls? How dare she? She has no idea who he is! Or who I am! She has no right to intervene into my life and do all that she’s done, saying the things that she said. When will she stop? Why do _I_ have to be the one who endures all of this?

-At least she apologised… - he says, trying to make me feel better.

-I think I deserve more than that… She’s my _mother_ for God’s sake! - Blake stops dancing, breaking our position.

He turns off the music, turning around to face me. 

-We’ve rehearsed enough for tonight, come on, I have a little surprise. - he says, a little nervous.

-Hey, babe? Are you ok? - I touch his arm softly and I see him melting at the simple gesture.

-Yes, I’m fine! I have something planned for tonight and I hope it’s going to work… I’m a little nervous…

-Baby, you didn’t have to do _anything_! - I say, kissing his cheek.

-Yes, I did, you’ll see! I’m excited, but I’m shitting my pants! - I laugh at how adorable he is.

We get going. He’s driving his truck and the GPS takes us to a place in the middle of nowhere. Blake and I don’t talk much on the car ride, we’re both pretty exhausted from today’s rehearsal. He tells me that I can wait in the car while he gets everything ready and I suddenly hear a loud, deafening noise coming from the back. He jogs back to me, opening the car door. 

-Come on, it’s ready!

-What is that noise? Is it a helicopter??? - I ask, excited.

-It is! I’m showing you all the pretty lights of LA. - he says, kissing my cheek.

We get to the helicopter where a guy gives us a pair of earphones and some pill to help with the sickness and we get into the helicopter feeling like two kids on Christmas day. We fly away and Blake is holding my hand as we look out the window, down at the beautiful Californian scenery. The ride is mesmerizing, all the city lights give us the feeling of freedom. I feel on top of the world! Once we get on top of the Hollywood area, the helicopter drops in his height, getting closer to the city. We surprisingly make a landing on top of a tall building, which is something that I would never think about. We get out and the pilot takes our earphones, wishing us a good evening.

-What is he talking about? Is he just leaving us here?? - I shout at Blake.

My question is being answered by the pilot ascending with the helicopter, revealing a blanket and some fairy lights on the roof.

-Ready? - Blake says once all the noise fades out.

I nod enthusiastically and he chuckles at my reaction. We get to the picnic blanket and Blake makes me lay on my back. I look up to the sky and the most beautiful constellation appears in front of my eyes.

-Blake… - I say in shock.

-This is one of the very few places of LA where you can see the stars. Stargazing is one of the best things that you can do in Oklahoma. No matter where you are, you see the stars and since I came here, I’ve missed it. 

-It’s _so_ beautiful… - I say, not really believing the moment.

He drapes a couple of blankets on our bodies and I cuddle up to him, watching the beautiful lights gleam right there. I feel so close to the sky, as if I could reach out and grab one, to keep as a memory of this wonderful, mysterious night. We stay like that for quite some time, neither of us saying anything and when I spot a shooting star falling off the sky, I make a silent wish that I will forever have this man in my life, that this feeling that I have in his presence will never go away. It’s like a dream, I feel cherished and safe and it’s a big deal, considering all my issues. I’ve been living a challenging life so far and the challenges have been threatening and dreadful, but since Blake’s been here, everything is much easier. They aren’t scary anymore, it’s all more of a game than a life and death situation and it’s a style of living that I want to experience for the rest of my life. 

-Are you sleeping? - he whispers.

-No, I couldn’t… _This view_ … - I say speechless.

-It’s pretty incredible, isn’t it? 

I get up, looking at him and he does the same, sitting next to me.

-I loved this night, Blake… Thank you for this… - I say, smiling at him, holding his hands.

-I brought you here to tell you something that can spark two reactions. One of them includes some pretty nasty shit going down and the other one might turn out to be the best thing ever. I’m nervous and I’m probably a little too quick with it, but Gwen… You light up every dark corner of my being. You make me want to be a better person, you are the reason why all of my dreams are bound to come true and it’s scary to think that I’ve attached to you so quickly, but I have…

Is he saying what I think he is?

_-I love you_ , Gwen… - he says, tearing up a little - It’s ok if you won’t say it back right now, it’s ok if you don’t feel the same, but this is what has occupied my mind lately. I’m not saying this just like that, these aren’t just simple words, they have a meaning, a purpose. _I love you…_

- _Blake_ … - at this point, a tear or two roll down my cheek.

It’s not sadness, it’s not frustration, it’s happiness. When’s the last time I cried out of pure happiness?

- _No_ , don’t cry… - he says in a soft voice, hugging me and he only makes me cry harder.

-It’s happy tears, I promise… I feel the exact same way, Blake… _I love you too_ … - I say, trying my hardest not to sob. 

His big hands cup my face, wiping my tears away, the moment being extremely intimate. He pecks my lips, just a little, but enough to make me crave more. I lean in again to kiss him and he chuckles, kissing me again deeper this time. 

-Wait… - he pulls away. 

-What is it? - I ask, confused. 

-Next weekend we’ll be in Oklahoma, right? - I nod - Well, once we get to Stelian’s we’ll most probably meet with my ex partner and there’s something you should know. First, I want you to understand that I’m not a bad person, just stupid and it was just a moment of weakness which later on, turned into chaos because I didn’t know how to handle the situation… - he rambles.

He’s cute when he rambles. I kiss his lips, reminding him that I love him. The feeling won’t go away so easily, no matter what.

-I had sex with her. Once. I left while she was sleeping and never addressed it again. This happened a week before I came here. I don’t have feelings for her, I can’t even consider her my _friend_ , but I went to her place to talk about an upcoming competition and we started arguing. We threw hurtful words at each other and she slapped me, then she kissed me… I don’t know what happened next, I just went with it, regretting it later. I didn’t know what to do, because I don't even _like_ her, so I acted like nothing had happened. 

-And then you came to LA… - I continue, trying to make sense of everything.

-I’m a bad person, I know, but it was never my intention to do that, I would immediately undo it if I could… I’m pretty sure she feels the same.

-Then why are you telling me this? I mean if it was just a one-night stand…

-Because it haunts me. I want you to know the full story so that nobody will take you by surprise. I told you this because it was the first and last time that I took advantage of a woman and since we’re doing this, I want you to know everything. 

He just melted my heart. First, he steals it, now he _burns_ it… What next? 

-You’re _very_ sweet, Blake… Thank you for telling me…

-You’re not mad? - he asks, cautiously.

-No, of course not! You told me the truth and that means a lot, you know. Plus, I don’t think I could ever be mad in a place like this… - I say, looking up to the sky.

It’s dark and quiet, but the stars shine so brightly that you can feel their company. They send one of the purest forms of endorphins directly to ypur heart, something that simply does not let you get mad. 

-You’re special, Blake. I’m not going to let you go that easily… But when I do… It’s for good, so _better_ behave! - say seriously, with a hint of playfulness.

-I’m not taking anything for granted, Gwen, I want you to know that. I _love_ you! 

We kiss again and I feel myself getting a little anxious. 

-How are we going to go home? The helicopter just left us here? What if we have no signal, we could die up here and no one would know… - I start hyperventilating and Blake starts laughing.

-I was wondering how long it’ll take you to panik! - he chuckles while I almost die - I paid a guy from the company to drive my car here. All we have to do is descend all of these floors and my car should be in front of the building. Come on, let’s get you home!

We drive to my place, making out in the car in front of my apartment building. Things get heated pretty quickly, forgetting about everything in those moments. His lips are burning with hunger and desire and I remember his words. He said that he wouldn’t engage into anything physical until he can’t say that he truly loves me. Now that he said it, now that he _feels_ it and admits it… Does it mean…

I pull away, reading into his dark eyes in the dim lights of the parking lot. I see the craving in his ocean blues, the same intensity that I feel pouring through my veins. I make the bold decision to climb his lap and he helps me, adjusting his seat. 

-Not that I’m complaining or something, but you know you’re playing with fire, right? - he says, breathlessly.

-I want to get burned, Blake. I’m ready if you are… 

He stops abruptly and cups my face, frowning his brows as he looks deep into my eyes. He’s trying to read me, so hard that he’s basically piercing through me, exposing even my darkest secrets. I feel like a deer that’s about to be haunted, vulnerable and fragile.

-Gwen… Are we ready for this? Don’t you think it’s too soon?

-But how much time do we need to waste before we know it’s the right time?

My question leaves him speechless and I can see his brain trying to digest everything.

- _Love me, Blake_. - I say, kissing his neck, moving lower and lower to his chest.

His head falls backwards, rolling his eyes in arousal.

-Not here, baby, let’s go upstairs… - he mumbles.

-Now we’re talking! - I say, sarcastically, trying to get off of his lap.

We run inside the big hallway of the building, entering the elevator. We take advantage of the fact that we’re alone and we make out against the elevator door. We’re starving each other and I’m already satisfied with the sweet, gentle, yet firm way he kisses me. It’s passionate and needy, but I feel the connection, I feel the love and that’s what makes it special. Once we get to my floor, we stumble to my door, struggling to unlock it. The moment we’re inside, I’m being pushed against the wall, feeling Blake’s wet, loving kisses on my burning skin. However, I see light coming from the living room… 

-Gwen? - my mother... 

Blake jumps as far away as possible and I have time to arrange my disheveled hair, when I see my mother walking into the hallway. She’s wearing pajamas and slippers and I am very confused.

- _Mother_?? What are you doing here??

-Your father went to New York this morning and I don’t want to sleep alone in that house… What are you doing home so late? Blake, are you staying the night as well? - _busted_.

-No, I was just making sure she’s safe… - he laughs awkwardly, hiding his erection with his coat.

-What were you guys doing so late anyways? Everything is pretty much closed now…

-I took her stargazing, I guess we lost track of time… The sky is beautiful! 

-Stargazin in LA? - she asks with an ironic tone.

-He rented a helicopter that flew us on top of a really tall building. - take that, _bitch!_

-Oh, that’s nice! 

-Why don’t you join us for breakfast tomorrow? - I ask him.

-That’s a wonderful idea! - mother agrees hesitantly.

-Ok, see you tomorrow then! Have a great night! - he says and then moves to kiss me goodnight.

I lock the door after him and when I turn around, my mom is contemplating deeply, some feelings definitely having a battle inside her heart.

-Mom? What are you doing here? - I ask, annoyed.

-He took you on a _helicopter_ date?

-He’s special, mom… Despite what you think of him, he treats me right. You know, he told me he loves me tonight and I know you might think it’s a little too soon, but I don’t care. The truth is that I love him right back, whether you like it or not. 

-I saw he loved you since I first met him, but I guess I judged him too soon…

-As you usually do… - I mumble. - Anyway, it’s been a long day, I’m going straight to bed! 

-Goodnight! 

**That was close… - B.**

**I did not expect that. She didn’t tell me that she’ll come over… - Gx.**

**Cockblocked by the mother… That’s a first! - B.**

**Sorry… - Gx.**

I fall asleep with him in mind, as always, but this time I think of him differently. He’s no longer the guy that I want to hate, he’s not the boy I’m kind of into, either; he’s the boy of my dreams, the one I want to share my life with. Tonight was magical, I never thought love could be like that, so free and easy… With Tony, love _always_ came with a price, it was never genuine and pure at the same time, it needed to have at least a hint of toxicity, otherwise something was wrong. I hope he stays, regardless of my issues and the crackhead that I can be. I hope he will always see the good in me, even when my eyes can only spot the darkness. 

* * *

  
  


-Good morning!! - I open up the door to a very handsome Blakey.

-Good morning, pretty girl! - he pecks my lips, smiling sweetly. - I brought some pastry!

-Oh, that’s perfect! My mom is making eggs and bacon!

We enter the kitchen and Blake lifts Snow immediately.

-Hi, girl! - he says in a high pitched voice that makes me chuckle - Good morning, Mrs. Stefani!

-Hi, Blake! Come on, breakfast’s ready! 

The food is delicious and we have a quiet breakfast, with Blake sitting next to me. Every now and then, he strokes my leg, making me lose my mind, while mother is talking about some incident that happened at a meeting.

-What are you guys doing today?

-Well, we’re spending the day together, Blake is getting bored in his apartment, so he’ll come with me today.

* * *

We get in Blake’s car and guess what? We start making out with such hunger, that I’m feeling myself get wet in a very short amount of time. His hands caressing my body over the console bring me so close to that feeling of unconditional safety. I’m desperate for him, it’s like a force took over my body, enticing me to him and I can’t seem to control myself. Our breathing becomes erratic and uneven and Blake’s groan makes me crave him even more. I pull away suddenly, the whole connection electrocuting me.

-It’s going to get harder and harder to keep our hands off each other… - he says breathlessly.

-The buildup is almost painfu... Maybe we could go by _your_ place before you drop me off tonight… - I say, seducingly.

-No, baby girl. When I’ll finally make love to you, I want to do it _all night long_ … - he whispers, kissing and nibbling my ear.

I gasp and he pulls away, looking at me with the darkest pair of eyes I’ve ever seen. He starts the engine, driving with his hand on my thigh. The effect he has on me is a little scary, he could say anything to me and I’d immediately start melting, it’s actually ridiculous.

We get to the campus and he leads me in and out of class. The rest of the day, I run my errands with him, we have lunch together and then we go back to my place, making out on the couch while my mom is in a phone conference. His hands are on my butt and mine are playing with his curls as I’m straddling his lap. He gets me so worked up that I start grinding on him to relieve some of the tension, but it only makes me want him more. My mom’s call ends and we have to part. 

-We gotta stop torturing ourselves. - Blake whispers.

-I can’t control myself… Mom! Hi, how was the call?

-Awful, but you know how business works. I talked to your father just now! He’s getting on the plane soon, so I’ll be out of your way tonight, but I actually have the rest of the day off, so I was thinking maybe I could come with you guys to the studio?

-Sure, why not? Get ready, we’re leaving soon! 

  
  


* * *

  
  


-Mom, nobody knows that Blake and I are a thing yet, so please keep quiet about it. You can’t say a thing.

-Sure, whatever…

We’re in the car, on our way to the studio and I crave Blake’s hand on my thigh. I just want him to touch me, nothing else. Once we get to the studio, everything changes.

  
  


_Blake’s POV_

  
  


I feel like I’m the third wheel. Patti is talking to Mrs. Flavia, they’ve known each other for ages and Horace is so familiar with her that you’d say they’re mother and son. All three of them, as well as Gwen, they bond so well, they’re a family and I’m just there for decoration. They have their own inside jokes and it’s like they’ve never been apart, even though they haven’t seen each other for months. I make my way back to the dressing room, putting on my training outfit. I’m sad. I know I’ll never be as close to Gwen’s parents as Horace is and I have to accept that. They’ve seen him grow right before their eyes, but I can’t help this feeling of loneliness that covers my heart. I know that to them, I’m just a replacement, even if Gwen might feel different, in their eyes, I will _always_ be the filling. I feel like a stranger who came to a family reunion, third wheeling freely. I’m angry and sad, but mostly, disappointed.

-Blake? Is everything ok? - I hear Gwen’s concerned voice.

-Yeah, everything’s fine! I just got dressed…

-You’re not ok, but I’m not forcing it on you. I’m here if you need to talk, ok?

-Why don’t you want people to know about us, Gwen? - I ask, unable to keep it in any longer.

-I just want us to spend some more time together before everyone knows…

-Is that it? What was that scene in the car?

-Well, I just thought… 

-No, really, cause I’m standing there, looking at y’all recall all of these fun memories, having the time of your lives, while I still feel like I’m just _the replacement_. - I say, getting frustrated.

-Blake… - she says, a little offended.

-I _love_ you, Gwen. I’m your _boyfriend_. I want to at least _feel_ accepted. 

-You are! You’re not just a replacement, what are you talking about? I love you, Blake, I’ll tell everyone right now if it’s what you want, I just thought it would be a good idea to explore this a little more… - she says, sweetly, getting closer to me.

-Sorry, I’m just having a hard time trying to please everybody, I guess I forgot to put on the act here for a minute! - I say sarcastically.

-What’s that supposed to mean?!

-It means that I have had to prove myself over and over again ever since I came here, when I took _you_ as you are. Why didn’t you _tell_ me? 

-Tell you what?

I get out the note from her mother and her face turns white. _Busted_. 

-I found this in my truck, on your seat. She doesn’t approve of me, Gwen. Will she ever, if her daughter is _embarrassed_ to show me off? I don’t think so…

-I’m not embarrassed! You’re the _best_ thing that has ever happened to me, what are you talking about? The note is a piece of shit! She judged you too soon and she said some things that she now knows are not true. Please, Blake…

I look up, still very frustrated with the world. Gwen gets closer to me, hugging me tightly. 

-My mom is a bitch, but last night after you left she admitted that she had a wrong idea of who you are. You stole her heart with the helicopter date, just like you did with me, the minute you said hello. - she says, looking up at me and I hug her back, placing her arms around her. - Please, don’t be upset. Does it really matter if my mom likes you or not? I love you and that should be enough. Why do you care so much about who knows what?

-Because you’re out of my league, Gwen, there’s always going to be people who will fight to have you and I have this feeling of helplessness that I’m trying to get out of my head. What happened in Vegas? I told that motherfucker that I was your boyfriend and he didn’t care, it’s like I didn’t even exist. I hate that! 

-I know, me too… We can tell everyone right now, would that make you feel any better?

-No, I don’t actually care about that, I was just frustrated.

-Hey, look at me! - I obey - You are not out of my league. I _chose_ you. I had the chance to be unhappy and incredibly rich, didn’t I? But I chose the better road, the best one. I chose to dance away my life with the person I love. Please, don’t underestimate yourself like that, it hurts.

-We’ll keep it a secret just a little longer, but tonight, you are _all_ mine. - I say, firmly, walking out of the dressing room with a smirk on my face.

I’ll show her how much I love her. I’ll try my best to please her one last time and after tonight, she won’t have any doubts no more. She’ll _beg_ for me. She’ll _crave_ me. She’ll dream about me.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am enjoying this torture, thank you very much! The tease never stops! Stay tuned❤️


	10. I'm not that person anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well. Those who wait will be rewarded. Thank you for waiting. You guys are the best🤗

I don’t wait for her to get changed, I start warming up, not minding who sees me. I’m so mad right now, it’s ridiculous. Her mother has no right to judge everyone like this. They may be rich, but I’m not going to let _anyone_ disrespect me and my girl. I’m rich too, I’ll show her I’m worthy. All of this anger will be transposing it into my dancing and I know she’ll be left speechless because this is my calling, to dance with her daughter for the rest of my life. Gwen accompanies me and the connection is very thick and obvious, as we try to hide the sexual tension. 

We get prepared into our position, starting our magic. We get lost in the soft beats of the slow waltz, forgetting where we are and what has happened. We enter our little bubble that no one can break but us and God, it feels good! My hand drops lower on her back, still at a decent level, but just enough to remind her who’s in charge. We make the hard element where Gwen has a pretty low bend of her back, while I keep our balance, all with a perfect, intact position. I know we did that one close to perfection, as I hear Mrs. Flavia gasp. That’s right! I know my way around the ballroom! We break away slowly, bowing gracefully, as if we were in a competition. We’re both breathing kind of heavily, but it doesn’t stop Gwen from looking absolutely stunning. 

-Wow, Blake, you have improved so much!! - Horace compliments me.

-Thank you! - I say, truly grateful.

Gwen’s mom looks at me intrigued, as if she’s trying to figure out what else she’s been wrong about. 

-I loved watching you two dance! I can’t wait to see what you’ve prepared for the Christmas show! Continue your rehearsals as if I wasn’t here! I’ll just be a little longer, a car is on it’s way! - she says.

-Thanks, mother. - Gwen says.

I take Gwen’s hand, telling her what part I want to go over again and she agrees, whispering a quick “I love you” that simply melts my heart. 

-I can’t stay mad at you… - I mumble under my breath.

-I thought you weren’t mad at me - she teases with a small smile on her face.

- _Busted_. - I say and she giggles, oh that giggle…

-I never intended for you to feel unwanted, I promise, you’re one of the best things that has happened to me, Blake…

-You too…

-Then what _was_ that? Why did you get so upset out of the sudden?

-I never liked people who judged me for being from Oklahoma. I had a better life than any Californian and I swear on it. It hurt, the letter hurt and I couldn’t hide it, I didn’t _want_ to hide it from you. 

-I’m glad you didn’t, I just wish you didn’t let my mother affect you. She knows what she’s doing, you can’t play her game…

-Oh, but I will and you know what, I will _win_ , baby girl, I assure you of that.

-And how are you going to do _that_? - she challenges.

-I actually consider myself already a winner because I have your heart buried deep inside my chest. _I won, baby girl…_ \- I say, as we spin together around the ballroom.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


I push her against the wall of her hallway, this time no relative to stop my devious plans. I will love her tonight with all my being, quite literally. Her body burns my palms as I caress her beautiful shape, feeling her getting more turned on with every touch. 

-This would be the time to stop. Do you want me to stop, baby girl? 

-Don’t you dare. - she moans quietly. 

-Let’s take a shower then. We’ll wash each other and then I’ll have my way with you, how’s that sound?

-Huh, _yes_!!! - she says, impatiently.

I pick her up, taking her to her ensuite bathroom, placing her down on her feet which tremble as soon as I let go of her body. I turn on the light, finally seeing her dark eyes. I feel like a predator who’s ready to shoot, but the doe in front of him can’t wait to be shot, instead of being afraid. I turn on the hot water, not wasting any more time. I almost rip the coat off of her, throwing it on the floor. I disregard her clothes, leaving her in her underwear with unsteady breathing and goosebumps all over her smooth skin. I place my hands on her back, untying her bra, letting fall over her breasts just a little, while kissing her neck repeatedly. I get a little ahead of myself, wanting to savor this moment to the fullest. The bra falls slowly but surely off her body, revealing her beautiful breasts, with her erect niples, enticing me to touch, suck, lick, bite, anything. So, I kiss lower and lower down her chest, reaching the curve of her breast and I take a niple in my mouth, looking straight into her eyes, watching her head fall backwards, hearing her deep moan. I pay attention to her breasts, making sure to turn her on as much as possible and I realize that she’s very sensible in the area, I could probably make her cum, just by playing with her niples. I fall down to my knees, kissing her stomach and her hands go from supporting herself on the wall behind her, to holding my head, thinking she has more control this way. God, she is so hot… I kiss her stomach and I nibble her underwear line teasingly, making her breathing very heavy and slow. 

- _Blake_ … - she moans and I lose it. 

I bite the underwear off of her, draping it down her long, gazelle legs with my hands. She gasps at my sudden movement and the moment I see all of her, I gasp too. What a beautiful woman… I place a gentle, slow, torturous kiss on her pussy, making her head spin and her breath get caught in her lungs. I stand up, taking off my jacket. She attacks me, ripping my shirt off and disregarding it on the floor. Her soft lips graze my chest, sucking gently on the exposed skin. I press my hands on her naked butt, letting her have her moment, but the minute her hands fidget with my belt buckle, it becomes a little hard to contain myself. She manages to take my jeans off and I kick them away, but I’m running out of patience, so I take off my boxers myself, Gwen’s hands touching me all over my back and chest. We get into the steamy shower and I kiss her under the hot water splashing our bodies. I keep her stuck to me, constantly stroking her smooth, porcelain skin. Her nails scratch my back up and down, as my lips bury under her chin, sucking her neck.

-Mm _fuck_ , Blake!! - she gasps.

My head is spinning from so much tease, but I don’t give up on my game and I turn her around, hugging her from the back, just as tightly. I hold her breasts with my left hand and her butt is pushing into my forming erection, while my right hand goes slowly, very slowly down in between her legs. Her first instinct is to close her legs together, but I make my way to her pussy and as soon as I reach the right area, she parts her beautiful legs for me, begging me not to stop.

-Yes, baby!! - she moans.

-Fuck, baby girl, you’re so sensible… - I whisper into her ear with my darkest, deepest voice.

I know my way around sex, I’ve had quite the experience, but she is by far the most responsive of them all and I am absolutely in love with her body’s reactions to my touches. I sneak a finger on her clit and she has a hard time standing and she leans her hands on the shower wall in front of us. I let go of her pussy, pinching her nipples with both of my hands and she moans the loudest she has so far and I’m taken aback by it. She senses my moment of weakness and she turns around, her hands going from my chest, down to my belly and then lower on my dick. This time, I am the one who needs the wall’s support and I lean on it, caging Gwen in between my arms. 

-Shit, baby girl… - I moan, as our noses are touching. 

She takes the soap in her hands, rubbing it on my back as one of her hands is till stroking my dick. The soap, her erratic breathing, the hot water, her hand, all of it becomes so intimate and sensual. I stop both of her hands, taking the soap into my hands, returning the favor. I spread the foam all over her smooth skin and my palms memorize every inch as they touch her body. She squirms under my touch, a little ticklish, but her quiet moans never stop.

We fall onto the bed, wet and horny, ready to finally get a release. Our bodies rub on each other, trying to get some sort of friction, until the rhythm becomes too torturous. I go down on her, licking and sucking on her juices, just to hear her screams of approval.

-Baby girl, you taste _so_ good… - I mumble.

-Shit, Blake, please, stop teasing… - she begs.

I go back up, facing her. 

-You’re ready. I’ll go very slow, ok? Talk to me, tell me to stop if it’s too much.

-I promise, now get in me, please!! - she says, desperately.

I part her legs, getting comfortable before rubbing my head around her moisture. I make sure to spread it all over, so I won’t hurt her at all. I push my head into her and man, she’s tight…

- _Huh_ , shit!! - she screams as my head is fully in.

I go slow, introducing more and more of my length and the last inches I push all at once, making her gasp loudly.

-Ahh, _Blake_!!

-Mm, fuck… That’s it, baby, that’s all.

-You’re so big… - she moans.

-Do you want me to continue? - I ask a little worried.

-Yes, _please_ , God yes!

I start moving as her legs hug my back, enticing me more to her center. My thrusts are very light and short, just so I get her a little looser. _Ugh_ , if I could I woud just _fuck_ her sensless, but the moment is too precious to be ruined by brutality or domination. We’ll get to that, but for now, I need her to enjoy this moment, I sure am. Seeing her so lost in pleasure by the simple twist of her niple, or this stage right now, with me buried deeply inside of her, I can’t explain how much satisfaction it brings me. Her nails are surely taking some of the skin off my back with how much she’s scratching me, but the edge of pain and pleasure is right there and I moan into her ear, making a wave of moisture poll down there, covering my cock. I try to slow down, only driving her crazier, but I can’t not savor the intimacy. It’s the moment she throws her head back, squeezing her eyes tightly, when I see the frustration.

-Talk to me. - I say with a soft voice.

-Please… Faster… - she whimpers.

I obey. I go deeper, quicker and her sounds get louder and hotter. Our bodies are moving up and down on the bed and with every thrust, Gwen’s head snaps backwards in pleasure. She’s getting closer and closer with every push and I kiss her face multiple times, whispering a bunch of sweet words of encouragement and she gets even more worked up. Her pussy squeezes me and I know she’s about to come.

- _Come_ , baby girl. - I say firmer this time and the change in my tone makes the difference.

My dick is drowning in her moisture and her pussy is pulsating on it, making me come immediately, moaning in pleasure. I stop my movements, kissing Gwen’s mouth passionately. And that’s how you do it! She is absolutely exhausted and so am I. Her eyelids are getting heavier with every blink, until I pull out of her and she moans. 

- _Holy shit_ … - she whispers.

-Holy shit is _right_! - I agree.

She turns on her side, facing me.

-How’d you _do_ that? No one’s ever made me feel so fucking good… - she says, a little confused.

-Experience, but also, I am _very_ shocked to see how responsive you are to me, I just want to play with you some more so I can see what other buttons I can find… - I say, grabbing her butt and dragging her body close to me.

- _Mm_ , that sounds pretty good to me… - she bites her lip.

-But not now, we’re tired. Come on, let’s get some rest. 

And so we lay there. Our legs are tangled in each other, our breathings synchronized and our heads overlapped. This is all I’ve ever wanted: someone I can confide in who understands me, who loves me and who satisfies me completely. Someone I can go to sleep with in mind and have the most wonderful dreams about, without always having a bitter taste in mouth. Her beauty is beyond my understanding, as well as her unbelievable life story, which becomes a notion of the past as the days unwind in front of us. I like to think that she’s happier because of me. I like to think I am lovable and I have this ability to make someone else’s life a little brighter. All of my life I’ve been unlucky in love, but most of it is my fault, all the one-night stands in high school parties and my fuckboy reputation…. Adolescence hasn’t been my best time on earth, but one day everything changed.

-I was the rich boy. The one whose parents owned the whole town, the “protected” one. I was untouchable. I got away with everything I did. - I tell Gwen as the darkness of the room deepens. - I was invited to everyone’s parties, just because I was popular. I was the naughty, devilishly handsome boy. - I say and she giggles.

-Devilishly _indeed_ … - she says and I laugh.

-The thing is, it was always easy for me to get any girl I wanted. The first time I’d ever had sex was with a girl who was two years older than me.

-I thought you said you only had one girlfriend… Kaynette or something?

-I _did_ only have one girlfriend. That’s the thing, I was a fuckboy. I used my charm to get everyone I wanted, but then I fell in love with this girl… She was the popular girl, Kaynette. She was the hot, rich girl that everyone thought was supposed to be my soulmate; our parents, our friends, even our teachers. The thing is, she was one of those mean girls and as reckless as _I_ was, I’ve _never_ been a bully. But I loved her a lot, I was absolutely mad about her. She made me into a little puppy, all of my alpha male attitude was gone in a second and I think that’s what attracted me to her. The fact that she found me repulsive at some point, the fact that my charm didn’t work on her… It all drew me to her. And then, once she tamed me down, there came a long period of time, the two years that we were together, when she was unfaithful, when she lied to me numerous times, when she made me feel like I was lucky to have her, like I couldn’t find love anywhere else. Once she started college, I went to see her there every weekend. I was doing my best, throwing my money out the window to please her and to make our relationship last.

I caress her silky skin, while speaking softly.

-I went there to surprise her once and I actually caught her cheating with some frat boy. I broke up with her and then left, feeling like my only chance of true love was over. For months, all I had was dance. I went by the dance school every day, training my heart out and I swore to myself that I will never allow myself to play with one’s feelings the way that I used to and the way that someone else has with my own. Then, when I met you and I saw how beautiful you are inside and out, I felt like I _had_ to be the best version of myself, for you. I _had_ to do good, I _had_ to make you like me. The way you were trying so hard to hate me, but every time I touched you, you’d melt in my arms… 

-Mhm, _sure_!! - she says, ironically.

-What, am I wrong?? - I nudge her gently.

- _Yes_ … - she lies. 

-Whatever you say, pretty girl… - I say, still not believing her - You made me feel… _special_. The fact that you wanted to hate me so badly, yet you found me irresistible… - I say, just to mess with her and her loud, adorable laugh booms inside her luxurious bedroom.

- _That_ , I did! - she climbs on me, straddling my naked body - Why are you telling me this? 

-I need you to know everything. I need you to understand that you aren’t the only one who’s changed and I want this moment to live on forever, this moment right here. Even though I’ve had my fair share of girls, no one’s _ever_ been such a full package, so _perfect_ for me. I need you to understand how far gone into this relationship I am. I really, _really_ love you, Gwen… I want your parents to like me, I want everyone to see how right this is.

-I love you, Blake Shelton. The rest of the world is unimportant. I’ve been trying to contain myself for taking things too far too quickly that I didn’t allow myself to feel with all of me, until now. The way I feel around you… You’re right, I melt into your arms and I surely find you irresistible! - I laugh at her cute confession - And there’s nothing about you that I find unlovable, I think you’re the most likeable person, actually. I don’t know what your life looked like before, but I like where it’s headed, Blakey. There’s some great things to look forward to.

I was so absorbed by her speech, that I didn;t even realize that she’s sitting on my dick, naked, with her chest right there in front of me, speaking about how much she loves me. Is this a dream or something? I take hold of her hips firmly, sitting up a bit, so I can reach her neck.

-You, calling me Blakey is doing things to me and I really think you should get some sleep before I have my way with you again… - I group and she moans, curving her beautiful back.

I turn us around, placing her gently on her back. I kiss her lips gently, making sure to drive her a little crazier with a deep, meaningful kiss. We fall asleep happier than ever.

* * *

  
  


Breakfast in bed, while being naked is my new favorite thing. Especially when the stunning girl preparing it is just as naked as you are. Gwen comes into the bedroom, waking me up and she places the little tray on the bed, kissing my face all over, chuckling softly. Her lips on my skin always felt like little feather brushes, just like an angel's touch. 

-Good morning to me! - I say with my groggy voice and I see goosebumps appear all over her skin.

Seeing that, I drag her into the bed, with the intention of making love to her again. She laughs as I start kissing her everywhere, my touches tickling her. 

-Thank you for making breakfast, but I had something else in mind… - I say in between my kisses.

-No, don’t start anything, I have to go to uni!! - she laughs.

-Can’t you be persuaded to skip today’s classes? - I touch her divine breasts that keep hypnotizing me, everytime I see them.

Her niples immediately react to my delicate touches and her soft breasts mold into my hands. She rolls her eyes in excitement and the gesture is only making me hornier. 

-I can’t, Blake, I have one last class that I have to attend for this week and I have to go… - she says and I see her hating the fact that she has to leave.

-How much time do we have left? - I ask, trying to squeeze in one last round before we get back into the real world.

-Ten minutes maybe? - she says hopelessly.

-And what do you say? Can I make you _cum_ in ten minutes? - I say, parting her legs and before she can fight it, I touch her pussy, feeling how wet she is. 

I slide in before she can protest. She was so ready for me, it’s actually ridiculous. Her eyes roll backwards once again and the little scream she lets out makes me lose my fucking mind. I feel myself getting bigger inside of her with every thrust.

-You’re _crazy_ … - she says, breathlessly.

-Fucking shit. How long have you been wanting this, baby girl? You’re _so_ ready for me… - I say, my nose scratching the side of her face as I slide in and out. 

-I’m always wet around you… - she whimpers.

-Oh, God! - I moan at her hot confession.

I kiss her, shoving my tongue down her throat and her hands grip my biceps, clawing her nails into my skin.

- _Jesus_ , you feel so good!! - she moans.

I can’t take it anymore, I speed up, going deeper and she gets restless. She squeezes her eyes shut, throwing her head back .

-Hey, look at me, _baby girl_. Come on, you can take it. - I kiss her chin and her eyes meet mine.

I kiss her little nipples and her eyes widen, trying her best not to close them again. I can see her internal battle of trying to obey my orders and getting lost in her own world. She fights her needs and I suck her niple just a little bit, to test her limits. Once again, she doesn’t disappoint, satisfying my desire by keeping her eyes on me.

- _Good girl_!! - I say, observing a little smirk.

She’s a freaky girl, that’s for sure and the moment I shoe my cock deeper into her, hitting her G-spot a few times, she’s a gooner. Her release, seeing her absolutely blinded by pleasure and satisfaction, brings me to my own release. I cum in her, pressing my body to her. I feel her erect niples on my naked chest and that is enough to make me want another round, but it’s going to have to wait.

-There you go, one minute left. - I say, chuckling.

-You’re crazy!! Now I only want _more_ … - she says, kissing my neck repeatedly.

-You’re getting greedy, baby girl!! No worries, there’s more where _that_ came from and it’s _all_ yours. - I kiss her mouth, pulling out of her and when I look down, I see strings of cum following my dick. - _Fuck_!!! - I say, getting very turned on by the visual.

Not only is she gorgeous, but the obscene scene in front of me becomes a little much. I run to the bathroom, taking some baby wet wipes. I clean my cock, stroking gently and I go over to Gwen who’s still displayed on the bed, laughing at my reaction. I kneel down on the bed, licking her pussy and her laugh becomes a moan, as I suck on our juices. Once I got everything, I wipe her delicately, just enough to turn her on a little more.

-Mm, look at that, I even had _breakfast_ in those ten minutes! - I say, making her get embarrassed.

-How _am I_ supposed to resist you?! - she asks, rhetorically.

-You’re _not_. - I wink at her, before getting off her bed, this time for good.

I take a quick shower and when I get out in the towel she gave me, I see Gwen in her very beautiful outfit, putting on her shoes. 

-You’re so sexy!! - she says, smirking widely, as I walk by the kithen to take my cup of coffee.

-Really?

-Mhm… - she says, placing her hands on my abs from the back - You’re tall and handsome, not to mention hot and caring and sweet… - she kisses my back all over and I let my head fall backwards, into her embrace.

-God… - I sigh.

-You wanna drive me there? - she asks, holding me closely.

-Of course! Will you let me get dressed too, or do you want me in a towel?

-Is that even a question? I think you should burn _all_ your clothes, you won’t need them anymore! - she says jokingly.

I turn around, kissing her head softly. 

-I’ll be just a minute! 

  
  
  
  



	11. Show time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay!! An eternity later... So sorry for the delay, y'all! Things have been a little hectic, but I haven't forgot about you, sweethearts!! Enjoy!

We don’t see each other for the rest of the day, until rehearsals. I had to deal with some things before I go home next week. I had to buy some Christmas gifts for everyone, including Gwen and my step dad, Mike, wants me to get involved in his vodka business. He says that I have to take over the company since he doesn’t have any kids of his own and he needed me to fix myself some employment paperwork. When I get to the studio she’s already there and my day couldn’t get any better. My family wants to come here for the show and then we’ll go together to Oklahoma and I am very excited for that, but until then, we have to train hard, so that we’ll do our best performance, worthy of our true value.

-Hi, pretty girl… - I mumble, passing by her, touching her body in a meaningful manner.

-Hi, Blakey… - she smiles a sexy smirk that melts my joints away.

Horace is just finishing up with the group of kids and he comes over to us, saying hi, when Gwen does something that brings controversial feelings inside my heart. She hugs me from the side, leaning into our embrace and you don’t understand… Horace is right there and the gesture is so intimate and sweet…

-What is going on… - Horace says, confused.

-We have something to tell you… - Gwen smiles up at me.

-We do? - I whisper, just as confused as Horace.

-Blake and I are a couple. We have been for almost a month now! - she says bluntly and Horace’s mouth falls open and so does mine.

-Mrs. Flavia!!! - Horace screams - We were right!!! 

Mrs. Flavia comes quickly, looking at Gwen and I with a smirk and Horace sighs, annoyed. He gets out a hundred bucks, giving the money to her.

-I _knew_ it! - she says, proudly.

-Ugh, you made a bet?! - Gwen says, amused.

-Of course! I said that you guys didn’t stand a chance and Horace said it would take some time, but we knew you’ll end up together eventually.

-How’d you know that?! 

-It was easy, since Blake looks at you like _that_ and we both know he’s pretty cute - Mrs. Flavia winks at Gwen, making her blush and I laugh.

-We’re happy for you guys, but I’m a little worried. How did you manage to keep it a secret for a month!? - Ace asks.

-It wasn’t easy, you know, but we wanted to make sure it’s the real deal. We took things really slow. - I say.

They both rave about us some more, before leaving us to do our own thing. 

-I could’ve used some preparation for that! I didn’t know we were telling people! - I say, in a flirtatious manner. 

-Me neither, I decided on the spot. I’ve done some thinking about what you said yesterday…

-No, Gwen, I overreacted, I’m sorry…

-But you were right! Horace didn’t know about us, therefore, he thought it was ok to just take my hand and dance with me, just like he would when he was still my partner. The truth is, I always treated you like a temporary thing, until I started catching feelings and even though I stopped thinking like that, everyone else still did. You opened up to me about every part of your life, your family, your love life, everything. It’s time everyone knew about us and you know what? Even if things don’t work out, I will never be sorry for what happened between us, but I really think this is the real thing, as you said.

-Me too… You were made for me, I can feel it. 

-We were made for _each other_ and I want everyone to know it. I’m not ashamed of you, I want to show you off and love you _wherever_ I want, _whenever_ I want.

-Like now? - I ask, hovering over her.

She giggles adorably, kissing my cheek, while throwing her hands behind my neck.

-My family is coming over to see the Christmas show and then we’ll travel together to Oklahoma. We should make out quickly so we can train. - I say, making her laugh.

-If we trained now, after, we could make out however much you want, without having to rush. I’m all yours… - she kisses me teasingly.

-Mm, _all_ mine?? - I ask, half moaning.

-Yes… - she bites her lip, before pulling away.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Many training sessions and a bunch of sleepless, playful and extremely satisfying nights later, the Christmas show has finally arrived. My family got to LA last night and it was the first night that Gwen and I spend apart, since we had sex for the first time and it just felt wrong. A little time apart will do us good, though, but I miss her. The day of the show, Gwen and I are occupied with organization, along with the last rehearsals of the show. My parents come with us at the theatre, watching us coordinate everything. I’m really just Gwen’s right hand, she is the one doing all the work. She’s wearing a hoodie, my hoodie and a pair of leggings and I am wearing sweatpants and another hoodie. I go over to the tech guy, making some soundchecks, while Gwen finishes up with the decor responsible. 

-I’ll go get ready now. Ace is coming soon, have you got this, or do you want me to stay a little longer?

-Oh, I’m fine, go do your magic! I can’t wait to see you! - I say, kissing her cheek.

Ace came minutes later and I give him the relay, going to get ready myself. Under the theater there’s a big room, meant for band rehearsals, changing and all sorts of preparation purposes. Gwen is in a corner, doing her hair. She’s braiding her hair, just like Elsa, her platinum color, imitating her very well, except Gwen Stefani is much prettier than any made-up fairytale character. She’s concentrated, so I don’t disturb her. Instead, I do my own hair, taming those wild curls.

-Your new haircut looks so good! - Gwen observes.

-You like it? My mom cut my hair this morning, I wanted to look good in front of my girlfriend…

-Lucky bitch… - she mumbles and we both laugh sweetly.

Once her hair is done, she moves onto her makeup and having finished getting dressed, I pull out a chair, sitting next to her and I watch her painting her face. All she does is enhance her beautiful features, going for a more natural look, but not resisting the need to apply some fake lashes, which immediately make her look like a true Disney princess. Last, but not least, she colors her lips that bright, beautiful shade of blood red.

-Can you help me with my dress, please?

-Yes, would you like me to destroy it? I agree, you look much better naked! - I say, trying to stay serious as she laughs loudly. 

- _Noo_! I meant with zipping me up!! 

-Sure, I mean, if that’s what you _want_ … - I say, holding back a little smirk.

I watch her take off my hoodie off her body, leaving her with a neutral bra on and I’m already having a hard time keeping my hands off her. Once she’s left in her underwear, I’m really struggling. SO much, I don’t even dare to look anywhere else but her face, until she makes fun of me for being “cute”. And so, I look, I touch, I kiss and guess who’s having a hard time _now_? I take out her beautiful baby blue dress and I help her get dressed. She puts on a pair of black slippers so that her feet relax until she has to put on her heels. The sweet color of the dress brings out her bright lips, along with her yellow, sunny hair, her bright skin tempting me to touch and get burned. She covers herself up with a black, silk robe which covers her dress from everyone, wanting to be a surprise for when we perform on the stage. And so she walks around the empty theatre and somehow, she looks ten times better than me, even though I’m ready to perform in my brand new, expensive costume. All of Gwen’s dancing outfits have the label of the hotel Metropolis and so does my new outfit and I must say, we look very good…

-Wow, she’s so beautiful… - Endy says, staring at Gwen.

I smile at my sister proudly and I gesture over to her, to come and meet my family properly.

-Hi, I’m so happy to finally meet you! - she says, sweetly with a big, nervous smile on her face.

-The pleasure is all ours! Gwen, darling, we’ve heard so many things about you!! - my mom says.

-Really?! - Gwen asks, looking at me intently.

-Oh, can you blame me?? - I look back at her, winking.

-You look absolutely stunning! - Endy says, not being able to hold back her compliments.

-Thank you!! I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier, I am just very stressed out right now, I needed everything to be in place as quickly as possible! 

-Oh, don’t worry, we shouldn’t even be here yet! - Mike says, just as nervous as Gwen.

Her celeste figure does that to you; you don’t even remember what words are, all you can do around her is pretty much just smile and nod. You want to hear her talk, you want to see her, you don’t want anything else, just for her to pay attention to you. She’s the center of attention anywhere she goes, that’s just the way it is. 

-Hey, sis, could you come here real quick? - Horace calls out for her.

-Go ahead, we’ll have plenty of time to hang out later! - my mom says and Gwen gives everyone one last smile and she squeezes my hand, leaving us.

-Gosh, she’s _such_ an angel! - my mom says.

-She’s so precious… - I say, staring at her like a fool.

-Oh-oh, _someone’s_ got it bad!! - Mike observes.

-Oh, I love her. - I say, determined.

-What? For real?! - my mom asks.

-Yep, she knows. She even said it back, multiple times! - I say, just as shocked as them.

-Damn… Take care of her, son. 

-I will.   
  
  


Gwen is standing on the other side of the stage and we make our entrance on the dramatic “Frozen” song. We walk towards each other, playing our parts and we make a really beautiful move, which makes the crowd erupt with applause. We start dancing together and I know everyone in there can feel our connection, they can feel the song and the emotion and I’m absolutely sure that no one can take their eyes off of Gwen. I lift her up in the air, her dress flowing beautifully in the air and I let her down gently on the ground, the public freaking out again and at the end, we have a dramatic scene which leaves everyone impressed and emotional. We bow at the end, closing the show and people stand up, putting their hands together. I see my mom crying and Gwen’s parents grinning proudly. Our families are sitting next to each other and I am truly scared of how things are going over there, but for now, I am smiling brightly, being extremely grateful for all the love. I know that most of the cheers are for Gwen and that’s exactly what I love about it, she deserves it all and more. So, as she bows down, I start clapping at her as well and when she sees me, she laughs sweetly, clapping her fingers at me, making me laugh. The chaos…

-You two were amazing! - Jen says backstage.

-Thanks, Jen! So nice to see you again! - I hug Gwen’s sister, saying hi to everybody.

-So, you guys met already! - Gwen says, anxiously.

-We have! Blake, you didn’t tell me Mike’s your step-dad! - Dennis says.

-Oh, Mr. Stefani, you know Mike? - I ask, absolutely stunned.

-Not directly, but Smithworks is my favorite vodka, by far. You can call me Dennis, Blake, no more of that mister thing. I also heard that you are getting employed there soon! 

-Yeah, I’m actually very excited about that, Dennis! - and I feel important. 

There you go. Let’s talk about not being accepted. _Take that!_

-I think it’s a great idea! That can bring you a wealthy future without much work, but you’ll also be able to keep doing what you were made to do! - he says and I am shocked for the hundredth time tonight. 

What happened to everybody? I feel Gwen’s hand searching for mine and I sneak on what’s happening on the other side of the conversation.

-You two are absolutely _stunning_ together, I really enjoyed your performance! - Patti says.

Wow, everyone’s just upside down now and I _love_ it! 

We keep talking and then Gwen’s parents invite us all to their restaurant, along with Horace and Mrs. Flavia. Once we get there, Gwen and I are acting normal with each other, all lovey-dovey, but everyone else is just weird. Gwen’s mom is incredibly nice to everyone, Dennis is actually letting other people speak and my parents are just blown away by everything going on. We talk about our future mainly, our families still getting to know each other and Horace and Mrs. Flavia become the center of attention, as Gwen and I enter our little bubble, looking at our performance.

-It’s actually perfect, I can’t believe it! - Gwen says quietly, looking at the video.

- _I_ can. - I say, looking dead into her eyes.

- _Blake_!! - she blushes.

-Don’t you think it’s a little weird that everyone is being _nice_ to each other? I mean your dad told me to call him Dennis!! - I say, turning a little desperate.

-I had a little talk to them last night at the family dinner… - she starts and my eyes widen - I told them that I love you and that they should start treating you like you deserve because you’re staying.

-Oh, really? - I tease.

-Yeah, so if you had any plans of leaving, _sorry_ … - she whispers.

-Oh, you’re stuck with me, pretty girl! - I say, squeezing her thigh. 

-Hey, lovebirds! We’re sorry to interrupt, but we gotta keep moving if we want to catch that plane! - Mike says, standing up.

-It was so nice meeting you all! - Dennis stands up, shaking hands with him.

Everyone hugs everyone, wishing us a safe trip and the moment I shake hands with Dennis, he squeezes my hand tightly.

-Take care of my baby girl. - he’s tearing up and I hug him.

I took him by surprise with the gesture and when I pull away, he pats my back, smiling brightly.

-I _love_ her, Dennis. I will take care of her with the price of my life and I _promise_ you that. - I say, looking right into his eyes and he nods.

-Blake, I have to apologize to you. I was disrespectful and my behavior has no excuse. I was too quick to judge and I feel terribly sorry for that. I hope you’ll be able to forgive me. - Patti says.

-I think something can be arranged, Mrs. Stefani! - I say, smiling a little and she chuckles.

-Please, call me Patti! - I hug her too, also taken aback by the gesture.

We leave after many goodbye’s and Gwen, Endy and I are in the backseat of my pick-up, while Mike is following the instructions to the airport. 

-Your parents are wonderful people, Gwen! - my mom says.

-They are, they can be a little much sometimes, but tonight they were incredibly nice indeed! - she laughs a bit bitterly.

-Mike, I didn’t know you knew Dennis. - I say.

-I didn’t, it’s the first time I met him in person, but he knew who I was apparently. I didn’t take him as a vodka drinker though…

-My father doesn’t really drink, but he loves a vodka cocktail every now and then! - Gwen says.

-Yeah, well I was honored when I heard all of those compliments come out of his mouth. Your father is a very respected man in the business world and it meant a lot.

-And what about _you_? You’re going to work at Smithworks? - she asks.

-Yes, actually. Mike wants me to be the owner of the company once he retires, but first, I have to get the hang of it.

-But doesn’t that mean that you’re going to have to stay in Oklahoma?

-No, the offices are situated in LA, actually. I am working remotely from Oklahoma, but Blake will be working right at the source. - Mike explains.

-I’ll be making some money of my own and also keep me occupied while you’re at uni. It's a career, after all. - I tell her, smiling.

-I think that’s great!

A bunch of small talk later, we arrive at the airport a little early and we walk around, killing some time, while waiting to board the plane. Gwen and I are sitting next to each other, Gwen’s head on my shoulder and we hear the announcement of our flight. We stand up, walking towards the gate.

-Oh, Mrs. Stefani! You’ve all been upgraded to the first class! Mr. Stefani made the arrangement! - the flight attendant says. 

I look around at everyone and Gwen smiles awkwardly.

- _Of course_ he did! Thank you! - she says and we follow her lead towards the front of the plane.

-That’s too much, Mike, we have to do something about it! - I hear my mom whisper.

-Gwen, your father didn’t have to do this…

-I know, but he did. It’s not a big deal, please don’t worry about it! 

And so we go to the first class. We lay down on the loungers and after we ascend, Gwen climbs on the same seat with me, sleeping for a couple of hours. 

-Pretty girl… - I nudge her gently - You have to buckle up, we’ll be descending soon… - I say, watching her yawn cutely.

She gets up reluctantly and sits in her lounge, still very sleepy. God, she’s so cute! Once we land, Mike, Endy’s husband, picks us up, taking us back to our place. Our house is pretty big and my sister and her family moved in with our parents once I moved out. Our garden lays on a few acres and we don’t have that many animals, a couple of horses, a bunch of chickens and a dog. I know Gwen comes from a completely different world, but I am not ashamed of my house, not even a little bit. It’s the place that I grew up in and I hope that she’ll feel comfortable, even if it isn’t the luxurious villa her parents have. We enter the house and Gwen looks around, smiling. 

-Are those real deer heads? - she asks.

-Yeah! I like hunting every now and then…

-You hunt?! Poor deer…

-Oh, don’t worry, we own the deer that I shoot. We own a ranch up on the hill and there’s a vet that checks them out and we go hunting together. He is the one to point out to the one that’s sick and that’s what we hunt, don’t worry. We don’t hunt to kill, we hunt to help the ecosystem and to have some fun! It gets pretty boring in the fall.

-It’s pretty cold here…

-This jacket’s all you brought? 

-Yes, it’s the warmest thing I own… 

-That’s ok, I’ll get you something.

My niece and nephew run downstairs, hugging me tightly.

-Blake!!! 

-Hi, munchkins! Oh, I missed you guys so much!! 

-We did too!

-Jack, Ryan, this is my girlfriend Gwen! - I say and they immediately fall in love with the tall blondie.

The way Gwen connects with the kids blows my mind. They’ve known me all of their life, but the minute they get to spend some time together, she takes over my place and the kids immediately want to sit only next to her and play. She doesn’t mind, in fact, I think she’s more comfortable playing with them than spending time with my family who’s been very interested in her, bombarding her with questions. 

-She’s a special one, Blake! - my mom says as we prepare dinner.

-She is. I love her, ma. Is it too soon? 

-Love doesn’t have a period of development, nor a deadline, my son. When I met your father, it was an instant bond and even if it didn’t last forever, it _was_ the real thing. I was very happy with him and the same thing happened with Mike. What I’m trying to say is that love at first sight is possible, not only in books, or movies.

-But it’s a little weird, don’t you think? I mean I’m not just saying so, ma, I’ve got it really bad for her… - I laugh a little and she smiles sweetly at me.

-I can see that! There’s nothing unlovable about her, she’s drop dead beautiful, smart and ambitious and she comes from an incredible family. Plus, she is a dancer, she comes from the same world. It doesn’t matter that I’m your mother, there are things that I will never understand, but she _does_. She gets you on a certain level and I can see how you two connected so easily. 

-You don’t think it’s weird?

-No, I don’t. You’re happiest I’ve ever seen you, Blake. You’re glowing. And honestly, even if it’s temporary, it’s nice to see you like this after Richie. You being happy makes _me_ happy.

-Thanks, ma! - I hug and kiss her, making her giggle.

When I return into the living room, Gwen is nowhere to be seen. I follow the children’s giggles as I ascend the stairs and I find them in Richie’s bedroom, which became the kids’ room temporarily and I see them all on the bed, reading a book. Gwen is making different voices for the characters, as the kids laugh while listening closely to the plot. There’s something about this moment that’s so pure and sweet. It makes me want to stand there and listen, as if I was also a kid. 

-Is your uncle gonna come in, or is he going to stand there staring at us? - I hear Gwen ask Ryan and the little girl starts laughing hungrily.

-I didn’t want to interrupt… - I say, a little embarrassed.

-No, you can join us, right kids?

-Yes!! - they both shout.

-Ok, thank you! Scooch in, monkey! - I lay next to them, placing my hand on Gwen’s thigh as we’re both facing the kids and each other.

She continues with her story, but all I think about is how beautiful she looks, happy and angelic. The kids fall asleep, which I think was the whole purpose of this and once they’re deep into the dreaming wonderland, Gwen and I make a quiet exit, trying no to wake them up.

-They absolutely _adore_ you! - I say, closing the door.

-I love them so much, they’re the sweetest!

-Come on, my mom made us some dinner! 

We eat our meal in peace, retreating to the living room, as we watch some show on the tv and I see Gwen yawning. It’s been a long day for us, so I stand up, telling everyone we’d better head to sleep. 

-You can go in your room, Blake. _Oh_ , I mean, you could sleep someplace else if you want, Gwen… - mom says awkwardly.

-Oh, I think we’ll manage to sleep in the same bed, right babe? - I ask, cheekily.

-Mhm… - she says, embarrassed.

We go into my bedroom and she slaps my arm playfully as I start laughing loudly.

-What the _heck_?! 

-Oh, come on! It was funny!! - I protest, still laughing.

-Is it wrong that I feel better around your family than around mine? - she asks, seriously.

-A little, yeah… They were nice this afternoon. _Worryingly_ nice, I’d say…

-Yeah, I don’t know if it was completely fake, or if they had a little bit of truth in them. I didn’t tell them to make you call them by their first name, so I think they must have had at least a little bit of realism. Our talk went pretty smoothly yesterday as well. Maybe they’re realizing things, I don’t know.

-Either way, I’m glad you like it here. I was a little worried about that.

-You have nothing to be worried about! I love your family and your house… It feels very… Familiar…

-I love you. - I say, kissing her cheek.

-I love you too! 

We fall asleep immediately. Today’s activities were a little much on both of us and we deserve a long night of sleep, so that tomorrow we can have some downtime in my hometown. I’m excited.

  
  



	12. The calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut!!! This one is to make up for all the time that I was gone! Enjoy!!

_ Gwen’s POV _

I wake up, gripping tightly at the bed sheets, moaning softly with my body shrouded in pleasure. Blake’s head is on my pussy, licking and sucking the shit out of me. I’m on my side with my hands above my head, panting and squirming under Blake’s tight hold on my waist and hips. The sounds and the dim lights surrounding us, are turning the moment really hot and the fact that he woke up wanting to go down on me makes yet another wave of moisture appear down there. 

- _Blake_ … - I moan quietly.

He lifts his head, coming up to the same level as me, hovering over my body.

-Good morning, baby girl… - he mumbles as he starts kissing me all over.

-That’s such a nice way to wake up… - I say in a groggy voice.

-Yeah, well I couldn’t help myself. I’ve been thinking about this ever since that morning. I need you… 

-I need you too, but someone could hear us, Blake… Maybe we shouldn’t…

-No one will hear, we’re at the end of the hall, not to mention that everyone’s probably awake by now, downstairs, eating breakfast… - he says, kissing me continuously.

-Shouldn’t we join them?

-If you hadn’t noticed, you interrupted me from my _meal_ , so… 

-Oh, sorry, sir! - I say sarcastically.

And then, I feel the head of his cock entering me and I suddenly lose my interest in cracking up jokes. Gosh… He is unbelievable, the way he satisfies me is out of this world and he’s so gentle, but rough at the same time, always making sure not to hurt me, but also giving me that edge of pain and pleasure. He’s hovering over me, kissing me all over my chest and shoulders, while thrusting into me. His arms are caging me on the bed, as he supports his body. His moves are slow, controlled and full of emotion, hunger. He turns me on so much it’s actually ridiculous.

-Blake baby… - I whimper.

-I need more… - he growls.

The next minute, he pulls out of me, taking off my nightgown, leaving me completely naked under him. He parts my legs, manhandling me to lay on my back and he enters unexpectedly. 

-Mm… _shit_ … - I moan quietly.

He looks at me dead in the eyes, moving slowly in and out. The thing about him is that he knows what to do, where to touch and how to do it. His endowment absolutely helps the situation, but it’s him that makes my toes curl up. Every time he pushes in, my head falls backwards in pleasure. It’s not all of him that I’m feeling, but it’s more than enough to reach my G-spot, driving me crazy. He entered fully one time and I think I almost screamed my lungs out, so he went back to the gentle love-making that we had going on.

-Baby girl, you feel _so_ good…

This is the definition of love. Right now, looking into each other’s eyes, satisfying one another while whispering their name. His mouth falls on my nipple and he sucks on a bundle of nerves, making me go crazy. I yelp, gripping his hair tightly.

-Shh… - he chuckles, while kissing my mouth, hoping to stay quiet.

With my mouth covered, he pushes in deeper. I groan a pretty loud noise in his mouth and he grabs my hips tighter. He thrusts in me as deep as he can go, fucking me slowly and I feel tears polling into my eyes. It doesn’t hurt, that’s not why I’m crying, It’s because he’s torturing me so much, that I need some sort of tension relief. He kisses my face and he starts moving faster, seeing that it became too much. I let go of his hair, gripping the sheets. The slow, gentle kisses in accordance with the rough thrusts of his hips, brings me to the edge quickly coming all over him. Seconds later, I feel his warm seed spill in me, as he collapses on the bed beside me.

-I needed that… - he says, breathlessly.

-Yeah, I can tell… Not that I’m complaining, but how did that happen? You just woke up horny? 

I caress his chest, still pretty numb from the exhausting orgasm.

-It was a build-up. I needed you so badly and today, like every other morning, I woke up with an erection, so I had to do something about it. Not to mention that my very hot girlfriend was sleeping next to me in nothing but some tiny panties and a piece of fabric that she calls a nightgown.

I laugh, climbing on him, straddling his hips and kissing him deeply. I hear some footsteps approaching us and I fall on the bed next to Blake, covering my very naked body. Whoever was in the hall, entered a different room, making us laugh at the incident. My heart stopped working for a second there.

-I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but I think you should put something on… - Blake says, caressing my butt under the blanket.

The soft touch is enough to turn me on again, but I know we can’t do anything anymore, so I endure the moisture once again.

-What are we doing today?

-I want to show you around. It’s Sunday, so no one is at the studio today, but there’s plenty of fun things to do here! We could go on a hike, or on the ranch. You mentioned you liked riding, so I was thinking we could do that…

-Oh, I’d love that actually! - I say, excited.

-That’s what we’re doing then!

I get out of the bed and Blake’s eyes don’t leave my body. He looks at me up and down, staring with a predator’s look on his face. It makes me feel confident, treasured. The fact that the image of my body makes him drool, is doing things to me. 

-Shower with me? - I ask, taking his hand in mine.

He sits up on the bed and his hand moves from my hold onto my body, caressing my stomach. Goosebumps raise all over my body at his touch and he bends down, kissing my skin, which only drives me crazier. He stands up having teased me enough and we walk together towards the bathroom. I start the shower and I look at his body for a moment. Tanned, with his broad, lean chest and back, he gets some towels from the upper cabinet. His penis is still hard and his butt is very cute. He holds the towels, looking at me with his wild curls and swollen lips. I take the towels out of his hands and I kiss his tempting chest, sucking on his soft skin. His hands go behind my back, squeezing my butt, while I feel myself getting really wet. I stroke his cock with my hand, seeing him close his eyes, while his head falls backwards. Seeing how lost he is just by the simple movement of my hand, I get down on my knees. His gaze moves on me immediately, staring me dead in the eyes.

-No, baby girl, don’t… Ugh, fuck!! - I suck his head and he's a goner.

I’ve done this before, but Blake’s size is completely overwhelming, however, I realize I’m doing a good job the minute he loses his balance. I continue stroking, taking his dick in my mouth, doing my best to suck on him. He grunts and moans as I take him deeper, fighting the urge to gag. He grabs my head, pulling my hair to stop. I cup his balls and instead of trying to make me stop, he’s sliding my head deeper on his cock. He’s so long that I can’t keep the gag reflex in order anymore, but it’s all worth it to see how lost in his world he is. 

-Gwen, baby, _stop_ , I’m close… - he pulls my hair off of his dick, making me stand up.

I look at him curiously, not really understanding what he wants to do. 

-As hot as it would be to cum in your mouth, I want to see you when I cum _in_ you. Get in the shower.

His tone is rougher, firmer and God with his groggy morning voice, I swear the room just got hotter. I obey his order, getting under the hot steaming water. I close my eyes, avoiding direct contact with water and I hear Blake entering and closing the shower door behind him. I feel his hands on my hips and the sudden movement makes me gasp a little, having not expected the soft touch. He turns me around, kissing me gently, while his hands move to my breasts, cupping them and rubbing my nipples with his thumbs. My nipples are sensitive and the simple touch of his hands on them, makes a lot of moisture flood my pussy. I’m so wet that I can feel my juices dripping down my leg. 

-You can’t just drop on your knees and suck me off, baby girl… I wasn’t prepared for that and you are _so_ fucking good at it… - he let go of my breasts, now cupping my face.

His eyes are harder to read, the lust and desire is like nothing I’ve seen before, it’s almost like he’s driven by madness.

-And now, because you were very bad and reckless, I’m going to have to _fuck_ you. Any objections? - he doesn’t wait for an answer, he just turns me around to face the shower wall and pushes my back forward, bending me over.

He slaps my ass a couple of times, which feels surprisingly good and hot, bringing me even closer to that blissful sensation. He gets on his knees, sucking on my pussy. He spanks me again.

-You’re so wet… 

He enters unexpectedly and I yelp a little too loud. He covers my mouth with his hand and he pounds into me harder than he ever did and oh. my. God. I wish I could scream and shout, but I can’t, so I shut my eyes closed, fisting my hands. His hand on my mouth goes lower on my throat, cutting off some of the air intake, making the moment extremely stimulating. His thrusts are quick and deep and his cock is reaching that sensible area with every push, making it very hard to hold back, therefore, I come, whimpering in pleasure. He comes a little bit after me and I feel his seed in me, trying to relax. He doesn’t pull out, we’re just standing there, catching our breaths as he’s holding me close to his body. 

-It gets better and better and I wonder for how long… - I mumble, feeling his cock still throb inside of me.

-My thoughts exactly. - he says with the same tired tone.

He pulls out, turning the water a little colder, as he takes the shampoo, washing my hair. He massages my scalp thoroughly and I immediately relax under his hands. The moment was very intense and extremely physical and I have nothing to complain about because it was perfect. We just continue our shower, trying to be as quick as possible.

Once we get out, I put on some warm clothes and I dry my hair with a towel, before going downstairs together to see what everyone is up to. Blake's family is preparing breakfast and apparently we are right on time. I try to make myself useful, charging up the plates, or putting down the cutlery and stuff like that.

-Gwen, dear, how’d you sleep last night? Were you warm?

-Yes, I actually had a really good night last night! It must be the air or something… 

-Oh, the fresh air really is a thing! I felt quite the difference when we landed in LA. - Dorothy says.

-Yes, one of the many problems of LA… It’s all I know, unfortunately…

-Well hopefully, now that you and Blake are a thing, you’ll come here more often! 

-I would love that! Thank you, Mrs. Shackleford!

-Oh, no need for that! I’m Dorothy, he’s Mike and that’s it! - she says chuckling.

-Ok - I laugh.

-Mornin’, ma! - Blake comes into the dining room, bringing some of the food.

-Hey! That’s unusual for you to sleep in so much! I guess yesterday was a lot on you guys!

-Oh, yesterday was super exhausting and then this morning, we had to pay the consequences… - he looks at me, smirking while Dorothy turns around.

-Does your back hurt any more? I know how much you used to complain after a performance.

-No, actually! Since Gwen is a lot taller than Miranda, all the back pain has gone away.

-Miranda? - I ask, having never heard the name before.

-Yes, Miranda was my last partner, didn’t I mention her name? Anyways that’s not important!

-Oh, you two look so good together! I mean I knew you, my dear, were going to be amazing - she tells me - but you, Blakey! I never saw you dance so well!

-Thanks, ma!

-He worked so hard ever since he came to LA!I didn’t think he’d have it in him, but I was very far from the truth! 

-Yeah, he’s anything but lazy, I’ll give him that!

-What are we talking about? - Endy asks, as the rest of the family is approaching us.

Jake and Ryan come running towards me and a huge smile appears on my face instantly. I love them so much! They are so smart and well-raised, it’s honestly a pleasure to stay with them and hear their little stories. They remind me of Stella and Leo.

-Ok, guys, how about we let Gwen eat a little, before bombarding her with questions? - Endy asks, trying not to bother me.

-No, that’s ok! Come on, sit next to me while we have breakfast! - I say, inviting the little munchkins.

They do as I say and their excited jumps are warming my heart, almost making it explode. They tell me about their dreams and nightmares and I tell them some story I always used to tell my nephews about the dream catchers, so that they won’t be scared of falling asleep, thinking that they’ll have a nightmare. We eat or breakfast in silence and I feel Blake’s grip on my thigh. 

-I was thinking to take Gwen horseback riding, is that ok? Are the stables open right now? - Blake asks.

-Yes, of course! The horses are very stiff this time of year, I bet it would be perfect for them to move around a little. - Mike says.

-Great, then, we should get going if we want to catch some light outside! 

-Can I borrow some clothes? I don’t think I have what I need…

-I have my old clothes in my closet, right, ma? - Blake asks.

-Yes, they’re all in there! If not, I could give you something! - Dorothy says, generously.

-Thank you!! - I say, gratefully.

We go upstairs, Blake’s mom following us to make sure we find the clothes, which I think is very sweet of her. Once we’re in the closet, we all look through Blake’s old clothes that don’t fit him anymore, picking something that might fit me. We find a pair of old jeans and I pair them with a turtleneck of my own and one of Blake’s high neck jackets. 

-Ok, pants off, Stefani! - Blake says, right there in front of his mom who slaps him playfully.

I try on the clothes which are surprisingly comfortable and we get going in a matter of minutes. Blake owns a jeep here and we are on a bumpy road, surrounded by nature, decorated with patches of snow. The day is beautiful, sunny and bright, even though we're in December.

-How do you like it here so far? - Blake asks.

-I actually love it here… I bet summers here are the best.

-Sure, you can say that! There’s a lot of things that you can do here that don’t require a mobile phone, which is pretty nice…

We get to a barn in the middle of nowhere and we get out of the car, greeted by a young man, a little older than us.

-Blake! It’s so good to see you back!! - he says, shaking hands with Blake.

-It’s good to be back! Luke, this is my girlfriend Gwen, Gwen, this is my friend Luke!

-Nice to meet you! - I say, as he scans me up and down, shaking my hand lightly.

-Right back at ya! 

We get in the barn and I am stunned to see how clean the stables are. The horses are absolutely gorgeous and I am very impressed with how well-kept they are. They’re groomed and well-fed, not to mention that one of them is absolutely adorable, laying on its back, playing with the sawdust. I think I’ve found my favorite place so far.

_ Blake’s POV _

  
  


- _Girlfriend_? So, you really moved on, huh?

-I did and before you give me that crap, just know that I’m happiest I’ve been since Richie and I mean that with all of my heart.

Luke is my oldest friend. He was there for me when everything got crazy and he never left my side. He knows about Miranda and he also knows the rest of the story. After I slept with her and ditched, she let out the information, making me the talk of the town. People were throwing hateful looks at me, whispering mean shit as I was passing by and stuff like that. I was more than pleased to go away, things got very crazy around here and in LA, no one judges you. You are welcome whether you do drugs, or hook up with the wrong person, everyone accepts you the way you are. But Tishomingo is such a provincial town, where everyone knows everyone and it’s very easy to be judged for not being like the others and since Mike owns half the town, I am right in the spotlight. Maybe it’s also a reason why I was so bad when I was younger, sleeping around and doing all that… Maybe it had to do with Richie’s passing, who knows? I moved on, I’m a cali boy now, with the most beautiful cali girl in the whole world.

-I just wanted to make sure. Don’t you think I’m going to tell you to try and get rid of her because _boy_ … She’s hot!! - he whispers and I laugh quietly.

I look at Gwen who is stunned by the horses, not even paying attention to my crazy ass friend over here.

-You don’t know half of it! - I tell Luke, smiling at the sight of my girl caressing a horse.

-How are you going to deal with it once you get to the studio?

-I don’t know, man… One thing at a time, ok? Don’t stress me out, or I might just fuck it up even worse.

-Dude, whatever you do, make sure you take care of her. She shouldn’t have to deal with all this mean shit. - he whispers.

I go next to Gwen who is mesmerized by this amazing exemplary of a black Lipizzaner.

-This is Norton, a very mild one. Want to get on? - I speak gently in her ear, raising goosebumps on her neck.

-This is probably the cleanest stable I’ve ever been in… - she whispers.

-That’s because Luke here does a great job at what he’s doing! My family owns these horses, but Luke is the head of the stud here in Tishomingo. There’s a loft for breeding purposes down the other side of the hill and we bought the noble stallions. This one right here, Norton, was a champion at dressage, so he’s very sweet and well-behaved. 

I know my hand on her lower back is doing things to her, but she’s so in love with the horse, that it’s probably impossible to get a reaction out of her. 

-I want this one. - she says sweetly, smiling at me.

Luke gets Norton out of the stable, getting him all ready to ride, while I do the same with my stallion, Silver. He’s brown with a big white patch down his nose. I get on my horse, watching Gwen get on hers and I am pleasantly surprised to see that she’s really good at it. We get out on the field, leaving Luke behind and we just walk around the area, moving towards the woods. 

-I knew you took riding lessons, but I didn’t actually believe that you'd be so comfortable around horses. 

-Yeah, I love them so much… I think of them as such noble creatures… 

-They are. What do you say we go a little faster?

I command my horse to go trot and Gwen does the same, going faster than me. She’s better than me in every way and that’s just facts. Once our horses calm down, I go closer to her, laughing. It’s a beautiful day outside and the hills are alive, but mellow, it’s a perfect day for riding. I take Gwen through the forest, showing her all the places that I used to wander around in as a kid. We get off our horses, tying them up to drink some water, as we sit down on a bench near one of the lakes. We don’t sit much, but we cuddle close to each other in silence, purely enjoying the time together and it feels really nice. We get going after a few moments, returning to the stables, as we feel the need to rest a little more after all the chaos from yesterday and today’s shenanigans.

-Thanks, Luke! We had a great time! - I say, hugging him.

-Ok, that’s enough, Shelton, get off me!! - Luke says, jokingly.

I kiss his cheek making both Gwen and Luke laugh. As we’re on the way to the jeep, I notice Gwen’s outfit: my old jeans, her cute jacket and some pair of boots that my mom gave her… She looks adorable. I replay the image of her on the horse, riding alongside me and arousal envelops my body. I open the car door for her and she thanks me silently. No, I can’t, she’s too cute right now… I get in the car, kissing her passionately. 

-Mm, _someone_ is in a good mood… - she says, touching my chest.

I continue kissing her and things get heated quickly. I parked my car right outside the stables, but it’s a very private area, as we are surrounded by tall pine trees at the outskirts of the forest. So, I take things further. I pull her leg over the shifter, making her straddle me.

-Wait, what are you doing? Someone could see us... 

-Everyone’s working in there, they’re taking care of the horses out on the field, no one will come here… - I mumble. 

I take her jacket off, as she’s grinding down on me. Suddenly, we hear a horse neigh pretty close to us. I look over the window and Norton is galloping towards the private spot. I manhandle Gwen off of me immediately, getting out of the car.

-Wo, wo, wo! Easy Norty, it’s ok, buddy! - the horse bucks up and I catch the harness, trying to tame him down, but he won’t have any of it.

Gwen gets out of the car and the guys who let him loose are running towards us. Gwen says something and the horse calms down almost instantly. She pets the horse on his head and I am shocked. My girlfriend is a freaking horse whisperer and that shit turns me on.

-How’d you do that?! I was ready to beat the hell out of it and you just said something and it  calmed down?! - a stable boy says, leashing the horse.

-Beat it? The horse is ten times more powerful than you. It’s not about dominating the horse physically, it’s all about mental domination. The horse is more scared of you than you are of it, so you need to treat it kindly, even when it’s acting out. 

-Oh… - he says.

That’s right, my girl is the best.

-You guys should be more careful and definitely no more beating, ok? - she says, frowning a little.

I love her even more.

-Sorry, Mr. Shelton… - the boy tells me.

-That’s ok, just make sure you’re taking good care of them. - I say, as I take Gwen back to the car. - That was so hot… - I say, laughing.

-Really? Does that do it for you? - she says, seducingly.

-Mhm, now, there’s a problem. If you don’t ride me in this fucking car, we might have a problem. - I say firmly and I see her eyes get darker.


	13. The storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance... Two more chapters to go, I'm afraid...

_Gwen’s POV_

The next day, Blake and I are on our way to the studio and I’m feeling a little bit nervous. I have nothing to be worried about, but Blake’s behaviour is a little alarming. He’s been fidgeting around the house all morning and now, he’s striking his fingers on the steering wheel nervously.

-Babe? Are you ok? - I ask, placing my hand on top of his.

-What? Sure, yes, I’m fine! - he says, not so convincingly.

-You don’t look fine, you’re sweating. What’s wrong??

-I’m nervous. I feel like I’m going to puke any minute now… - he says.

-Why?? Baby, you’re scaring me…

-Miranda is going to be there, Stelian is going to be there… I’m nervous, I don’t know why…

-I think you do, you just don’t want to tell me and that's fine, just know that I’m here for you, ok? - I say eventually, seeing him relax a little. 

We get to the studio and we are greeted by the one and only, Stelian. A genius. The guy dances like an angel and he’s handsome and charismatic, he reminds me of Blake a lot, which shows how much time they’ve spent together. He is thirty-something years old and he is very special, a great tutor.

-Gwen Stefani… It’s so nice to see you again, sweetheart! - he says, hugging me tightly.

-You too, Stelian! You are ageless, I swear! 

-And you get prettier and prettier as the years are passing by!

He greets us with so much love and admiration and it’s clear to me that the bond he has with Blake is very strong and powerful. Stelian and I have worked together before in a dancing camp and he is one of my favourite teachers I’ve ever had. I’m really excited to work with him again!

-Welcome to our humble studio, dear! Make yourself comfortable! 

Blake and I enter the actual ballroom and I see a short blondie who must be Miranda. Once she turns around I feel the room get smaller, the air leaving my lungs and the life being sucked out of me. She’s pregnant.

She didn’t acknowledge our presence, but we both did. I look over to Blake who has the same terrified expression as me and his hold on my hand gets tighter and then looser. He turns around, facing me and he’s trying to find the right words, but he can’t. I caress his cheek, making sure that he knows I’m right there for him. We go to the changing room, where we can let it all out without everyone hearing us.

-This can’t be true… - Blake says - I used protection, I was _vulnerable_ , not _stupid_!! - he says, going from shocked to angry in a second.

-Babe, you have to calm down, ok? You don’t know it’s yours, I mean you two had sex two months ago and she can’t be showing already… - I try to console him.

-You’re right, you’re right... She would’ve told me, right? Yeah, it’s not mine…

I place my hands on his cheeks, looking into his eyes. I kiss him deeply, letting him know just how much I love him. He relieves all the tension that he was feeling in my arms, which shows me the effect I have on him.

-I’m sorry, Gwen… That should’ve never happened…

-Stop, your past doesn’t define you, Blakey. Just promise me you’ll handle this carefully. She’s pregnant and emotional, you don’t want to mess with her.

-Ok… You’re not leaving me alone, ok?

-Not a chance! - I kiss him once again before getting ready in our dancing attire.

I put on a pair of high-thigh socks and a black skirt, along with the black bodysuit that I have on and my latin shoes. Blake wears a tight T-shirt and his training pants with his latin shoes. We prefer black clothes for training because we can see our bodies better in the mirrors, but black looks very good on Blakey, his eyes pop up more than ever. We get out there and Stelian waits for us in the ballroom, with no sign of Miranda. Blake jumps at the opportunity.

-Stelian, please tell me it’s not mine!! - he whispers.

Stelian looks at him a little confused at first, but once he understands, he raises his shoulders.

-The whole town thinks that, but I don’t know, I never asked.

-That’s why everyone is so mad at me?? 

-Yes… They found out about the one night stand and they think you took her virginity and knocked her up, that’s all I’ve heard.

-It’s not mine, you gotta believe me, I was _very_ careful!! - he says, not so quietly.

I place my hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down and he melts the minute I touch his body. 

-I believe you, Blake. I know you’ve changed, I know you’re a good guy. - Stelian says - You just make sure to find out the truth and don’t let this intervene between you two. 

-I won’t, I promise. 

-Good, now let’s get to work!!

We get started, showing Stelian what we’ve been working on and he is very satisfied with how much we’ve evolved, especially Blake. I know that he’s not ok though, I sense his fright and sadness and I try to wipe it away with every touch, but I’m afraid it’s not enough. After approximately an hour, we take a break and I talk to him a little, telling him to throw it all in the dance, to let go of all of his emotions in his moves, but once again, I fail to convince him to relax. I’m afraid he won’t unwind until he knows the truth. When Miranda comes back from wherever she left, Blake had gone to the bathroom and she sees me alone in the ballroom.

-Gwen Stefani? - she asks, a little shocked. 

-Hi… - I say, a little uncomfortable.

-I’m Miranda Lambert, it’s so nice to meet you… I admire you so much... What are you doing here?

-I’m here with Blake, he’s my new partner!

- _Oh_ … - she gets a little angry. - He didn’t tell me that _you_ were going to be his partner, I’m a little surprised…

She doesn’t know that we’re together, so I’m not going to tell her.

-That’s ok, it’s not that big of a deal… - I try to get Blake out of the equation. 

-Are you kidding? You’re living my dream!! To be such an amazing dancer at such a young age?! I am _so_ jealous of you!!

-It’s great, but nothing’s like what it seems, my life isn’t that easy… It keeps getting more and more complicated actually… - I mumble.

-Yeah! Tell me about it! - she says, motioning to the baby bump.

-But this little bundle of joy will bring you so much happiness! How far along are you? - I can’t help myself.

-I’m four months in! - she nods *phew*.

-I’m happy for you, you have no idea how much I want one of these! 

-How much you want one of wha… - Blake stops talking the moment he sees Miranda - Oh, hi! - he says shyly and I can see his veins pulsating faster and faster.

Miranda turns around, wanting to be left alone, but Blake insists, running after her.

-You’re not going to tell him what you found out? - Stelian asks around the corner.

He’s been listening this whole time.

-Why would I? _You_ didn’t. - I smirk.

-The boy needs to learn his lesson, you have sex, there’s a high possibility you’ll have a baby afterwards! - he says, amused.

-He deserves to know the truth, but he was a jerk, he might as well have to fight for it. I’m hoping they’ll clear things out, you know? Make up.

-I hope so too. You handled it like a champ! I don’t think we’ll be able to get much out of him anymore, he’s had a lot on his plate. Why don’t you guys come back tomorrow?

-Sure, it’s for the best! Thank you, Stelian!

-Thank _you_! He’s happy. I don’t know what you’re doing to him, but keep going!!

He leaves me alone in the ballroom. I hear a lot of screaming happening in the office, but I can’t understand anything. Things settle down for a little while and then the screaming comes back even louder. I wait for Blake for quite some time, before he gets out of the office. He looks… disheveled… I frown my brows, hoping that whatever happened in there will not break my heart. I see Miranda crying through the cracked door and Blake seems very angry and I don’t know what to believe anymore. Miranda gets up to shut the door, but throws me a look of disgust which makes me feel very cheap and defeated.

-What happened in there? - I ask, scared for the answer.

-Let’s go, I’ll tell you in the car. - he grabs my hand very hard, leading me towards the car.

The ride back to Blake’s place is very quiet. He is very angry and seriously upset and he’s worrying me. We enter his house, just to find no one at home, they’re probably out buying groceries or something, but the way that Blake slams everything with so much hatred makes me feel pretty scared. 

-What happened, Blake? - I try softly.

He stops whatever he’s doing, turning around to face me. 

-She kissed me again. She _fucking_ kissed me again! What the fuck am I, a whore? She takes advantage of me, lies to everyone about me and now she dares to fall into it all over again?! What a fucking nerve she has! - he screams.

-What _are_ you, a _pussy_? You can’t stand up for yourself? - the rough words that come out of my mouth shock him a little.

-What?!

-That’s right, Blake, what the fuck?! The girl is half your size, what are you saying, that she got up on a stool and kissed you without your permission? Come _on_!! You _let_ her kiss you, you _let_ her get you naked, you _let_ her fuck you! Stop being such a pussy and admit the fact that you’re just a guy. You’re allowed to have crushes, to be vulnerable, but don’t lie to me, Blake. Don’t lie to yourself.

I’m angry and hurt. He’s not a baby anymore, he can’t throw blame at someone else for his poor decisions. Miranda is pregnant, in fact, she was pregnant that night that they had sex as well, which means that she isn’t thinking clearly. She’s emotional and irrational and she’s going through enough. Blake should know better, he’s not the hormonal one.

He comes closer to me, realizing that he’s made a mistake, but I take a step back, not wanting him to touch me.

-Scream at me again and I swear to God I’m on a plane to LA the second you do. - I say coldly.

- _Babe_ … - he says, as I walk up the stairs.

I go to his room, trying to process everything. I know he loves me, I know he wouldn't cheat on me, but then, why did he let her kiss him? Maybe there’s an attraction between the two of them, she’s pretty and she seemed really sweet when she talked to me earlier, but he said so many nasty things about her… Something’s not right, there’s something that doesn’t make sense. I shower quickly, getting changed into a cuter outfit and I go downstairs. I find Blake sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He hears my steps on the hard floor and lifts his head up. His tired, sad eyes light up at the sight of my outfit. He doesn’t say anything, he just sits there, with a regretful look on his face. I sit next to him on the couch.

-I know you didn’t mean it, I know you’d never cheat on me, but you can’t be like this, Blake. She’s hormonal and as far as we know, she’s been like this all along. Who knows who the father is? Maybe she is ashamed of that and wants everybody to think the baby is yours because you’re a good guy. We don’t know the full story and you can’t be this judgemental, it’s not right.

-I know, I’m sorry… You’re right, the father _could_ be a really bad person, her parents are pretty strict too…

-See? There’s more to the story and instead of trying to find out the truth, you vented out on the poor girl…

-No, but you’re right, I did let her kiss me, I let her take advantage of me… why? I hated this person!

-Maybe you thought you hated her, but subconsciously, you didn’t. - I say and his face lights up as what I said applies to our story as well. - She’s pretty, you’re a guy, she took you by surprise… You had a moment of weakness, the fuckboy awoke.

-That’s what I’m scared of! I love you, Gwen! I really _really_ do and what happened just now… I hurt you… I am so _so_ sorry…

-It’s ok… - we hug and I feel his head fitting perfectly in the crook of my neck.

-I’ll make it up to you, I promise! - he says, softly. 

My phone rings, my mother’s caller ID appearing on the screen.

-Hello? - I say.

What I hear on the other line is something that I wish with all of my heart it had been just a bad dream from which I’d eventually wake up in the morning, but no. Tragedy. Agony. Hell.

My phone drops on the ground, tears are filling my eyes and everything happens in slow-motion. I see Blake’s face turning very slowly from confusion to concern, I feel my blood pouring through my veins at an incredible speed, I even feel the dust threads falling on my skin. Then, after all the intense feelings, sadness installed in my organism. I was brought back to the real world, but I didn’t want to be alive, I didn’t want to have to face it all. I pick up my phone, running towards the front door. Blake runs after me, asking insistently what had happened. He grabbed my hand, sayin he was scared and I burst out. I started bawling immediately, falling to the ground. I can’t even breathe anymore and talking seems to be the hardest task I was ever given.

-Ho-Horace… He-he… heart attack… He’s in ICU!! - my body is shaking, tears are flooding my face and the only thing keeping me alive is Blake’s tight hold on my hand.

I don’t know what happens next. I remember him getting me in the car, but the next thing I know is that I’m on my father’s private plane, descending in Los Angeles. 

-How are you feeling, pretty girl? - I hear Blake’s soft voice.

-It’s real, isn’t it? Horace really is in the hospital, isn’t he?

-I’m afraid so… I talked to your mother right after you passed out and she had already sent a plane for you to go back home, but I decided to come with you. He went through a pretty serious heart surgery, he’s holding on, though, he’s strong, Gwen, he’ll fight this.

I don’t have a good feeling about this. Not at all, actually. I want him to go away, suddenly, his face, his voice, his words… He annoys me. I can’t stand him anymore. The plane hits the ground and I jump out of my seat, wanting to get away from him as soon as possible. He keeps calling out for me, but I can’t look at him anymore. I can’t believe I abandoned Ace for him. My sweet, dear brother… Tears roll down once again, dehydrating me, extracting the last bit of rationality left in my body. The sight of William is the only good thing that happened today. I jump into his arms, squeezing him tightly, while crying on his shoulder.

-I’m praying for him, my love. - he says, only making me cry harder.

-Let’s go, Will, I need to see him…

-But what about Blake?

-I don’t want to see him now. His presence isn’t making things better, he’ll manage to find a ride home, but right now, I need to see my brother.

-As you wish. - he’s not happy about it, but I don’t really care about his happiness right now.

All I care about is that I see Ace again. My presence there won’t save him, but for some reason, me being there will relax me a little bit. Knowing that he’s right there with me will make it all easier, like it always has. We get to the hospital and unlike the first moment I’d heard about his whereabouts, things are moving in fast forward. It all unwinds in front of me with such high speed… I got informed of his condition, he was at home with Alice and he came out of the shower with terrible chest pain. His breathing was getting heavier, harder, so that when the ambulance came, he was immediately put on oxygen. The doctors kept him under observation the whole night but this morning, he had another heart attack, so they had to operate. We were scared it could get to that, an open-chest surgery never being a good thing. However, from the imprecise information everyone’s been giving me, I sense that things can’t be good.

Alice has started to show, her baby bump being protected by her hand at all times, as she’s crying silently. I can’t even begin to imagine what she must feel like, but Horace is my brother. Her and their baby is my responsibility in times like these. 

-Alice? How are you holding up? - I sit down next to her.

-Not so well… I keep telling myself that I have to stay strong for the little one, but to be honest, I don’t think I can… - she bursts out.

-Shh… It’s ok, let it all out… - I say, patting her back as she cries on my shoulder.

-I don’t know what to do without him… How am I supposed to stay calm in times like these?? - she asks desperately.

-You’re not and no one expects you to be as tough as a rock, Alice, but you have to keep your priorities in order, which right now, it’s the safety of your baby… I am here for you, Alice, I’ll do _anything_ in my power to help!

-Thank you so much, Gwen!! - she hugs me tightly.

It’s hugs like these where I just wish I was a little stronger. Inevitably, I feel a few tears fall down my face. I give her an encouraging look and I stand up, wanting to go see my brother. He’s white as a sheet, his hands are warm, but that’s the only thing I can focus on, before my eyes get flooded by tears. I am alone in his room, making silent prayers, as they are the only thing I have left. He doesn’t look good and my concern only grows seeing him so helpless. Slowly, he’s showing signs of waking up. He opens his eyes just in time for me to reach out to the control panel to call out for a nurse. He stops my hand, trying to tell me something.

-I need to… talk to you… - he whispers. - I’m dying, sis… I’m not ok, I feel like shit and it’s probably better this way…

-What are you talking about?!

-L-let me finish!! - he stutters - I need you to take care of Alice and my baby boy, Gwen. Please, make sure she doesn’t go crazy!! Don’t mourn too much for me, move on with your life and keep me in your heart. _Always_. I love you, Gwen! 

He only makes me cry harder.

-I love you too, Ace!! - I squeeze his hand and I call out for the nurse.

I get out of there, praying harder than ever. His family went there to say goodbye and everyone else came out of there bawling, except for Alice. As hard as it is for me to enter that room again, I know I have to, even though I know exactly what I’ll be seeing. I make up the courage, even though I think it was rather an irrational move, based on instinct, intuition. I see Alice crying on the bed with Ace’s cold body on it. He’s gone. For good. I let Alice grieve her love respectfully, until the doctor decides it’s time to let go. I compose myself, taking care of Alice as I was asked to. I may have abandoned Horace, but this will not be happening with Alice. It will not happen to their baby boy. As we’re getting out of the room, I see Blake jogging towards us with a concerned, sad look on his face. The distraction. I see him, but I don’t acknowledge his presence, as if he never existed and I pass by him, feeling his hand on my arm. 

-Gwen, please don’t push me away… - he whispers.

-I _have_ to. Please, give me some space. - I simply say, taking Alice to a private little place. 

The church. The hospital’s prayer room is the only lace I want to be in and I think it’s also the only thing that will help Alice. We’re all alone in the wide, calm room and we sit on the bench, letting her cry as much as she needs to and I do the same. Once she calms down, I do my best to compose myself once again. 

-Why did this happen to us? - she asks quietly.

-”Why” isn’t the right question, honey. God has His reasons and He works in mysterious ways, but we must never doubt Him. How about instead of “why” we ask “what now”?

- _What_ _now_? - her voice trembles, tears threatening to fall again.

-Now we pray. We pray for his soul to end up where we both know he belongs. Now, we concentrate on what needs to be done and we keep him in our minds as the bright, sweet, perfect human that he was. Now, we pray that this baby boy that you carry will become just like his daddy.

We both start crying again and things get even more messed up. Today, I didn’t just lose my brother, but my forever partner too. Going to the studio on a daily basis knowing I’ll never see him there again, dancing to our favorite song knowing he’ll never sing along as we dance around the ballroom, knowing that whenever life gets hard again, I won’t be able to cry on his shoulder anymore… We must have fallen asleep so tired of crying, tired of having this battle with life. I look at the clock and I realize that we’ve been here for an hour, Alice still sleeping on my shoulder. I let her sleep, this moment right here being one of the very little ones that she’ll actually get some undisturbed sleep. From now on, if she won’t cry herself to sleep, then a fetus won’t let her, so just a few more minutes won’t hurt no one.

Eventually, I wake her up, telling her we’ll go to my apartment for a little while. Letting her sleep alone in a condo isn’t exactly the right thing to do, plus, I wouldn’t mind some company as well. We get there in no time and Snow welcomes me impatiently having not seen me in two days. I make Alice and I some camomile tea as she showers and she goes straight to sleep, not having the power to cry any more. I, however, finally let myself feel all that I feel. I don’t hold back anything as I cry in silence. Snow keeps rubbing her body to my feet, trying to get my attention, eventually invading my personal space on the couch, trying to console me. This pain that I’m relieving is about everything that I’ve ever hurt about, my hamster who died years ago, my mother, my failures, Blake, Ace… Everything that I didn’t let out at the right time has been bottling up and now, I’m letting it all go. Let it all out. I sleep on the couch, snuggled up to my little fluffy therapist. Who knows what tomorrow will bring.


	14. I won't repeat my mistakes

The next day comes with a numbness that I have never felt before. It’s like I can’t even feel the artificial pain that comes with the simple cut of a razor as I shower and shave. Complete numbness. Alice woke up with the afferent morning sickness due to her pregnancy, so I gave her some privacy, not wanting to suffocate her. I only have one thought in my mind, to dance. So, I fix myself some breakfast, getting ready to go out.

-Thanks for letting me crash here, Gwen… I don’t think I’d be able to go back there for now…

-No problem, Alice. I actually love having you here, it makes me feel less lonely.

-It’s like I can’t fully wrap my head around it just yet…

-I know… Look, there’s no rush, ok? I want you to stay here for as long as it feels right, ok? I’ll call someone to go by your apartment and take all of your stuff, how does that sound?

Alice lost her parents in a car accident when she was young and she was raised by her grandparents. At the age of eighteen she moved in with Horace in his apartment, but now, she’ll be homeless once Ace’s family claims the apartment. She has the cash to buy a new one, her grandparents would give her anything she desires, but she’ll be all alone, so for now, I want her to stay here.

-That’s really generous of you… Thank you so much… But why are you doing this? I mean we aren’t even that close…

-Alice, when I went to see Ace in his hospital room he told me something. Before I could call out for the nurse, he stopped my hand, telling me to take care of you. Those were the last words that we spoke and I take my promises seriously. I know we haven’t been that close, but we both loved that man in different ways and this baby is he only piece of him we have left. I intend to make sure that you stay sane and relaxed, even though I’m hurting too.

-I appreciate that. Thank you for telling me. 

-Make yourself at home! I’ll go out for a little while, you can call me anytime.

With that, I leave for the studio. The door is unlocked which is a bit unusual, but I go in, not overthinking it. I change into my training clothes, only to bump into Blake on the hallway.

-Oh, hi, I didn’t know you’d be here, I’m sorry… - he says, somehow embarrassed for the fact that he needed to dance away his emotions as well. 

And his words make me angry. For no reason. I just can’t _stand_ him suddenly. I ignore him, minding my own business. I warm up, trying my best not to cry. The last time I danced with Horace was when he was teaching samba. I kept thinking about how his hands didn’t feel as good as _Blake’s_ on my body. I kept thinking how much easier it is to dance with _Blake_ and how much more I had wished that I was dancing with _Blake_ instead of Horace. I hate myself. How could I _ever_ think such a thing? How could I ever underestimate my _brother_? I loved him, no other guy should have been better than him. He was the best and I didn’t even think about him this past month. I didn’t even care about his health problem, I didn’t even call, or text, or reach out… I hate myself. I was caught up in my little fantasy, completely aerial and indifferent. _I hate myself_. 

I cry while I dance, I dance while I cry and I swear I can hear Ace’s soft suggestions while I was dancing alone. It was an exercise that we used to do, we would dance solo, correcting each other’s mistakes. It helped us keep our balance without having the support of a partner and everything becomes blurry again as my flooded eyes seem to not have any more tears to cry. I stop, falling to the ground, defeated. So many regrets, so many if’s… I feel a pair of familiar hands on my head, supporting me away from the cold hardwood floor. Blake. I don’t even care anymore, I let him pick me up and lay me on the bench, but he doesn’t go away immediately. I hear his steps fading away after a few moments and I just lay there, helpless. 

It could be seconds, or hours. The only thing that makes me stand up again is the shiver running up and down my spine. I go back to dancing in the dark room. This time, I try to let all the guilt behind, I try to let this punishment of loneliness take the best of me, dancing my life away. 

Once again, I lose count of how many times the clock hand has turned. All I know is that my feet are on fire, my knees begging for a break, so I change back into my civilian clothes, going back home. Blake’s still in his truck in front of the studio, even if my phone indicates that I’d been there for quite some time. He must have stuck around to make sure I’m ok. 

Dancing is so therapeutic for me that that doesn’t annoy me anymore. If he wants to stalk me around, then he can, all I want is for him to keep his distance. He is not the person that I want to talk to right now, the opposite. I need him to _not_ talk to me, not _touch_ me, or even sit next to me closer than six feet. The sight of him, the _thought_ of him really hurts and I don’t know if it’s him, or the idea that if Ace was ok, I would have never met him, that’s bothering me. Either way, I’m afraid of _hurting_.  
  
  
  


* * *

Two days later, the funeral service is officiated by a great pastor. He doesn’t twist the knife in the wound, making the service a beautiful one. At this point, there are no tears left to cry. I just sit there, welcoming everyone who came to commemorate my late partner. All the pictures displayed are a great definition of who he was and it pays him justice. I have a beautiful black dress on and even though his whole family and friends are here, I feel alone. My family is here, Blake is here, yet I feel alone, _empty_. I sigh, trying to make this goodbye a nice one, avoiding too many tears or sad memories. I manage to stay calm throughout the whole service, the real pain coming right after. Everyone leaves to the little reception that we have planned, but I stay behind, staring at the grave. I leave one last prayer in peace before I feel someone else’s presence behind me. I turn around only to find Blake waiting respectfully behind with his eyes to the ground. Fury.

-What are you still doing here? Can I _please_ grieve in peace? - I say, sharply.

- _Please_ , Gwen, stop pushing me away… - he says quietly, having the nerve to come closer.

-No! You’re the reason that I neglected everything! If I had paid more attention, _none_ of this would have happened, so please, _leave_! 

-I lost a brother _too_ , you know? - with that, he has my attention - I understand what you’re going through. Very well actually. The numbness, the guilt, the hatred… I can't just stand here without fighting for you because I know _I_ wish someone had done the same for _me_ back when Richie died. 

-You’re not my favorite person right now, thanks for ruining my moment too! - I say sarcastically.

-I might not be your favorite person, but I _am_ the only one who’s fighting for you isn’t that right? 

He grabs my arms, looking me dead in the eyes. 

-I can’t tell you that what happened was supposed to happen, or that in time, the guilt will go away because I would be lying to you. What I _can_ tell you is that pushing me away will only make another regret arise in time, because if you love me as you said you do, you will regret hurting me right now. There’s nothing more that you can do to bring him back, Gwen. There isn’t a _moment_ that I wish I could do that for you, but I’m only human. I make mistakes, I do shit and then regret it later. All we can do is never repeat that mistake again. Here you are, you’re doing the same with me.

-This is completely different, Blake, stop being selfish!

-Am I wrong? If you love me, tell me that if I left this place here and got into a car accident, you wouldn’t regret ignoring me these past days. 

I feel as if his words hit me like a train. _Of course_ I love him. If something happened to him I’d be even more devastated, I’d be completely _crushed_ … Then, why am I pushing him away?

-Ever since you came along, all I cared about was how things were going between us… I didn’t even _think_ about how serious his condition could be, I didn’t imagine how wrong things could go…

-And you know what, it’s not your fault. It’s not my fault either. It’s completely normal for one to go on with their lives, try to move on. I love you, Gwen. You hurt me. What’s wrong is when you blame yourself for the inevitable. How could you cure his heart condition? You couldn’t, so w hat now?

_What now?_ That’s exactly what I told Alice to say. _What now?_

- _Now_ , you let me in. _Now_ , you stop blaming yourself and you try to move on, with this beautiful memory of Horace and you dancing your youth away. _Now_ , you make sure to never repeat that mistake again. 

I look at him and he retracts his hands, smiling slightly. He turns around, getting in his truck. He drives away and I say one last goodbye, before going to William’s car. I go to the reception, being pleased to see Blake there as well. He’s right, he’s _always_ right. I got caught up in our relationship because he was the one to show me who I really am. He was the one to pull me out of my misery, to make me trust myself and shutting him out would be the biggest mistake. We lock eyes, but Alice interrupts our moment.

-Are you ok, sweetie? I waited for you for a long time…

-Yeah, I’m fine, I just had to say one more prayer…

She nods, leaving me alone and I sit down at the table eating the main course. My family is at the same table as me and they all look at me, trying to read me. They know this was hard for me, yet no one did what Blake did. I really do love him, I never doubted that, but now I realize that he wasn’t the distraction. I shouldn’t feel guilty for living the best month of my life, I shouldn’t feel guilty for finding the love of my life. I stand up, without even thinking about it and I go over to Blake’s table, sitting next to him. He looks at me in shock and I just place my hand on his on the table, not saying anything. He sees my eyes getting damp again and that’s when he leans in for a hug. Hugging is dangerous. I’m vulnerable as it is, let alone Blake hugging me right now. I start bawling again and he holds me tightly. 

The rest of the reception goes a lot faster and Blake and I just catch up on what happened in Oklahoma after we left. 

-I’m really sorry, Gwen. For the whole thing with Miranda, for not being here for you earlier… for everything. 

-No, _I_ have to apologize, Blake. I love you… so much!! You are everything I’ve ever wanted and what you said earlier really affected me in a good way… As always, you were right! It was easier to blame you, to blame myself, then actually fighting it, you know. Admitting the fact that he’s gone.

-He’s gone only if you forget about him. He will always be right here. - he places his hand on my heart, looking into my eyes - I know it’s cheesy, but it’s true. As long as you stop grieving and you let him go, your love for him will remain and in time, that will be enough to remember him. That’s all you need to do, remember him.

I pray that no matter what happens I will always have Blake to go through it with me. I pray that no matter what strange, dark paths my mind follows, Blake will always be there to save me from there. I pray that I stay with this man for the rest of my life, as he seems to be the only one who can fight my demons.

People are starting to leave and Blake and I stay to help around with whatever we can.

-He had a good life. You guys gave him a good life… - Ace’s mom says eventually.

I feel my eyes trying to get damp again, but I am so dehydrated that instead, they start hurting. 

-You can go home, girls, you’ve been through enough! - his dad says.

I look at Alice who is really tired and I comply. I turn to Blake who smiles sweetly at me, wanting to say goodbye.

-Come with us. I can take care of Alice, but I can’t handle myself right now…

-Sure, whatever you need. I’ll go by my place to change and I’ll be there!

On our ride home, William tries to distract us with all sorts of crazy stories from his life, but I see Alice a little worked up.

-Hey, is everything ok? 

-Yeah, I’m ok! I just wanted to tell you that I’m happy you and Blake started talking again. You guys are perfect for each other.

-If you don’t want him to come by the apartment it’s fine, he doesn’t have to…

-No, really! I like his company, plus, you kept making sure I was ok, when I know that your are struggling yourself.

-Thanks, Alice.

So Blake comes over. He cheers us up the second he steps foot into the house and I feel very stupid for pushing him away. I had to grieve though, I had to go through those steps to be in this mental place that I am right now. I’m not fine yet, but I’m getting there and I know that now, there’s no other way than up.   
  
  



	15. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for this journey!

Thousands and thousands of people cheering them on the biggest stage of Germany. They made it. They won the ultimate World DanceSport Federation championship. 

_Blake_ is glowing, feeling a sense of freedom that he has never felt before, the adrenaline making him forget about his terrible back pain, or the fact that he wasn’t able to eat anything on this special day. He’s high on all the cheers and applause, the crowd loves them.

_Gwen_ is feeling euphoric. She lets out a simple, yet powerful prayer for Horace, hoping he’s seeing their successful moment. She looks at Blake, only to find him in tears, more relaxed than ever and she kisses him sweetly after receiving their giant trophy. 

They have trained very hard, going in between states monthly, trying their best to fulfil their dream. Little do they know that in a couple of years they’d have started their life together as husband and wife, traveling together, dancing on the big stages of the world. Their life has been very focused on their careers, but once Blake was named the CEO of Smithworks Vodka, things have fallen in place quite nicely. They started living in Gwen’s apartment together and their lives turned for the better.

_Alice_ has the most wonderful little baby boy who has recently started dancing on his own around the house. He can barely walk and talk, but he already has Ace’s personality, to everyone’s happiness. He has big shoes to fill in, but his life will be filled with greatness and accomplishments.

As for Gwen and Blake’s little bundle of joy, it’s too soon to talk, let’s just say that they’re practicing! This is only the beginning.

  
  
  
  


And on that note, my dear, faithful readers, we have ended yet another story together. Once again, it felt right to end it early, without dragging it out! I hope you liked it and more than that, I hope it made your days a little easier. I tried my best to write something interesting, but I’m kind of running out of ideas, I’ll find something worthy, I’m sure. I love putting out these fanfics, I won’t stop, I promise you that! Thank you for reading! 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
